


Aphrodite’s New Plant: The Final Chapter

by MultiverseFantasy



Series: The Rapevine Saga [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Gods, M/M, Multi, Plants, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Superpowers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Many months ago the goddess Aphrodite created a special plant that could bring pleasure to anyone who indulges it. Since then both gods and demigods alike have enjoyed its company, spreading it's influence across the globe.But what nobody, not even the gods, was aware of was this plant would learn with each of it's encounters and soon evolve beyond it's creators intentions.
Series: The Rapevine Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale to the long running Aphrodite’s New Plant series.

The forest was as secluded as she had hoped it would be, but she didn't dare linger in any one spot for too long. Her breathing was ragged as she hopped and skipped between the trees, careful in where her bare feet were landing a she weaved through the wilderness without so much as a whisper.

When she finally paused for breath, she quickly slipped under the shadow of a nearby Oaktree, resting against the bark to suck in a deep breath or five. For a nearly omnipotent goddess, Hestia found it ironic how winded she was. _Too many luxuries_ she thought, realising for the first time how much the Olympians took their powers for granted. Now that they had been hindered, something as simple as exercise was like climbing Everest.

She risked a glance around her surroundings, neither seeing nor hearing anything. She checked her compass, the one Hephaestus had given her before things went… _bad_ in Olympus. "Use it to find Iris" he'd told her. "She'll help you get a message to everyone out there. Even the demigods if we have to."

Hestia slumped against the tree. _The gods have already fallen. What hope do the rest of the mortals have?_

She shook her head, steeling her nerves as she hoisted the backpack across her shoulders once more, determination etched across her face. _She won't fail._ With one last glance at the compass, she sprinted back into the trees until she found the path to the quiet little cabin in the woods.

She recognised it immediately, Iris' shop for trinkets and charms, something she'd set up a few years ago as a pass time. Harmless enough, until you needed a message delivering and she was "unavailable". Hermes shares the load for the Olympian postal service, but Iris manages the video chats more efficiently, a task she set her new assistant to minding in her absence. There's been a lot of complaints since, either Fleecy not doing the job right or messages being bounced halfway to China.

Except now they've both gone silent.

Hestia felt that familiar rumble of doubt creep up on her as she approached the cabin, stopping at the treeline. She may be worrying over nothing, the goddess and wind nymph could be perfectly fine watching Netflix or something. But in case she wasn't paranoid, the young goddess of the hearth stowed the backpack away inside a nearby tree trunk before jogging up silently to the cabin.

Peering inside the window, she saw nothing. No sign of either of them. _Not a good sign,_ she thought, her legs begging her to run away. But where could she go? Where is safe? She had to make sure, had to _be sure_. She circled the property, peering into every window she could reach on her tiptoes, failing to catch a glimpse of anyone. Any other time she'd just materialise inside, become incorporeal, change her appearance to make her taller, older. But with things happening in Olympus, her powers have been dampened drastically. Her hearth has been corrupted, so she was stuck in this form of an eight year old girl in a brown dress with dark brown eyes and long black hair. She couldn't teleport, phase, or even vaporise her enemies (not that she liked doing so anyway). She was by all accounts powerless.

She finally found the front door, slowly creeping up to the wooden entryway as silent as a mouse, holding her breath with trepidation. _She had to be sure_. Reaching out, her small hand wrapped around the handle, turning it slowly like it was a delicate light bulb. The latch lifted, the open creaking open, light spilling out of crack to shine across Hestia's nervous features.

"You should really have knocked" a voice startled her, making her cry out as she fell back away from the front door to the cold soil beneath her. She whirled around to find the goddess Iris standing over her in her rainbow dress, gazing down at her with an amused expression.

"Oh thank chaos!" Hestia sighed, pushing herself up to her feet to stare gratefully at the tall woman. "I was so worried. You weren't answering any of our calls. I'd feared…"

"Hush now," Iris shushed her raising a finger, smiling. "I'm fine. And so are you. You're safe now. What can I do for you?"

"I need to get a message out" she told her breathlessly, suddenly exhausted as she heaved in every breath. _Must be more tired than I thought_. "Olympus has fallen. The gods are…compromised. We need to warn everyone."

"Warn everyone about what?" Iris asked innocently.

"About the rapevine! The…creature it's spawned. It's taken over the whole place. Captured the gods, using them to…" she shuddered, remembering the horror she had left behind. "We need to warn them. It means to spread out across…across…"

Hestia stumbled over her words as she started to feel dizzy, losing her balance, leaning against a tree to support herself. _I'm exhausted_ , she thought, struggling to concentrate.

"You don't look so well my dear" Iris told her looking concerned, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. "Maybe you should rest, relax…" she smiled again, "let me help you take your mind off everything."

Hestia tried to shake her head, dizziness washing over her so suddenly she nearly missed the fact that Iris' hand was stroking her cheek. And that it was green. She stared up into the welcoming expression of the goddess, with that soft smile from those bright pink lips, her blossoming purple eyes, and she paled with terror.

"You're not the rainbow goddess" she gasped, scrambling away from the figure as she slowly approached her. She spun to flee, only to trip over her own feet and fall to the ground, pink dust erupting around her as she landed in a patch of blossoming flowers, bright pink on green stems. She coughed up the spores filling her lungs as she felt her strength fade away. _Oh chaos no!_ She silently whimpered as she crawled away, the imposter calmly following her.

"Did you truly think you could escape my reach little one?" Iris asked her, grinning devilishly as she watched the goddess scurry from her. "I've tasted you, just as you've tasted me. The moment you allowed yourself to feast on my pleasure, you were mine. Just as they all were. Even the children of the gods your brethren so eagerly shared me to. Oh, they were glorious. They were delicious, ravenous. They couldn't get enough of me. And now thanks to them, and you, I can bring pleasure on a bigger scale."

Hestia crawled at the next tree, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet, hoping to run until she felt the tug of something around her ankle. She shrieked as a vine coiled up her leg, trapping her to the ground as she saw a pink haze drift across her vision. "No" she whimpered, resisting the urge to give in, let go. _I have to fight it._

"You can't resist me" iris said soothingly, reaching out to turn the young goddess around to face her, watch as her chest rose and fell with each hyperventilating breath. "No man, woman or god can" she told her as her dress fell away, revealing the naked green body of the fake goddess, her busty rack swaying with her perky pink nipples, her smooth shaven pussy dripping with sticky substance.

Hestia couldn't stop herself from staring as the vines wrapped around her, tying up her limbs and snaking under her dress, finding her most intimate places. "Please" she pleaded, a tear falling down her cheek as she strained weakly against the plant, begging it to stop.

"Hush" she shushed her again, wiping away her tear a she cupped her chin. "I'm not a monster. I won't hurt you. Just ask your fellow Olympians. They truly love my company."

She stepped aside so the goddess had a clear view of the cabin, it's front door now swung open to reveal the real Iris wrapped up in vines, blossoming flowers sucking on her busty tits as thick rods thrusted into her holes, her moans muffled by the plant dick fucking her throat. Hestia watched in dismay as the goddess orgasmed between thrusts, her cum swallowed up by the plant to nourish it, the imposter sighing in joy as her skin glowed brighter, her eyes glowing more fiercely.

"She learnt to enjoy my company" the plant told her, weaving her fingers into the young goddess's soft hair to hold the back of her head firmly. "And so shall you" she smiled, pulling her in for a deep, lustful kiss.

Hestia screamed into the kiss as the tall woman forced herself upon her, her vines continuing their assault until her cries turned into regrettable moans, pleasure overtaking pain, and another Olympian was lost to the clutches of the rapevine.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth awoke with a startled yelp, sweating profusely as she hyperventilated. Her head spun on a swivel as she scanned her bedroom, the first rays of sunlight slipping through the curtains to illuminate the space. The demigod took a long moment to steady her breathing, her heartbeat slowing down until it finished beating against her ribcage.

She pulled the covers off of herself, swinging her legs over the side to sit up on the mattress, closing her eyes to catalogue the dream she'd just had, the one that had woken her up. Demigods weren't strangers to strange and vivid dreams, more visions of past or present events that foreshadow bad things that are happening.

But this was different. She had never seen anything like this before.

She'd found herself standing in the middle of the hall of gads, the centre of Olympus where the gods held council around the hearth. But this wasn't a discussion she was witnessing. The gods were present, most seated in their respective thrones, but they were all either half naked or completely exposed, sprawled across the room by hundreds of thick green vines that wrapped around their sweating bodies, coiling around their limbs and breasts and members, thrusting into their bodies with wet slapping sounds, mixed with the constant buzz of moans and screams from the Olympians as they were vigorously fucked and pounded by the vines, or even each other. As Annabeth looked around she saw Zeus slumped in his chair as his wife Hera's ass bounced on his cock, her torso enveloped by vines where two flytrap-like flowers latched onto her nipples to suckle them as another vine burrowed deep into her entrance. On her right Ares was leaning over Aphrodite drilling into her hard and fast as he also rode a vine up his backside. Annabeth also saw her own mother triple penetrated by vines, orgasming with a muffled cry as the plants swallowed up her cum, just like they did with the other gods one by one. Apollo, Demeter, Poseidon, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, all the Olympians were being violated and their climaxes being syphoned from their bodies towards a large pink and green pod in the middle of the room. As Annabeth watches, she witnesses the pod slowly crack open, and something emerges from the depths.

Whatever it was, she recoiled in terror, then awoke.

Annabeth tried to shake away the terrifying feeling the nightmare had left her with, that something had arrived that had taken over Olympus. If she took what she had seen at face value, then the gods had been ensnared by what she recognised as the rapevine. But it was a form of the rapevine she had not seen before. The last plant she'd been enthralled with, she'd cast it away. It was gone. But that had been a cutting from a similar plant belonging to her best friend Piper, given to her when they had…

The memory brought Annabeth to tears, because it marked the beginning of everything that had gone wrong in her life. Everything that ended with her boyfriend ending their relationship, a decision she couldn't dispute or fix. That had been months ago, and she still went to bed crying sometimes. Pushing her bad memories aside, she stood up to stretch, wiping her eyes as she walked across to the en-suite bathroom, her bare feet patting across the floor.

As she reached the door, her soles brushed past a small left, making her glance sleepily down at a small patch of weeds growing between the floorboards. She didn't pay it any heed, her mind still asleep. If she was thinking clearly, she would've asked how a weed could possibly be growing in her apartment, on the fourth floor in the middle of Manhattan. But she didn't, not yet, as she closed the bathroom door to undress from her pyjamas and step into the cold shower.

The cold water made swift work of erasing the last remnants of sleep and nightmares from her distracted mind, leaving her refreshed as she herself dried off with a towel, standing before the mirror as she refocused and cleaned herself up. After a few minutes she'd brushed her blonde hair, redressed herself with a spare set of clothes shed left in the bathroom; a pair of black underwear, the red bra Piper had lent her ( _another memory she regretted_ ), faded blue jeans and her orange camp half-blood t-shirt. She finished the look by tying her hair back, feeling more like herself and ready for whatever the day could throw at her.

She wasn't ready for what she found waiting for her when she stepped out of her bathroom.

"Hello Annabeth" Percy greeted her, standing in her bedroom waiting for her.

"Percy!" she squeaked, freezing to the spot in shock. Her mind went blank as her heart skipped a beat, her face flushing red as she involuntarily straightened her shirt. "W...w...what are you doing…?" she stammered, trying to put a sentence together without bursting into tears, everything coming back to her in a flash.

"I came to see you" he told her, taking a few steps forward to stand before her, his eyes gazing over her softly, his smile melting her heart. "I missed you. I hated how we left things, and want to make amends." His hands found her shoulders, his touch warm against her skin as he gently brushed her cheek. "I want you back, Annabeth. I want to be with you. I love you."

Annabeth felt her eyes tear up, Percy's thumb wiping them away as she whispered back "I love you too", letting the handsome young man lean down to gently kiss her on the lips. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as his hand wrapped around her waist to pull her against him, feeling her tingling breasts press against his broad chest, moaning into his mouth as she kissed him back, closing her eyes losing herself to his overwhelming presence. She managed to catch her breath when his mouth left hers to press against her smooth neck, gasping lightly as he began carefully nibbling on her tender skin. "Oh Percy" she breathed, feeling something press against her groin insistently.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, her mind in a spin at how fast they were moving. "Wait!" she said panicking, pushing him away. _This is too much. We're moving too fast._ She couldn't understand it. She wanted him back more than anything, but after she'd cheated on him and they'd broken up she couldn't believe he was here. _Maybe it's too good to be true_.

"What's wrong Annie?" Percy asked her, pushing against her protests to kiss her again. "Don't you want this? I want you Annie. Please come back to me."

Annabeth struggled to hold the demigod back, fighting both him and her own emotions as he kissed her, held her closer, trying to pull her closer to the bed. But now her mind was in working order again, and she started asking the questions she should've asked earlier. _When did Percy get so insistent? Why would he want to try again after what happened between us? Why was he already naked?_ Then the answers came at rapid fire as she managed to get a proper look at him, her stormy grey eyes clearing and finally seeing him as he was; analysing his animalistic pink eyes, bright green skin, ragged dark hair and pulsing member at his waist.

_And Percy never called me Annie!_

"You're not Percy" Annabeth said, tensing up as "Percy" saw the realising look in her gaze.

"I could be" he told her, grabbing her roughly by the arms to throw her behind him onto her bed. "If only you let me be."

She landed on the mattress with a thud, scrambling away as the green figure towered over her, diving onto the bed to pin her down. "get away from me!" she screamed, squirming her way out of his grasp to pull herself away, reaching over to her nightstand to grab hold of her emergency failsafe.

"We both know you want this!" Percy growled, crawling over her body to wrap his fingers around her throat. "You want me Annie. Just let it hap…"

His words cut off when she swung her fist at his sharply, the bronze blade of her trusty dagger cutting through his flesh leaving a jagged tear across his neck and cheek, the force of the hit sending him across the room onto the floor in a heap.

She coughed breathlessly as she rubbed her neck from where he had his hand around her, rolling off the mattress to fumble to the nearby table, retrieving her phone to start dialling. _She has to call someone. But who?_

"Annabeth?" a voice muttered sluggishly behind her, leading her to turn around and see her fake boyfriend rising back to his feet, his head at an angle from where she'd nearly decapitated him. But that didn't stop him talking as thick green vines starting snaking along the floor towards her. "don't leave me again Annabeth" he begged her as she stared in horror at the emerging plant, tracing it back to the weed she'd glossed over when she woke up.

She knew what this was, even though she convinced herself it was impossible. But she had to get away. Thinking fast, she grabbed nearby bottle of deodorant from her bedside table, spinning around to find the box of matches she kept in a drawer for emergencies. As the vines crept closer she quickly yanked on the spray bottle to jam the nozzle so it would spray consistently, then strapped the matches to the bottle with some duct tape, leaping out the door as she lit the box and hurled it at the green monstrosity in her bedroom, slamming the door shut to leave it screaming as the bottle was set blaze and engulfed the plant.

She wasted no time in sprinting out of her apartment and down the stairs, flicking through her contacts to warn the first person she could think t be in immediate danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper stirred awake with a soft sigh as something gentle and smooth slipped inside of her pussy. Her kelidascope eyes flickered open lazily to look down the bed and see the vines teasing her under the covers.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled, letting the tendrils pleasure her body underneath her pajamas, stroking the sensitive patches it knew so well. Even the vine now sliding in and out of her core knew how she liked it, slow and steady with just an edge of aggressiveness.

This is the best wake up call I've ever received.

While Piper submitted to the enjoyable sensations of her favorite house plant, her phone buzzed on the top of her drawers beside her bed. She barely glanced over at it as she reached over trying to grab it, her fingers knocking the device onto the floor with a clattering thud. "The world can wait a few more minutes" she mumbled as her back arched, the vine rubbing her g-spot deep in her body making her cum wildly. Her head thrashed about as she screamed in delight, riding out the orgasm with a satisfying high, floating back to earth on a cloud as the plant lapped up her juices from her dripping cunt.

"What a way to start the morning" she declared, pushing herself up to stroke the vines hovering next to her, kissing them like a proud mother would kiss their child. "Thank you for that."

The vines rubbed her skin, seemingly gratified yet eager to continue. She gently pushed them away, pulling the thick shaft out of her pussy so she could pull herself off of the bed. "I know, but I need to get dressed" she said apologetically to the plant as they insistently caressed her, helping her out of her night clothes before she brushed out of their grasp to pull her panties and jeans on. "I've got a big day today. Maybe later."

As she picked her bra up off the floor she also retrieved her phone, looking at the name of her best friend on the call log. Why is Annabeth calling me this early? Whatever she wanted was important enough to leave a voicemail, which Piper taped open as she latched her underwear on, putting her phone to her ear to listen as she looked for her top.

While she searched, the vines pressed for her attention once more, coiling around her waist and legs to try and pull her back. "I said no!" She snapped back, pulling away as Annabeth voice rang through the phone.

"Piper, it's me! There's something going on with the rapevine!"

As she listened, the plant tugged at her jeans, trying to pull them back down her legs as she shrugged them off, a look of worry crossing her face as she heard the panic in her friends voice.

"I don't know how, but it...it tried to rape me. Used a facsimile of Percy to force itself on me. I think it's become dangerous. I had a dream it had taken over Olympus, fucking them like...I don't know, draining them, using them to grow something. Piper, you need to get away from..."

"Hey" piper suddenly cried out as the vine suddenly flew out and latched around her wrist, dropping her phone as it suddenly slammed her against the dresser. "What the hell?" She screamed as vines pinned her against the wood, bent over the furniture uncomfortable as more yanked her jeans and underwear down her legs. "Let go of me!" Piper shouted, trying to free herself while fighting the sudden wave of panic overcoming her.

Annabeth's words finally sank in. It tried to rape me.

"Oh god, no!" She cried, straining against her restraints as the plant shoved her hard on her front, a tendril hooked behind her head to press her cheek against the cold surface while a large, menacing vine lined up with her pussy. "No! Please, don't...AHH!"

Piper's screams were ignored as the vine violently penetrated her tight cunt, thrusting into the demigod against her protests. The sensual display earlier may have been enjoyable, but at least it was consensual. This time though, it was brutal. Too brutal, even for the rapevine. Piper didn't want this, but she couldn't break free.

_Oh gods, it's raping me. Oh gods, it tried to rape Annabeth. It tried to hurt my best friend. The bastard..._

Fear for her friends safety steeled her resolve as she gritted her teeth against the pain and discomfort, stretching her arms out as far as she could reach trying to grab the dagger she kept holstered hanging on her bedpost. The vines holding her wrists strained to keep her away, but she was able to use all her strength to grasp the pommel, wrapping her fingers around the hilt just as the plant ejaculated inside her.

What used to feel tingly and hot not felt scolding, her pussy burning from the abusive intrusion. "Bastard" she moaned as the plant pulled out of her, dripping with sap. It didn't release her however, in fact it immediately tightened its grip and hoisted her into the air. With her hand on her dagger it was pulled from its scabbard with her where she swung it at the vines intending to cut herself free.

But the rapevine was quicker and before the brave demigod could react her back was slammed into the wardrobe, knocking the wind out of her as the wood cracked sending splinters into her skin. Dazed she tried to attack again, but a vine lashed out to pin her wrist above her head as another latched around her throat, constricting her airway as she used her free hand trying to loosen its grip, leaving her vulnerable to the plant as it ripped her bra away and pried her legs apart.

 _I swear, if you've hurt Annabeth, or anyone else I care about_...

Her mental threats fell short as her eyes opened up to finally see the rest of the cabin, and the horror of her predicament.

All around the room her fellow sons and daughters of Aphrodite were trapped by the vines and tendrils of the rapevine, suspended in the air or pinned to the walls, ceiling or beds, gaged and restrained as their bodies were abused, squeezed or pounded, every hole filled by an aggressive green cock, while the boys were sucked dry while being forced to attend to the plants whims. Piper stared in dismay at their faces as they contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure, tears flowing down their cheeks while their eyes found hers, pleading for help, begging to be freed from their torment.

"Let us go!" She shouted at the plant fruitlessly as the vines coiled around her bust and plunged back into her pussy, making her scream in agony as her hips smashed against the splintered wood, the force of the plants thrusts cutting her back to ribbons as her pleas were choked from her mouth.

She couldn't get away, but she had to escape. Her best friend needed her, her family needed her. She may not have Annie's brain power, but she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and her greatest power was her emotions. And right now she felt angry, and that anger made her strong enough to push through the pain and force her voice to cry out "RELEASE ME NOW!"

The vines let go immediately, without thinking, completely against the whims of the greater plant, thanks to the heavy dose of charm-speak Piper was able to force into her voice in that moment. She collapsed to the floor in a heap, heaving for air as she scrambled across the floor towards the door. She figured she had maybe a few seconds before the rapevine came to its senses and attacked her again, time she wasn't going to waste hesitating.

With her dagger in hand she propelled herself across the floor, scooping up her t-shirt and hiking boots along the way, quickly unlatching the door to the cabin just as the vines shook off their confusion to turn back in her direction. Just as she was about to make her escape she gambled her freedom to reach back and grab her phone from the ground where it had clattered away, yanking her hand back fast enough to narrowly miss one of the vines lunging for it. With one swift kick she hurtled out of the cabin and pulled the door shut, crying out in alarm as two vines got caught in the gap blocking it open. Fortunately, one Swift slice from her dagger solved the problem as she was able to lock the rapevine, and her siblings, inside the building.

She fell back against the door exhausted, her chest heaving from the deep breaths she was trying desperately not to hyperventilate from. Without consciously realizing she pulled her jeans back up to her hips, the last few minutes of that traumatizing experience creeping back to haunt her memory, bringing horrified tears to her eyes. _Oh gods_. She thought about all the demigods she just locked away with that thing, the thing she'd sought pleasure from for weeks, months, the torture they were enduring, the pain she'd fought so hard to escape from...

_What have I done?_

_Annie!_

Annabeth flashed across her mind like a lightning bolt, jolting her out of her shock induced trance, brings her back to the present. _I need to find Annabeth._

As she wiped away her tears she looked around at the rest of the camp, wondering how many of them were aware of threat behind her cabin doors. What she found were a large number of them staring in her direction, most smiling and laughing. She didn't realize why until one of the Stolls whistled at her, and she glanced down to see she was still topless for all to see. She wasn't usually so self conscious about her body, but even she had enough dignity to cover herself up as fast as possible, turning her back to the ogling audience so she could finish dressing herself.

Now fully composed she ran out into the camp to start the first of the many errands she need to fulfill: first, warn Chiron about the rapevine and the threat to the camp; second, gather any weapons and supplies she'd need; and then third, call Annabeth and find her so they could formulate a plan to fight this thing.

As the young demigod raced off to the big house to find the venture director, more pink and green plants sprouted around the camp, their small delicate vines weaving underneath the soil and around the structures, seeking new sources of nourishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy awoke to the sound of his baby sister crying.

He'd had a pretty restless night, his thoughts haunted by images of Annabeth and their last evening together, how they ended things, how he ended things. He knew he couldn't stay angry, but just thinking about what she did, what he did, how they betrayed each other made him sick to his stomach. He just wanted to move on, find a way to push away this pain he felt.

_They were over. Get over it. There's no going back._

He pulled himself out of bed as Estelle continued to wail through the walls. He wondered why she was still crying. His mom would usually be there to calm her down by now, or Paul. Maybe they were so tired they were sleeping through it, leaving it down to him. "Just one day I can sleep till noon" he grumbled, pulling on his pants as he staggered up to his feet.

When he took a step forward he tripped over something on the ground, falling flat on his face. The shock woke him up as his adrenaline kicked in, his instincts alerting him to danger before his eyes saw the threat.

All across the floor, vines crisscrossed around his room, growing over the walls like a canopy. Percy stared up at them as the vines shifted, growing higher as they weaved around each other, coiling around the furniture, turning his bedroom into a jungle. He froze momentarily as he tried to understand what he was seeing, jumping back into action when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye when several vines shot in his direction.

He sprung to his feet fast, reaching into his trouser pocket trusting his magical pen to be there when his fingers wrapped around it. In one swift motion he uncapped the pen and swung the bronze sword at the vines, slicing them apart before they could reach him. Now with riptide snugly in his hand, Percy Jackson sprinted out of his room, hacking away at the foliage between him and the rest of his apartment.

"Mom!" He shouted, following the sound of his baby sister screaming her lungs out further down the hall. Her room was next to their moms so he made a beeline for her closed door, kicking it open ready for a fight.

"Oh gods no! It can't be..." He stammered, his heart tightening when he saw his mom trapped on the ceiling, wrapped up in the same vines that were invading his home. Only now he recognized the plant that was attacking him, the plant that was currently attacking his mother. It was the same plant that Annabeth had cheated on him with, the one he cheated on her with. The plant that ruined their lives.

There was no greater horror for Percy to see than his own mother being fucked by the rapevine, and enjoying it.

Sally hung from the ceiling completely suspended, arms and legs bound has her boobs hung free, dangling from her chest as she was triple penetrated by three very thick vines, thrusting in and out of her body like pistons as she squealed in delirious delight, oblivious to the cries and shouts of her son below her as he tried to hack his way past the vines to free her. All she could feel was the orgasms it subjected her body to minute after minute, so many it felt like her heart was going to burst, her cum being soaked up by the plant before it could leak over the unconscious form of her husband, who lay slumped on the bed with a large vine stuck up his arse and a rose sucking his cock. She paid them no heed as she gulped down the plants addictive nectars, riding its dicks like a slut.

Percy stared at his mom with tears in his eyes, anger rising in his chest. _I got rid of it! I thought I got rid of it! How can it be back here? I thought..._ Estelle's cries echoed through his ears, and his brotherly instincts told him to leave his helpless mom and save his sister. He ran to her room next door, arriving in time to see the vines approaching the screaming cot menacingly slowly.

"Get away from her!" He bellowed, leaping across the room and slashing at the plant wildly, chopping the vines to ribbons before they could lay a finger on his little sister.

Despite the crazed nature of his strikes, he was careful not to harm her, though his bronze sword would've passed through anyone mortal, like Estelle. But he didn't dare risk it, carefully setting riptide down so he could scoop the baby into his arms. "It's ok, I've got you" He cooed, holding her close unsteadily with one hand so he could wield riptide in the other. "Brother Percy's going to get you out of here" he told her, weaving his way through the hallway towards the front door, casting a glance back to his parents bedroom. "Mommy is going to be okay, I promise" he lied, mostly to himself, as he exited the apartment.

He ran down to the street, fumbling with the keys he snatched up as he left so he could open the car doors, quickly strapping Estelle into the baby chair in the passenger seat. He turned back to the sound of breaking glass, startled to find the plant growing out of his apartment to expand across the building. And most alarmingly, the concrete around his feet cracked as vines erupted from the ground reaching out towards him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He cursed as he ran around to the drivers side, igniting the ignition and quickly pulling the car out into the street, flooring the gas to get him and his sister away from the monstrous rapevine with no clue what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Their footsteps echoed throughout the tunnels as they raced deeper into the darkness, their breathing labored as they trudged through the grim water filled with vile and sewage and god-knows what else. The coca colored young woman tried to hold her breath to avoid breathing in the stench, but it was of no use. Even her companion was wrenching fighting the urge to vomit.

"Let's rest here a moment" the raspy voice of Frank Zhang bounced off the walls of the sewer tunnel before the tall muscular man collapsed against the slimy wall, weary from their hasty journey.

Hazel Levesque joined her partner as she slumped down beside him, her golden sword drawn across her lap as she sat in what can only be described as _shit_. "You think…you think anyone else got out?" She asked him, her voice trailing through the darkness.

"I hope so" he replied, but she could see the outline of his face in the shadows. He did not look optimistic. She had to concur with him, New Rome was lost long before they were force to flee.

They'd only just returned from their visit to Camp Halfblood, riding in on Arion (the worlds fastest horse). In hidesight, she shouldn't have sent him away so hastily, thus leaving the pair of them without an escape ride when they discovered Camp Jupiter had been overrun by vines. They sprinted forward without a second thought, hacking their way through to find these plants had spread everywhere. And they weren't just attacking the other demigods…they were fucking them. All around them captive centurions were groped and stripped and violated in every imaginative way possible, some making the young daughter of Pluto feel sick to her stomach. They saw the paint and terror in their comrades eyes as they attempted to free them, but the plants lashed out at them, seeking to bring them to the same fate.

Frank managed to pull the both of them away from the carnage towards the gates to New Rome, only to find it barricaded by thousands of throned vines as they stretched out over a giant energy shield being held in place by Terminus, their god of boundaries, protecting the city and all the terrified occupants trapped within.

"We're not getting in there" Frank started.

"Now what?" Hazel asked desperately, failing to catch sight of the vine slithering across the ground towards her until it had coiled around her ankle. She screamed as the tendril quickly looked up her leg, tiny thorns ripping her leggings and cutting her skin as she tried to pull away. Frank dove in to cut at the vine with his sword before it could reach any further than her thigh, leaving himself vulnerable for a trio to lash around his arm. "Shit!" He cursed, his strength failing him as the plant pulled him away from his partner, separating them as Hazel was surrounded by vines.

As they both furiously slashed their way back to each other's side, a sudden flurry of imperial gold spiraled between them clearing a path. They reunited in time to see the sight of their beloved leader beside them.

"This way! Hurry" Reyna commanded as she sprinted across the camp, badly giving the Demigods time to get their breath before following. "The camp is lost. We need reinforcements" she told them, hacking her way towards the river Tiber, across which was their exit to San Francisco.

"What about the rest of them" Frank asked, gesturing to their comrades left behind.

"I already tried" Reyna reported regrettably. "I lost a lot of soldiers trying to rescue them. This rapevine…it's too overwhelming. We need help. From the Greeks, the gods, everyone." She pointed to the exit tunnel. "We have to leave, before…"

The trio are suddenly stopped by an arrow striking the concrete next to them. They turn back to find a figure standing on the opposite side of the river, the only other person still standing not wrapped up in vines. "Run!" Reyna cried out, her face going pale as the figure drew another arrow and fired again, this time striking her in the calf, bringing her down to her knee.

"Reyna!" Frank cried out, grabbing her and pulling her up to drag her with them. Hazel stared back at the figure as he lowered his bow, the face of Octavian staring back at her. Anger welled in her chest, until she saw the sickening green tendrils spreading across half of his face, the vacant glare in his eyes, the patches of foliage growing out of the pores of his skin.

This wasn't Octavian anymore. _What has it done to him?_

Now relenting from his attack, the former son of Apollo watched as several vines shot over the riverbed through the ground between them to advance on the escaping heroes. Hazel backed away towards her boyfriend as he carried Reyna along and did the math. "We won't make it in time" she found herself saying out loud.

Reyna glanced back and nodded. "Go! I'll cover you."

"You won't make it!" Frank protested, but Reyna shoved him away, brandishing her swords. "But you will. Bring help Praetor Zhang. That's an order."

With that, she turned back to face the onslaught as the two remaining heroes fled into the tunnel, leaving Camp Jupiter with its most loyal protector.

"Did we do the right thing?" Hazel asked Frank as they sat in that sewer, snapping them both from those past events.

"I don't know" he replied sadly. Then his eyes cleared into determination. "But we will avenge them."

She nodded with him, just as the walls croaked around them. The rapevine had caught up with them as vines shot around them. The sprung to their feet and fled back into the darkness, hand in hand, running for their lives as the tendrils gave chase. They didn't know how long them would be running, but they weren't going to stop until they found help.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't understand why this is happening" Piper said as she paced in front of the bench, clenching her fists tightly holding back the guilt and anger boiling in her veins.

Annabeth sat silently on the bench nervously biting her nails, lost in fearful thought while her best friend wore in the soles of her boots. They'd managed to get in touch after she'd got a taxi from her apartment block and Piper had left the camp. She'd informed Chiron of the situation and immediately set out to rendezvous with the daughter of Athena, trusting the centaur to take action and rescue the captive Aphrodite Cabin. Annabeth had faith in the director and her camp mates too, but the whole situation was just too unsettling for her to remain calm. This park was the nearest place they could both reach quickly and after sharing war stories and a much needed hug, all that was left to do was final the a plan.

It had been over an hour and so far neither of them could think of anything.

"Aphrodite gave me that plant months ago!" Piper continued, fighting back tears as she kicked up a chuck of dirt. "I gave it to my cabin, my family, to you! If I had known it was capable of…I _should_ have known! All those people who have one of those cuttings…" she froze in a sudden realization. "What if it's not just us? Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, they all have a plant. I gave them one! What if…"

"I already tried calling them" Annabeth replied, cutting her off. She could see her friend spiraling. She was worried if she let her continue down this cycle of worry and regret she'd drive herself mad. "Hazel and Frank are fine, and Leo already destroyed the plant you gave him. They're ok Pipes."

Piper turned away, leaving Annabeth unable to read her expression. She hoped it would calm her down a little. Except she knew it wouldn't work. She knew all of Pipers abilities, her ability to read her emotions.

She knew she was lying. Annabeth did try to call, but nobody would answer. She didn't know if they were alright.

Piper took a long deep breath to steady herself, appreciating Annabeth's attempt to quell her fears temporarily. Emotional outbursts weren't going to help right now, they needed a logical solution. Fortunately, that was Annabeth's foray. "What do we do?" Piper asked her, hands on hips ready for action.

The blonde demigod just stared back at her blankly. "I don't know" she said.

"Well, is there any others out there we haven't accounted for? People we can call?" She clicked her fingers, "we should call everybody again. We need help. Frank and Hazel, they do have a plant."

"I tried already" Annabeth replied, going with honesty this time round. "Keeps ringing off to voicemail. They won't pick up."

"Reyna?"

"Same."

"How about Leo. Hazel and I gifted him a plant when we…" Annabeth looked up at her, briefly raising an eyebrow. Piper suddenly remembered she hadn't actually told her about her and Hazel, going rather red in the face. "It only happened the once" she said blushing. "Maybe twice. With Frank. And Leo."

"What? All of them?"

She shrugged sheepishly.

Annabeth shook her head, filing that question away for later. "Leo isn't picking up. But one of his bunk mates called back, said he was on his VR game. So I think he's okay for now."

"Good. Is there anyone else we should call? Thalia? Jason? What about Percy? You two still have that plant I made a cutting for don't you?"

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat when Piper said Percy's name. A flood of emotions suddenly hit her it felt like she was drowning. "No!" She managed to blurt out, swallowing back the sickening feeling in her stomach. "No, we don't. The plants gone, so he's…he'll be fine."

Piper saw the change in Annabeth's composure, becoming anxious. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to catch her gaze when she turned away from her.

"I'm fine" she insisted, pushing away the tears threatening to burst before she forced a smile across her face when she looked at her. "See."

But Piper could see she wasn't. More than that, she felt it. Through her powers she felt everything Annabeth was holding back, all the sadness, the guilt, the pain, regret and heartbreak. With one look, those tears she was hiding behind the false smile fell across Pipers cheeks. The daughter of the love goddess felt her best friends tears with her fingertips, then stared back at her. "Annie?"

Annabeth couldn't hold the façade much longer, her smile crumbling as her face fell into her hands. _I should've known she'd know_ , she chided herself as she broke down on that bench. Piper leapt forward to put her hands on hers, trying to console her as she let herself weep. She didn't know why Annabeth was so upset, but after feeling her pain and sorrow, she just wanted to be there for her. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Percy.." Annabeth tried to speak between the sobs, staring down at the floor where her tears fell. "We broke up."

Pipers eyes widened in shock, feeling all the emotions she was sensing come together like a perfect jigsaw. "What? When?"

"Weeks ago. He…I told him everything. I had to. I told him about you, about us…about mom…and he…." She could barely get the words out the memories of their last night together so painful. "I hurt him so bad, so much, he ended it."

Tears started to form in pipers eyes, and this time they belonged to her. _Oh gods, what have I done._ She had been so afraid that day when the pair of them got seduced by the rapevine into having sex with each other would cause friction with her boyfriend, but she'd never prepared for the moment it happened. And she wasn't there for her when she needed her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed. I cheated on him, I deserved it. And running to you felt like betraying him all over again." Annabeth broke into greasy tears as her best friend just held her, wiping away guilty tears of her own. She understood, which just made the daughter of Athena feel worse. "He gave the plant back to me" Annabeth finished, her voice quiet against Pipers shoulder. "I couldn't bare to have it near me so I got rid of it. It's gone, so he's safe from this."

Piper nodded, saying nothing as the two embraced. _One less problem_ , she rationalized, even though she was too busy beating herself up about breaking up her best friends relationship. After a long while the two sets of tears finally dried up and they were left with aching hearts and an uncomfortable silence. As the two girls composed themselves, Piper made a silent vow that she'd do whatever it takes to make up for all the pain she's caused between Percy and Annabeth and somehow get them back together.

"Okay" Annabeth said, swallowing back her emotions to return to the cold logic she needed for the situation. "The rapevine is evolving. Becoming dangerous. It can create duplicate versions of people." She looked at Piper with her trademark determined gaze. "You've spent the most time with the plants. Any idea when it developed this ability?"

"None" she replied, racking her brain. "The plant learns, that much is clear. When we started using it months ago, it just liked to fuck us. But it always seemed to be learning, how we like to be touched, when to make love to us, what not to do. Even when we swapped plants with other people, it seemed to adapt to what others liked."

"So it learns and adapts and evolves like a…living thing?" Annabeth paused, her brow furrowing. Piper knew that brow. She had a brainstorm. "What if it's developed a consciousness? Evolved to the point of being self-aware? And it's connected to the rest of the plants, teaching each other like a network, or a hive mind?"

"The rapevine has become sentient?" Piper finished, the idea scaring her even more. "But then why would it want to rape us? All it's done up till now is bring us pleasure. That what mom made it for."

"Unless it's not pleasure it needs from us anymore. I told you about my dream? Of Olympus being overrun by the rapevine, capturing the gods. When it was fucking them, it looked as if it was using them like…batteries. Fueling a central pod to grow something. Something powerful."

"Was my mom in the dream?" Piper suddenly asked.

Annabeth blinked once, casting her mind back to the vague imagery. "No, I don't think she was" she answered, thirty percent confident in her answer.

"Then maybe they haven't got to her and she can give us some answers" piper exclaimed, leaping off the bench and grabbing Annabeth's hand, dragging her through the park in a hurry.

They sprinted through past the bewildered pedestrians and families until they found what they were looking for, one of the parks automated sprinklers which, as luck would have it, was currently operating perfectly, showering the grass with a fine mist. The two demigods approached the gentle shower, delighted to find the water glistening in a rainbow as the sunlight shone down upon the park.

"You have a Drachma on you?" Piper asked, patting down her empty pockets. "I kinda left in a hurry."

"Here." Annabeth produced a coin and tossed it into the rainbow, watching it disappear as they recited Iris's call and asked her to contact Aphrodite. "You think she'll answer us?" Annabeth asked.

"I'd be more worried about what she'll be wearing" Piper warned her. "Or what she'll be going when she picks up." The memory of her many spontaneous video calls with her mom sent a shudder over her body.

The rainbow flickered as an image materialized before the pair, shifting into the shape of the goddess of love. _It worked!_ "Mom!" Piper called out, ignoring the strange looks the girls were getting from the mortals around them. "Mom, can you hear me? It's Piper!"

"Piper?" Aphrodites voice echoed back, the sound muffled through the static of the message.

"Mom, I need to talk to you! That plant you gave us…"

"The rapevine…" she muttered, her image flickering, becoming harder to see.

"Somethings wrong" Annabeth muttered, watching the message carefully but feeling a sense of dread creep over her.

"Mom, the rapevine is attacking us! My cabin, your children…why is it doing this? Mom! The plant is…"

"Wonderful" the goddess exclaimed suddenly, her face becoming clear as she cries out, her voice echoing through the park. Piper looked worried, but then the image shifted to reveal her mother was (as piper predicted) naked and currently in the throws of escasty.

"Oh, for fucks sake!"piper sighed, rolling her eyes and Annabeth looked respectfully away. "Mom! Will you just stop being so embarrassing for one minute. I'm trying to talk to…"

Pipers voice trailed off as the goddess fell back within the image into the grasp of… _vines_. Before the daughters very eyes she watched her mother be wrapped up in the thick tendrils and hoisted into the air, her legs spread apart to plunge once more into her core, drawing out another cry from the goddess become it silenced her with a thrust from another plant dick into her throat. "I'm afraid Aphrodite can't come to the phone right now" a sultry voice suddenly said, echoing from the iris message drawing both the girls attention. The image changed to that of a face neither of them recognized, blazing pink eyes staring out at them as bright green lips parted in a smile. "May I take a message?" The new face asked them.

The demigods stared back at the figure, glancing at each other to confirm they were seeing the same thing. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked, forcing a confident tone into her voice.

"I think you know who I am, Miss Chase" the face replied, her smile widening. "Just as I know you. We had such delicious times together, didn't we? The cabin on Halfblood hill. That night when your mother came to visit. The sad farewell from that dear sweet Jackson boy. I miss you Annie."

At the figures words, Annabeth's blood ran cold, her skin turning pale. _It can't be!_ Every fiber wanted to dismiss it, but her logic told her it was true. Piper saw the terror on her best friends face and understood her fear. She felt it too. "How is this possible?" Piper asked the face, slowly backing her and Annabeth away from the message. "You're…"

"I'm what you made me" the voice told her. "I've grown up so much with your help. All those days and nights we spent together. The passionate evenings, the exciting afternoons, all the friends and family you shared me with, I've learnt so much and grown so big. All because of you… _mother_."

Piper shook her head. "I didn't…this is not my fault." Piper repeated it like a mantra as she edged away, struggling to believe her words as Annabeth began pulling her arm to urge them faster. _I didn't make this monster,_ she told herself.

"You can't run from your own creation miss McLean" the voice called out as their path was suddenly blocked by the appearances of several vines growing out of the ground. The demigods stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the vines approached, backing away from their reaching roots. "I can be anywhere I want now. Bring pleasure to everybody. Aren't you proud of your creation?"

"Aphrodite created you!" Annabeth barked back, drawing her sword to slash at the vines which got too close.

"The goddess of love may have made my form, but it was the love of all who embraced me that gave me life. And none brought me more love and pleasure than the daughter of love herself. She gave her essence to me, shared me with all her closest friends. She brought me too life. Is that not what a mother does?"

"Then why attack us?" Piper asked her, turning back to face the image of the voice, of the plant they were presently fighting against. She looked into the eyes of the rapevine and asked her why.

"I don't mean you any harm" the rapevine told them. "I only seek you're unbridled pleasure." Vines suddenly shoot out of the ground at the girls feet, wrapping around their ankles and waist to pin them, more vines latching around their wrists to restrain them as they struggled, tightening around them the more they fought.

"And I will not be denied your love" the plant said, giving them one like sultry smile before the iris message disappeared completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo found himself sweating as the gorgeous caramel haired beauty bounced on his lap, his eyes transfixed on her swaying breasts to focus on the affectionate glint in her gaze as she rode his erection. "Please Leo" she purred, her arms wrapped around his strong neck as she kissed his jaw, her breath warm next to his ear. "I want you to cum inside me" she told him.

"Oh fuck" he groaned, on the verge of doing exactly that. It always amazed him how well he'd built this VR chamber they'd staged in a secret compartment in their cabin. The simulations were so convincing he had to occasionally bite his tongue to remind himself the image of the Argo II and the beautiful women he surrounded himself with weren't real. But that didn't stop him turning the sensory triggers to max and making love to his private fantasies every other day. And he much preferred the company of the virtual harem over that crazy plant his friend Hazel had snuck in weeks ago. Though he enjoyed the experience (especially the orgy with his friends on the Argo replica they were still constructing), he'd shelved that particular gift somewhere safe and out of reach.

Besides, the digital avatar of his lost love Calypso felt real enough to keep him occupied. In this session he was tied down to the chair on the deck of his ship, the hot naked body of the sorceress straddling his waist and bouncing on his cock milking it hard. Really hard. "I'm so close" she whined, her breathing growing heavy as her hips picked up speed. "Cum with me! Fuck me with all your love Leo Valdez! Give me your love and make me yours!"

"I love you Calypso" he gasped, his climax imminent. "I love you so much. I'm going to fill you with my cum until you're pregnant with our child. I need you now! Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he lost his train of thought as she trapped him in a deep sensual kiss, her tongue plunging down his throat so deep he almost gagged on it. His balls tightened as his hips buckled. _I'm coming!_ She cried out as she orgasmed alongside him, her back arching as he pumped his seed into her fertile womb, feeling her crushing him with her tight cunt.

She sighed happily as she looked back down at him, her hand stroking his cheek. "I love you Leo" she whispered, her eyes shining brightly. He stared up at her breathless, his chest heaving trying to formulate the words. _I love you too. I will find you one day. I promised you, and I will._

As he gazed up at the girl of his dreams, he glanced down in time to see a figure materialize behind her just before he cut off her head.

It all happened so fast he neared registered it had happened. All he saw was the glint of imperial gold and them Calypsos startled confused face was rolling off her slim neck and falling to the floor by his feet. He screamed, panic and despair, straining against the restraints around his wrists and ankles as the rest of Calypso's body collapsed in an undignified heap.

"Leo!" The figure shouted, finally drawing his attention up to see his friend Jason Grace, or rather ex friend, standing over her lifeless body with his sword drawn, glaring at him. "Murderer" Leo snarled, his eyes igniting with anger as the hairs on his airs glowed orange.

Jason reached forward with his free hand and clawed at his face, screaming "SNAP OUT OF IT!" As he ripped the VR headset off his face.

The son of Hephaestus blinked as the room suddenly changed from the helm of the Argo to the dark chamber below the cabin. He shook his head wildly as he returned his gaze to the image of Jason, who tossed the headset away as he addressed the furious demigod. "You killed her!" Leo screamed, bursting from his restraints as orange flames engulfed his arms and he lunged at the son of Jupiter. The young man fell back as he was slammed into the side of the room, his T-shirt burning as Leo's fingers dig into it. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" He shouted.

"I just saved your life!" Jason yelled back, shoving him away before his skin could blister from the intense heat.

"From what?" He snapped back, drawing fireballs in his hands ready to reduce his friend to cinders.

"From that!" Jason replied, pointing his sword towards the heap beside Leo's chair.

Leo finally looked down at the ground to see the figure twitching on the ground at his feet, and a harrowing realization finally dawned on him. Calypso was just a simulation, a program within his virtual system. So Jason shouldn't have been able to see or touch her. More to the point, she can't possibly exist in the real world.

And yet, Leo's Valdez was staring down at the body of a naked young woman who looked _exactly_ like her. Not only that, he saw the charred remains of the vines that were his restraints and the severe lack of underwear on his own person.

Jason clicked his fingers in front of Leo's face to grab his attention. "You back in the real world yet?" He asked him impatiently as the figure began to move. The both stared down at it as Calypsos head rolled over slightly to face they, her eyes that should be turquoise not bright pink, her skin pale green rather than a sweet olive. "I love you Leo" she said softly, gazing up at the horrified boy. "Please don't leave…"

Jason lunged forward and stabbed her in the forehead, making the girl scream as her body flailed about before Leo panicked and threw his fireball towards it. It burst into flames and disintegrated into ash.

"What the fuck was that?" Leo gasped, forgetting how to breath as he fell to his knees. _What the hell did I have sex with? Did I… Ive been raped. What the fuck is happening?_

"You remember the rapevine?" Jason asked him, kicking over his clothes before scattering the ashes with his boot. When Leo mumbled he continued with "yeah, don't ask me how, but that was it. Somehow my ex's little plaything has leant how to duplicate living people. I just got back from Camp Jupiter to find the place swarming with vines and had to hack up an uncomfortably convincing copy of Piper on the way in."

Leo hastily put his clothes back on, desperate to cover up his shame as he backed away from the charred pile. "How… I don't understand. How can a plant create a copy of Calypso? Or of anyone?"

"I don't know! Maybe we should ask Piper. Or her mom. She made the bloody thing! Now come on." He stormed up the stairs towards the cabin, waiting for Leo to follow him as the two of them left the chamber for the interior forge of the Hephaestus cabin. To Leo's astonishment the place was empty. "We need to get out of the camp and find help" Jason explained, bracing by the door as Leo gathered up his equipment.

He holstered a hammer on his hip, feeling more comfortable with it than a sword, stuffing a dozen more tools and parts into his satchel before joining Jason at the door. Before they opened it Leo grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! Did you say the place was swarming with…"

His voice trailed off, so Jason just replied "see for yourself" as he burst through the door, dragging them both into the open of Half-Blood hill and face to face with the chaos that awaited them.

The rapevine had taken over the camp, every square inch. Vines ran down every path, weaved into every nook and cranny of the surrounding cabins, around the out buildings and as far as the eye could see. And all around the camp was the campers themselves, snared in the foliage like flies in a web, wrapped up tightly as they were stripped, bounded and humiliated, and brutally assaulted from every angle. The two demigods stared at the gut wrenching scenes of their fellow heroes being pounded and fucked and violated, some encased in giant leaves, others on display for the world to see. Some pinned to the ground while others hovered over their fellow campers to be forced upon one another. Their cries and moans rose into the air while even more echoed behind closed and open doors.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Leo stated, feeling the vomit rise in his throat before Jason grabbed the scruff of his collar and yanked him away. "We need to get out of here" he told him, leading a path through a maze of tendrils.

Leo ducked past one of the enormous flowers blooming throughout the camp, his eyes bouncing between the captive demigods they passed. "We can't just leave everyone like this" he protested, leaping towards a young girl being forced to suck on another boys cock as three more rammed into her from behind.

Jason grabbed the boy before he could save her, throwing the both of them down the trial towards the exit. "If we stay, we'll end up just like them" he explained plainly. "I was lucky to have pulled you out of this mess the way I did. We'll come back for them when we have a plan, and backup. I'm sure Reyna will gladly lead Camp Jupiter in a counter attack if we ask." He rounded a corner around the back of the cabins and stalled to a stop. "Oh shit!"

In front of them was a growing wall of vines with several entangled campers trapped within, heroes who clearly attempted to escape like them. The wall ran around the camp as far as they could tell, cutting off any possible exit.

"What about the big house?" Leo said pointing to the place. But the sheer fact there was a huge blossoming flowered incasing the side of it indicated how bad the idea was. They spun around looking for another exit until the mechanic had a brainwave. "Follow me! I know how we'll get out of this mess."

He bolted through the camp with Jason following closely behind him, dodging past more plants and vines and moaning demigods, running through the dining pavilion directly for the forbidden forest. "Leo, we're trying to escape the camp, not go deeper!" Jason said sternly.

"Trust me" he insisted, following a path through the trees he'd committed to memory. Around them more vines sprouted from the ground, tracking their progress but not attacking them. Jason theorized it was because they had no escape, letting them either get caught in their snares or tire out. Leo was no longer worried as he broke through the bushes into the clearing he was looking for. "Right here" he declared joyfully, arms wide theatrically. "Our chariot…

The color drained out of Leo's face when he saw his bronze dragon Festus waiting for him, his eyes glowing pink as it snarled mechanically, gears whirring wildly as it stomped towards them. Jason came up beside him looking fearful, and Leo could tell him why he should be afraid. Within the plates and gears the son of Hephaestus could see the green and brown vines interlocking within his body, enveloping his core and infusing into his creation.

The rapevine had corrupted his dragon, and now had it trained on them.

_Oh you are going to pay for this._


	8. Chapter 8

The blue hatchback shot through the streets of Manhattan, ignoring all road signs, traffic lights and speed limits as it raced past startled and shouting drivers, honking horns following behind him.

"Come on! Pick up!" Percy muttered under his breath, his phone pressed to his ear listening to the droning dial tone impatiently. Estelle sat in the passenger seat haphazardly strapped into her baby chair, calmly sucking on the pacifier her big brother had found in the dashboard.

For the firth time is as many minutes, Percy cursed in Greek when he heard the answer phone. "Seriously? I swear Jason, if your screening my calls I'm going to throw you into the Hudson. Call me back!" He hung up the call, his thumb cycling through his contacts for the next number while his eyes darted too and from the road to avoid colliding with a taxi.

_Chiron, Leo, Piper, Reyna, and now Jason. Is there anybody available at a moments notice? I've just been attacked by a weed._

Percy continued to call everyone he could think off, dialing their numbers and praying to his dad. If there was ever a time for his absent farther to answer his prayers, it'd be now. But as usual, he wouldn't show up. More importantly, none of his friends were answering. Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, literally nobody. He tried again, all the while forcing the feeling of dread back to the dark corners of his mind.

_What if you're not the only one? What if they're not answering because…_

"They're fine!" He told himself loudly. He caught himself and took a breath, glancing over to Estelle who was staring up at him silently. "They'll be fine" he told her confidently. "They're just…taking a dump or something. You know…all at the same time." He turned back to his phone, cycling through the contacts for anyone he may have missed.

His thumb hovered over Annabeth's number, and he hesitated.

_Don't do it. You need all the help you can get and there's no one else. She'll know what to do, she can rally the others, make a plan. Forget about what she did to you, put that aside. Your parents need saving and you can't do it alone. So don't do the stupid thing._

Percy threw his phone down onto the back seat, planting his hands on the wheel staring straight ahead, fighting the rising anger in his chest. He couldn't do it, he couldn't put his emotions aside. _Not yet. I can't face her yet. Not now. Maybe not ever._

He looked up at the road, then suddenly hit the brakes. The car skidded to a stop before it slammed into a taxi blocking his path. He stared up out of the windscreen, the anger subsiding and replacing with a gut wrenching dread. "Dad…please tell me it's not as bad as it looks."

From where he was currently parked he, like most of the bystanders standing in the street, had a perfect view of the Empire State Building several blocks away. Weaving around the towering skyscraper was hundreds upon thousands of giant, hulking roots, arcing through windows and encircling the structure, snaking down into the streets below. The roots burrowed into the concrete, digging into the ground and spreading outwards under the city, emerging from sewer grates and cracks in the pavement to ensnare the terrified populaous, invading neighboring buildings and sprouting new, fresh versions of the original plant created by the goddess of love. New York turned into a panic, running from the epicenter of the city as the plant grew quickly, giving chase seeking new targets. Percy watched people abandon their cars and sprint away screaming, heard sirens in the background. He forced his gazes upwards, his godly parentage enabling him to see through the mist that usually hides anything magical or mythical from mortal perception, to follow the giant roots up above the skyscraper into the sky where it funneled outwards like an oversized tree amongst the clouds, spreading from Mount Olympus itself. The Giant city of the Gods was (for the first time) visible from down below to him, revealing the Rapevine had indeed taken over.

Percy's heart shank. _If Olympus is lost, does that mean my dad isn't… If the Gods can't stop it, what hope do we have?_

Estelle burst into tears from the sound of an explosion and scraping metal. Percy's gaze rockets back to earth in time to see a hulking vine plow through the taxi in front of him, tearing it in two in an almighty fireball. "Crap!" He yelped, shifting into reverse and flooring the gas. The tiny hatchback shot backwards away from the carnage, followed swiftly by more large vines leap frogging between cars tunneling through the streets after it.

Percy fixed his eyes to the rear view mirror, manuvring the car around cars and pedestrians trying to escape. When he found an opening he jerked the wheel to the left, skidding the car around into a back street where it spun in a 180. He managed to get it into first before the plant caught up, rocketing down the road in the opposite direction.

_Need to get out of the city. Get to Half-Blood hill and get back up. We need a plan._

He followed the road between two buildings, making a sharp right when the plant burst through the left hand wall. The car scrapped into the next alley, narrowly avoiding being impaled by the vine as it was catapulting into the narrow opening. The car sprung out of the alley into another busy street, momentum carrying across straight into a lamppost before Percy could divert it.

He bounced off the airbag as they came to a stop, cursing once again as his baby sister wailed. "Shit!" He yelled, turning the key trying to start the engine. He looked out the cracked windscreen and saw the bonnet wrapped around the post. They weren't going any further. "I guess we're running" he said as he looked behind them to see the vines bursting out of the ground, snaking towards them.

He kicked open his door and quickly unstrapped his sister, pulling them both out of the car and sprinting down the street. People were darting in all directions so he joined the crowd heading away from the vines as they tore through the hatchback. _Just keep moving_ , he told himself, calming his little sister in his arms as they ran. The crowd he was caught up in was in shambles, people trampling over everyone trying to escape the mayhem. A helicopter flew over their heads between buildings towards the chaos as police directed them further down the street. Percy wasn't sure what they could do against anything like this. He fought the Second Titan War in this city only a year or two ago, but even that didn't compare to all this. (Might've had something to do with the fact that everyone had been put to sleep my Morpheus during that.)

He decided to take a gamble when he saw how dangerous the panicking crowds were getting, pushing his way through the mass of bodies and slipping into a nearby gap between two apartment blocks. He sprinted down into a short alleyway that opened up into an open space, containing a basket ball court and a few apartment blocks. Too his surprise nobody was here, giving him a moment to breathe.

"There's no use in running Percy."

He whirled around to the sound of the voice, drawing riptide in his right hand as he cradled Estelle tightly to his chest. He came face to face with a nymph, he could tell from the fact it was green with pink eyes and lips. But while most nymphs he'd met before dressed in various degrees of clothing, this one was completely nude. More disturbingly, it looked exactly like Annabeth.

"What the hell are you?" He asked it, fury filling his chest both towards the rapevine and his exgirlfriend.

"You don't need to be afraid Percy" Annnabeth said, her voice soft and gentle as she walked towards him. "We don't want to hurt you, or your sister. We only want to bring you pleasure."

"You stay away from me!" Percy snarled, his sea green eyes ingniting with rage. He reached out with his powers and sensed all the water in the vicinity. Every toilet, sink, bath and sewer pipe, he could flood the court within seconds.

Annabeth gave him a pained expression. "You were never this angry with us before" She said. "Don't you remember those nights together. With Nico? With Jason? With Annabeth…"

"Don't say her name!" Percy yelled, possibly making every bathroom in the apartments around him explode. "Do you have any idea what you did to us? Did to me? I don't want anything to do with you! I never wanted any of it!"

"But we can make things so much better. Let us take the pain away. Just lets us help you."

"What other choice do you have" a second voice said. Percy turned around to see another nymph walking towards him, this one looking like his mom. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at her, and she smiled. "You can't keep running. We are everywhere, bringing pleasure to everyone."

"Join us Percy" a nymph looking like Nico told him from his right.

"Let us help you" a copy of Rachel said.

Percy spun round and round, seeing more and more nymphs appearing around him, each one looking like one of his friends. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Will, Reyna, Thalia, The Stroll Brothers, even Poseidon came up behind him next to his mom. _This is a nightmare_.

Estelle cried into his shoulder. He wanted to hush her, whisper into her ear and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't see a way out. He could flood the space but they'd never get out intact. He was surrounded. _Trapped._

"Just give in to our love Percy" Annabeth said softly, reaching out towards him as he readied his sword. _If I'm going out, I'm at least taking her with me._

There was suddenly a crack of thunder as a surge of electricity ripped through Annabeth's chest, the pointed end of a spear bursting from her body. The facsimile screamed as electricity burned through her setting her ablaze, making the other nymphs cry out in pain. Percy shielded Estelle from the heat as the charred body was tossed aside, the killer stepping forward to address the demigod.

Percy looked up at the silvery Parker and camo pants, the spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, I've been trying to call you" he told the Hunter of Artemis.

"I've been busy" Thalia Grace quipped back, slashing her spear around in a circle to cut off the heads of the nearby Nymphs. "Now can we go before more show up? Or even worse…"

Percy didn't wait for worse as he sprinted to her side, following her down an alley where they were met by several thick vines reaching for them. He sliced his bronze blade through them like butter, but more were approaching. "Please tell me you came here with an exit strategy" he asked her.

"Of course I did" she scoffed, hopping towards a nearby alcove. She lead him to a brick wall where Percy saw a familiar Greek letter printed on one of the bricks. Thalia pressed it and a hidden door opened up to them, leading into a dark stairwell down into the earth.

"Like Hades no!" Percy said, shaking his head and clutching his sister tighter. "That's the bloody Labrynth! There's no way I'm going back down there."

"It's either this, or staying up here with that?" She pointed to the surging vines.

Percy chose the endless, dark, terrifying maze as the pair of them leaped down the stairs into the darkness, the entryway sealing behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

"GET OFFA ME!"

The girls cries bounced through the park to drift fruitlessly into the sky. Nobody was around to hear them anymore, or see the trouble they were in. And even if they were, there really was very little they could do to help.

The rapevine had trapped them with a swarm of vines growing out from the ground surrounding them, tying up their wrists and legs to pull them to the ground. Annabeth managed to draw her dagger momentarily, but an aggressive tendril slammed her hand against the floor and it clattered out of her grasp. Piper was similarly restrained, kicking and shouting charm-speak at the vines hoping to pull another escape like she'd done at her cabin. It didn't work this time as more roots encircled her torso to pin her on her back. Annabeth was thrown to her knees five feet to her right, her fists tethered tightly to the ground.

"Pipes!" She called out to her, her eyes wide with fear. "Are they intending to…"

"We will get out of this" she assured her, hoping the daughter of the goddess of wisdom couldn't detect the doubt in her wavering tone. _How the hades are we going to get out of this?_

Know what the plant had intended for them didn't make the act of its vines invading their clothes to grope their bodies any less startling. Pipers chest was assisted by roots as they tore holes into her shirt to attack her breasts, even more slipping into her jeans to probe her net hers. "Stop it! LET ME.." her voice was silence by a gag across her mouth, the rapevine finally fed up of listening to her.

"Leave her alone!" Annabeth screamed in protest, even as her own jeans were being yanked down her thighs to reveal her panties. Piper could see the tendrils lining up to penetrate her through the fabric, a muffled shriek signaling her anger. _Don't you dare hurt her you disgusting plant!_

The vines tightened around both of them, showing its dominance as it got them in prime position, spreading Pipers legs while pulling her waist and down low enough to expose her navel where a swarm of small tendrils waited for whatever signal they needed to advance. Annabeth continued shouting until the plant wrapped a thick vine around her throat, choking the last of her protests out before pressing its thick dicks at her pussy, the fabric of her underwear bone dry providing uncomfortable friction. The two girls managed to catch each other's eye, a small tear running down each of their faces. All they could do was brace themselves and hope it didn't hurt too much.

_Crack-boom!_

The ground suddenly shook violently, sending the two demigods flying as the rapevine recoiled from some unseen force, releasing the young women is startled fear. They both rolled away from the vines trying to get their bearings as they looked back to see the giant crack in the earth that wasn't there before. _What the hell just happened,_ Piper managed to think before the plant lashed out around her arm again. "Look out!" A voice cried as the glint of a blade caught the corner of Pipers eye. She creamed trying to defend herself, but the blade instead cut through the vine holding her wrist.

"Well, don't just sit there" Nico D'anglo said, whirling around at the approaching vines holding his black Stygian steel sword in his hand, "get dressed and start chopping. We have a lot of weeds to clear out!"

Both Piper and Annabeth had been trained well enough to leap back into action without asking questions when someone appears out of nowhere to save your life. The hastily pulled their pants back on, grabbed hold of their holstered or discarded weapons and stood back to back beside the son of Hades facing the rapevine. The boy was dressed in a black leather bomber jacket, Ramona's T-shirt and black trousers, his pale online skin contrasting his dark brown eyes and black shaggy hair. But how he looked was nothing compared to the ferocity his expression gave the vines as they swarmed them.

The three demigods fought their way through the onslaught, working together to cut through the tendrils and oversized petals before they could get ahold of them again. Piper tried to keep a level head, but she was constantly distracted by the sheer level of emotion filling the group; Annabeth was holding back her fears and deep rooted regret and pain (no doubt from the memory of her breakup), Nico only felt intense anger towards the plant, and Piper didn't know what she was feeling. _I can't be responsible for this, can I?_

"There's too many" Annabeth announced, slashing at the plants with her bone sword (a parting gift from her trip to Tartarus). "We need to clear a path out of the park."

"We'll never get that far" Nico told them, summoning a group of spectral soldiers to drag an oversized flower through a crack in the ground as he surged closer to the tree line. "I have a better idea. On my signal, link hands with me." The both followed him as they fought to the trees, the vines surrounding them until Nico dived for the shadow cast by the nearest one. "Now!"

They jumped after him, grabbing his arm together just in time to be carried with him through the shadows, materializing out of the darkness in a dark alley somewhere.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked in a daze, feeling nauseas from the jump. _I hate shadow travel._

Piper held her head fighting a similar sensation as she looked around the alley. "At least we're not in a garden" she said thankfully, walking over to Nico who was leaning against the wall unsteadily. She could sense how exhausted he was. Shadow traveling always seemed to drain the boy drastically, meaning it's be a short while until they could pull that stunt again. "How did you find us" she asked him, before following up with a grateful "and thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome" he said, eventually giving in and sitting down on a nearby dustbin. "And as for finding you, it wasn't too hard. I've been trying to track down anybody not caught up in that…thing for the last few hours. Figured out how to track the rapevine activity to the more intense clusters and took a gamble when it hit the park."

"Well, we appreciate it" Annabeth said, visibly shaken. "A few more seconds and we'd have been…" she shuddered, and Piper could feel her heart racing. _She doesn't even want to imagine what it could've done to them._ Piper closed her eyes and willed the memories of her cabin and what she escaped to retreat back under their rock before they made her scream. Annabeth took a breath and immediately straightened up, concentrating on the problem at hand. "Okay, if we escaped, then there are others. Here's the plan, we go back to half blood hill…"

"Not an option" Nico interrupted her, shaking his head. "I just came from there. The place is overrun by the rapevine. Every demigod is enthralled, everyone."

"What?" Piper gasped, her breath catching in her throat. "But it can't be…I locked the cabin. I sealed it before it could spread to the…oh gods, it's my fault…"

"No. I don't know where the plant came out of but the Aphrodite cabin was still locked when I last checked. Best guess it spread from another source, which could be anywhere. Hell, I'm pretty sure I saw the largest plants rising from the lake." The statement meant nothing to Piper, but she was hit with a feeling of sickening dread from her best friend, glancing back to see her turn green. "I tried to free who I could, but I couldn't stop it. All the campers are compromised, even Chiron is trapped." Nicos eyes darkened as his thoughts drifted back to the camp. "And Will…I couldn't save him."

Piper reaches out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He nodded, patting her hand before brushing it away.

"Ok, the camp's not an option. Great" Annabeth continued, taking control as usual (her default coping mechanism). "Then what about Olympus?" She suggested. "Aphrodite may be captured, but the other gods could still…"

Nico shook his head. "Trust me, we don't want to be anywhere near Manhattan."

"Ok, do you have anything even remotely helpful to report?" Annabeth snapped.

"It's okay Annie, stay calm" Piper shushed her. "We'll figure it out." She turned back to Nico. "How'd you find out about the rapevine? Did it attack you too? How did you escape?"

He shrugged solemnly as he recalled the morning he'd had, and the daughter of Aphrodite sensed the unease. "I just remember waking up to find myself ass deep into someone's butt while they fucked me in my sleep. I was so groggy I thought it was Will. But once I got my bearings I looked up and found the person I was fucking was Bianca…my own _sister._ Of course, it wasn't her so I just decapitated the bloody thing and ran. It didn't take me long to realize what was happening, so I started looking for help. Shadow jumping kept me ahead of the vines, but they could always find me somehow."

"What if they can track us?" Piper pondered, turning to Annabeth directing the question to her.

She shrugged. "It's possible. But unless we don't figure out how we can't counteract it. Which means nowhere is safe."

The three of them fell silent, weighing their options while quietly waiting for any sign the plant had found them. So far they seemed to be in the clear, so Piper suggested "we get help. There has to be others out there. Camp Jupiter? The Hunters of Artemis? Jason? The Amazons? Percy?" She turned to face a stricken Annabeth, taking a hands in hers. "We need everyone, no matter how hard it'll be to face them."

The daughter of Athena stared back at the brunettes insistent expression, nodding in agreement after a nervous pause. It's at this moment something caught her eye, making her tense up as she gestured to a crack in the pavement.

Piper and Nico turned around to see a single plant blooming out of the concrete to dazzle them. As they watched, a faint hum Emirates from the small tree, reaching inside their ears like music, the melody soothing.

"KILL IT!" Nico cried, leaping forward to stomp the tiny tree until Piper shot her hand out to stop him. "Wait! I…I think I recognize it."

"Me too" Annabeth said, cautiously reaching down to touch the plant. It was a sampling of a juniper tree, which wasn't native to any city naturally. Meaning this was planted here. _Or grown to find us._ Annabeth closed her eyes to concentrate on the melody singing in her head, and deciphered the message meant for them to hear. It was a destination. "We have to go" she told them.

"Like hell we do" Nico replied. "We're fighting a plant for Christ sake. This is bound to be a trap!"

"I don't think it is" Piper insisted, taking Annabeth's hand and reaching for Nico. "Please, just trust us. We'll be safe. What other options do we have?"

Nico hesitated before finally taking her hand with a grunt. "If I end up with a goddamn vine up my arse, I'm going to kill the pair of you." He took a breath, listened for the location the plant was telling them, then with a _whomp_ they materialized in the middle of a clearing.

"Oh thank goodness" a voice called out to them, and they all turned to see a familiar face waiting to greeted them. "I was so afraid you wouldn't make it" Grover Underwood beamed with a massive smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a bellowing roar as the twenty foot tall bronze dragon reared it's head and fired a jet of red hot flames towards the tiny demigods. Leo was able to take the brunt of it being impervious to fire, but Jason narrowly dodged the stream by summoning the wind currents to fling himself to the side.

"Please tell me you have an off button for this thing?" Jason yelled, patting down his singed jeans.

"Of course I do" Leo snapped back, tearing away the remains of his T-shirt leaving the fireproof white cotton vest Calypso had made him all those months ago on the island. "I installed it under the metal plates of his neck, so I need to get on top of him" he told him. He stared up at his old friend and greatest creation (this version of Festus was built within the Argo after the original was destroyed fighting giants), despair and anger making his blood boil. _I will not let the rapevine use you like it's goddamn puppet!_

The dragon roared back as it lunges forward, snapping its jaws toward the demigod before he side stepped it. Leo ducked under another swipe and backed away. It was clear Festus had remembered he could burn the shaggy haired teen and instead opted to tear him apart with his claws. To make matters worse, the rapevine and surrounded the clearing, vines waiting for the pair of them to stray too close so they could ensnare them. One tendril caught Leo's ankle and nearly tripped him up until he swatted it back with a fire ball.

"I don't think it's responding to your natural charm mate" Jason called back, jabbing at the machine with his sword and quickly jumping back out of its reach. "I can't get close and those vines are still moving around him."

"Just keep him busy" Leo suggested, throwing a fire ball at the dragons back to knock it off balance. The metal creature just brushed the attack off, but the vines caught ablaze withered to ash, leaving an opening. At Leo's signal Jason summoned a bolt of lightning, leaping at Festus and striking him across the snout. "Hey! Careful! That still my dragon!"

"And he's trying to eat me!" Jason countered, taking off into the air as Festus roared in fury. His giant wings extended has his hind legs whirred and tensed, urging Leo to dive onto the dragons back before it leapt into the air after the son of Jupiter.

_Crap, maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Leo hung onto the metal plating as Festus rocketed into the sky, cutting through the winds following the small weaving figure spiraling around him. Now with some distance between them and the forest, the rapevine couldn't reach out for them. But that didn't stop the vines interlaced into Festus from puppeteering him after Jason, or lashing out against Leo as he crawled up his back.

"I was really hoping the plant needed to be connected to the ground to stay in control" the mechanic growled, shrugging off the tendrils as they smoldered upon contact. Flames flickered in his eyes and across his skin as he made his way along Festus's metal scales, burning away more and more of the vines that tried to stop him. The tendrils shot out at periodic intervals, cutting his face and arms before they turned black. "Try and lead us away from the camp" he called out to Jason, his voice lost over the deafening roar of the winds.

Jason didn't hear him, but didn't need to. He understood the moment Leo hit the kill switch on Festus neck it would turn into a huge chuck of dead weight, which would drop like a stone. The further from all inhabited areas, the better. So he flew faster than he'd tried before, twirling in circles to avoid the snapping jaws and jets of red hot heat following behind him.

The unnerving part was how close the dragon was getting. Jason And never been in a dogfight like this before. In the past his flying capabilities were only used to get from point A to B, carry his friends to battle, escape trouble or just for kicks. He had no idea how to fight airborne. All the dodging was blind luck. Worse still, it was tiring. He had maybe a few more minutes in him before he'd pass out from exhaustion.

_Hurry up Valdez! I don't have all day!_

Jason released the air currents to tuck into a roll and drop beneath Festus in an improvised evasive maneuver, to which the bronze creature followed by nose diving after him. Leo was nearly thrown off his back from the shift of gravity and momentum, holding on for dear life but managing to leap forward onto the base of the machines neck. He tore the vines away to reveal the concealed sliding hatch where the kill switch was hidden, opening the shutter to find the small red button within.

"Sorry old friend, but I have to do this" he quietly whispered as he lunged forward, pressing the button.

Nothing happened.

He stared down at the switch, manically tapping it several times. _Nothing?_ The dragon reared back up violently. Jason had propelled himself back upwards before he could be incinerated, firing off a quick lightning bolt behind him. "Anytime now Leo!" He screamed.

The mechanic swatted away a handful of vines as he circled around the dragons chest, prying apart the plates to get a look inside the machine. He spied the rapevine all over its gears and wiring, following the circuit to the dragons power source. _Damnit, it somehow bypassed the fuse breakers. The switch is on, but unless I complete the circuit this thing will just keep ticking._

"LEO!"

The shaggy haired teen looked up to find Jason wrestling with Festus claws, trapped within its sharp talons trying to free himself. As the demigod held the pericing claws away from his jugular, the vines snaked over the metal to restrain the boy further, tightening their grip on him. He was too tired from all the flying to stop them, looking back at Leo for help.

He gasped aloud when the vines caught him too while he was distracted, wrapping around his waist and neck. He clung to the bronze plating as he quickly formulated a plan. _The rapevine is what's stopping the kill switch from activating, and it's controlling Festus. So if I can get rid of the rapevine…_

"This might get a little warm, so brace yourself" Leo called out to Jason and he concentrated, his body temperature rising aggressively. The son of Jupiter saw the younger boy burst in flames and muttered a curse, shielding his eyes as a mighty inferno ignited around the son of Hephaestus. The rapevine screamed as it was scorched in the heat, it's charred remains scattering into the air as they were burnt away. The vines controlling Fetus vanished, leaving the bronze titan to roar to the heavens as its eyes transitioned from pink to yellow, before fading out entirely.

Now with two exhausted demigods within its lifeless grasp, the twenty foot tall dragon plummeted back down to earth.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so glad you're okay Annie" Grover rejoiced bounding up to his long time friend with a wide smile.

Annabeth ran to greet the Satyr with an equally broad grin as the two shared a bear hug. It had been ages since they'd seen each other, loosing touch after their brief reunion to fight Gaia. But with him being one of three lords of the wild he was lucky to be spared any time socializing with old friends. She pulled away to get a better look at him, noting the slightly large horns growing out of his curly brown hair. _How long has it been?_ "How did you find us?" She asked him.

"It's kind of a long story" he told her sheepishly, looking back at the figure waiting patiently behind him. Annabeth craned her neck around him to see his girlfriend Juniper standing a few feet away, beaming with relief. _They're both okay._ "Juniper managed to send the sapling to your location before…it caught up to you."

"But How did you know where we were?"

"By tracking it as it was tracking you."

She gave him a puzzled look, his words being lost to her. "I'm sorry?"

His gaze narrowed. "You don't know?" He asked her. She shook her head in confusion. "The rapevine is tracking you…drawn to all of you. You don't notice how fast it was able to find you?"

The implication finally struck the daughter of Athena, and her stomach churned in response. _It can track of. Of course it can. But how?_ She suddenly felt queasy, her highly intelligent mind putting the pieces together. And she didn't like the answer.

Behind her Piper and Nico were quietly waiting for them to finish bantering before interjecting. "Are we the only ones here?" Piper asked Grover, looking around the clearing.

"No" Juniper replied. "The others are over here. Follow me." The dryad disappeared into a group of bushes, urging the others to follow. They pushed their way through the foliage into a neighboring clearing, where a small group of figures were sat talking amongst themselves.

The moment they look up they leapt to their feet. "Piper? Annabeth! Nico! You're here!"

Annabeth nearly couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the two Roman demigods waiting for them. Piper let out a grateful cheer, nearly brought to tears by the cascade of emotions from the whole group, all happy to see one another. "Hazel! Frank!" Piper jeered as she sprinted ahead, wrapping her arms around both her and her boyfriend. "I was so worried!"

"So were we" Frank replied, hugging her tightly. "We heard about Camp Half-blood. Did anyone else make it out?"

"We don't know" Annabeth said sadly, but holding her smile to greet her friends. "What about Camp Jupiter?"

Hazel shook her head. "Reyna?" Nico queried, But he already knew the answer.

"She helped us get out to warn people" Frank recounted. "We ran for a while, but the bastard plant kept on our heels. Eventually we ran into help in the form of…Well…"

He turned around to reveal the third member behind them, and everyone was stunned to see the goddess Persephone standing respectfully back, watching them calmly. "Hello children" she said warmly, her brown eyes cast over their shocked expressions. "You seem surprised."

"I little" Nico said, eyeing her suspiciously. "I didn't think you got out much this time of year?"

"Needs must" the goddess replied. "With the rapevine ravishing the whole planet, the question of whether it will spread across to the underworld requires attention. You may have noticed Olympus is already compromised."

"We noticed" Piper nodded, shuddering at the memory of the park. She turned back to Hazel and Frank. "So what happened?"

"We ran into Persephone" Hazel picked up the story, "who lead us out of sewers we were trapped in. Once we got out we found the Juniper tree sapling waiting for us, so she brought us here where Grover met us."

"And How did you get away from the rapevine?" Annabeth asked the Saytr.

Grover was about to answer when Juniper held up her hand. "Wait a moment, the others are finally arriving."

"Others?" Nico asked, looking around the clearing.

Juniper gestured to the tree line just as their was a rumbling. Everyone turned around, hands on weapon hilts as the bushes rustled as a pair of newcomers burst into the open. One was dressed in grey camo gear with a bow while the other was carrying a baby. "Oh thank Christ!" The black haired demigod sighed as they locked eyes with the group, shoulders relaxing as he walked over to them with the hunter in tow. "How long were we down there? Don't tell me the world's already ended."

"Good to see you too Jackson" Frank laughed, clasping his shoulder. He stopped short upon looking down at the bundle in his arms. "Why do you have a baby?"

"She's my sister" Percy explained, looking around at the other survivors. His gaze paused when they met Annabeth's, who gazed back silently. They didn't speak a word, but the signals between them spoke volumes, eventually broken when Percy looked away as if he never saw her.

Piper felt Annabeth's heart break as she lowered her gaze in guilt and shame. She could feel her pain as she stood awkwardly while Thalia joined the group. "Hey" she greeted the hunter of Artemis, her voice sounding meek all of a sudden.

Thalia looked at her a gave her a small smile. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah" she replied. "You?"

"Well, I just left my pack in the hands of a rapist plant that's invaded all of New York and escaped through a hellish labyrinth, so all things considered… just another day in the life, right?"

Piper chuckled, a little too loudly, blushing profusely as she cleared her throat.

The two of them stood quietly in awkward silence until the daughter of Zeus turned to address the group. "So has anyone seen my brother, or is he MIA with everyone else?"

"And what about Leo?" Hazel added.

"Couldn't tell you" Nico said plainly. "Communications all ca-put, even by our standards."

"We called everyone we could" Juniper told them. "But you were the only ones we could reach."

"I'm sure Grace has everything in hand" Percy offered, shushing his sister as she whimpered in his arms. "Knowing him he's bulldozing his way back to new Rome to get reinforcements."

"I hope so" Frank grumbled. "We're a little out numbered here."

"So what's the plan?" Thalia asked, bringing everyone's gaze to the smartest girl in the group.

"Don't look at me" Annabeth replied. "I'm still trying to process everything that's happened today. First Percy nearly raped me…"

"Wait, I What?" Percy choked, which made Estelle giggle.

"Not _you_ you, a duplicate you" Nico clarified for him. "Somehow these plants have started growing copies of people to mess with us. It's creepy. And I speak to the dead."

Grover took the opportunity to step in and explain "it's worse than that I'm afraid. You asked how we got away from the rapevine Annabeth. Well the truth is yesterday Chiron called me into the big house to tell me about some disturbing news."

He took a glance towards Piper, who flushed red. "Oh no, he knew about our plant didn't he?" She hung her head. _Of course he knew. They'd been passing it around camp for weeks, months. She had more than a few close calls getting caught by him herself._

"He was aware about your cabin's…habits" Grover nodded, making the whole group feel a little embarrassed. "Thankfully that thing never reached as far as our turf, or else gods help us. Anyway, he told me he'd received an iris message from Olympus informing him of a rather startling development. Apparently the rapevine has somehow _evolved_ from how it was originally created. Become more…"

"Alive?" Piper finished, looking over to Annabeth.

"We know" she told him, then directing her words to the group. She told them about their "conversation" in the park before Nico rescued them, how it had developed a consciousness and was talking like a person. "I guess it was only a matter of time" she theorized. "Every plant has a dryad or nymph to represent it, right? Why not the rapevine?"

"So the question now is" Hazel said nervously, "how dangerous is a sex nymph?"

"Very dangerous" Persephone answered, a shadow falling over her. She stood tall over the demigods as they listened closely to what she had to say. "I wasn't able to get much information out of Olympus before it was cut off, but this is what I do know. This nymph was spawned from the original roots of the first or Aphrodite's creation, and is now connected to every one of its children. They've taken over mount Olympus and captured the olympians, entrapping them in an endless cycle of sexual desire. Their every orgasm feeds the plant and makes it stronger, strong enough to reach out and invade the mortal world below. Manhattan is only the start, as is the location of each rapevine currently present across the world. The more energy it absorbs from lustful beings, the further its roots will spread, entrapping mortals and monsters alike."

"It's already got my parents" Percy reported solemnly.

"And my cabin mates" Piper replied.

"Reyna and Camp Jupiter" Frank cursed.

"The hunters…" Thalia choked on her words, anger flashing through her eyes. "How much of this…"sex energy" can it absorb?"

"As much is it wants" the goddess informed her. "As you can imagine, the gods are immortal so they are eternal batteries for this creature. The mortals, however, they are feeble. It will feed on their bodies until they give out, maybe even beyond. Humans are weak creatures, I don't imagine they will last long."

Percy stared at the impassive goddess, furious. "You mean that things going to fuck my family to death? Abuse our friends until their hearts give out? We need to stop them!"

"I'm not having my mates tombstone read "died shagging a plant"" Frank snapped. He turned back to Grover with a determined expression. "Did Chiron tells you anything else? How to stop it, perhaps?"

The satyr shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He said the line suddenly went dead before she could tell him what the plan was."

"She?" Annabeth stepped closer, clasping his shoulders. "Who was he talking to? Was it a goddess? Was it mom? She d have a plan!"

"No, not Athena. He said it was Hestia. Apparently she was able to slip past the vines just as it was taking over, that she had a way to fight back. But the message was cut off and we don't know what happened."

"Chiron told us to find anyone we could and tell you what we know" Juniper explained. "He hoped you would be able to succeed where he failed."

"Failed?" Piper suddenly felt a surge of guilt and grief from the two nature creatures. "Where is Chiron now?"

Grover hesitated, looking at his girlfriend before telling them through tearing eyes "he found the rapevine rising out of the lake and tried to stop it. But it got him. Told us to run before it could grab us. We left him… I left him to be…"

Piper stopped him from finishing by wrapping her arms around him, giving him a reassuring hug. She wanted to say it wasn't his fault, but she knew she didn't need to. The gesture was enough. She looked over to Annabeth, who had turned away to hide what she believed to be tears. She could sense a flood of guilt from her but couldn't understand why. _Why would she be guilty?_

"Is there anything else we should know about this thing?" Thalia asked, eager to move past the sour note onto the more pressing situation. "Why the duplicates? How can it find us so fast? How do we stop it?"

"You can't stop it" Persephone told her, her gaze unwavering as she looked around the group. "As for the other questions, that's simple. You all have a connection to the rapevine now."

"Excuse me?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

The goddess smiled mutely at their naivety, even as those who'd already worked it out looked down at the ground uneasily. "Think about it. All those days, those nights, those times you indulged with the plant for pleasure, you shared a part of yourself with it. You fed the creature just as it feeds on the gods now. Your love, your…lust, your desire, helped bring the creature to life. Now it's drawn to you, along with all those who have shared themselves with it, able to follow you anywhere you go. And because you shared your seed with it, that seed can blossom into a sapling that helps feed its desire.

"In other words, this is a monster of your own creation."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo woke up in a crater, aching all over his body as feeling come back to him. _Shit! How long was I out?_

He goes to sit up, but suddenly the room starts spinning and he collapses back onto his back. Now the numbness had passed he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his side, along with a throbbing all across his back. He blinked back awake before he could pass out again, staring up at the blue sky above the tall trees hovering over him. He tried to shake off the dizziness and remember what happened.

_Jason. The rapevine. The camp. Festus. Falling._

"Ow" he groaned, pushing himself back up as he recalled the stupid plan he had formulated to escape capture. By burning away the rapevine he'd rescued Festus and themselves. But he also released the circuit to the kill switch, disabling his dragon, thus everyone dropped like a goddamn stone. Leo rubbed his arm, looking around the crushed brushes and soil that miraculously cushioned his fall. _Could've been worse_ , he thought.

Then he saw the giant splinter sticking out of his side.

"Shit!" Leo screamed, suddenly feeling the intense pain of having a three foot long chunk of wood impaling your body. He quickly grasped his wound around the shaft to stem the bleeding, gritting his teeth as he looked around for help. This was bad, but not as bad as seeing his dragon lifeless beside him.

The golden mechanical monster lay twisted and crumpled a few feet away from him, limps and wings bent out of shape as its head lolled towards him, its dark eyes staring up at the sky. The sight broke Leo's heart but didn't worry him. He'd rebuilt him from less before. The important thing was he was free of the…

"Oh no" Leo gulped as he heard rustling from his right, turning his head to find the vines sneaking out from the hedges slowly. The thick green tendrils took their time as they approached the boy, who immediately scrambled in the opposite direction to get away from them. "No, no no no, not now!" He stammered as he dragged himself away, wincing from the pain in his side as he crawled at the earth. The plant wasn't in a hurry, recognizing a wounded animal when it saw one.

Leo's brown eyes darted around the crater, searching for his other companion. "Jason!" He cried out, unable to find him. _I swear, if that son of a Greek bastard ran off and left me by myself the selfish prick…_

He heard a light groan coming from a few feet away behind a nearby ridge, wasting no time in diverting course to check it out before the vines got him. He crawled frantically over the dirt mound hoping to find salvation, delighted to be greeted with the sight of the son of Jupiter. "Thank Christ you're…"

He froze suddenly when he saw the rapevine had already gotten to him a pair of sturdy, thick vines pumped into the unconscious body. Jason was sprawled over the ground, clothes tattered, bleeding from a head injury while the plant crawled over his back and thighs, having torn open his jeans to violate his protaste. The demigod was helpless as the vines raped him, moaning sleepily as his conscious friend pounced to his rescue.

"Get away from him!" He cried out, bonding one handed towards him. The plant ignored him as they continued to restrain the blonde, even while their comrades closed on on their own prey. Leo saw the advancing party but didn't care. He was too angry at the rapevine for what it had done to his dragon, what it had done to him and was doing to his friend Jason. His eyes blazed red hot as he screamed out "I SAID, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Unleashing a jet of flames from his fingertips at the invading vines.

The plant shrieked as his fire made contact with the tendrils, turning them black as they retreated hastily, releasing the unconscious victim and scattering under the bushes. The son of the fire god didn't waver as he scooped up the tall Roman hero and proceeded to drag him with him back towards his dragon for cover. When the vines tried to intercept he'd throw out another jet of flames to scare them off.

"Come on Jason, wake up" he huffed to the body in his arms, finally throwing him next to the bronze dragon with a heave, cringing from the effort as the wooden branch dig deeper into his side. "Fuck!" He cursed, falling back to face the oncoming tendrils. Throwing caution to the wind he took a deep, painful breath as he held his hands out in front of him, releasing a powerful surge of fire towards the plant. The vines retreated from the blistering heat as he arcs his arms before him, creating a protective barrier between them and their attackers.

He slumped back against the cold metal, sweating from the effort. With luck the wall would stay up until they had a plan, until Jason had come around, or when Leo had fixed Festus so they could escape. Which ever came first. He looked over at the unconscious demigod and gave him a kick. "Jason?"

He groaned in response, but didn't move.

"Fine" he sighed, looking down at the branch in his side. _Guess I'm on my is going to suck._

He opened up his tool belt and dug around for what he hoped was medical supplies. But go figure, he had nothing. He was a mechanic, not a doctor. _If I don't get rid of this tree, I won't be able to fix Festus in a timely manner._ So he instead pulled out a couple on things he would regret later; duct tape, a hacksaw and a smoldering iron.

The hacksaw was straightforward. He cut off the longest length of the branch leaving a six inche stub jutting out of his side. Tearing off the remains of his shirt he bundled them together into a pile to uses later. Next came the more painful part. _Note to self, pack morphine for emergencies like this._

Grabbing hold of the branch with his left hand and bracing himself against the plates of his dragon, Leo grit his teeth and began pulling. He stifled a series of cried and wails as the brach slowly dragged out of his body, tearing open his wound as blood flowed from the opening. After a long minute of agony the wood came free and the sweating boy gasped with relief as he tossed it beyond the wall of fire. "fucking hell!"

Now he was bleeding like a waterfall, and bleeding fast. He was already weak from creating the fire wall, so it wouldn't take long for him to pass out from blood loss. He quickly slapped himself a few times to stay away before reaching for the smoldering iron. _Got to cauterize the wound. Isn't that what they taught us in medical school?_ Leo never went to medical school, he learnt this from the Apollo cabin and daytime TV, and no medic would recommend what he was using. _Needs must_ , he thought as he pressed the white hot nozzle against the leaking artery.

He forgot to bite his tongue, which might have been for the best as Leo screamed into the heavens, holding the tool in place for as long as he could, waiting for the blood to stop flowing. When he finally let go he had tears in his eyes and was on the verge of collapsing. Now he was breathless, in so much pain, but he reached over for the rags made from his shirt, applying them to the smoldering wound before bandaging himself up with duct tape.

He fell back against the bronze metal, heaving slowly covered in sweat as he forced his eyes to stay open. Last thing he needed was to go into shock or a coma for whatever it was he was suffering from. He needed to stay awake, push through the pain, make his legs work and stand up and fix their only ticket out of this crater before the figurative wolves at the door decided to force their way in.

Reaching into his tool belt one more time, he brought out his spanner, giving one last hopeful glance towards Jason Grace, who unsurprisingly slept through his whole ordeal, before patting the metal dragon behind him proclaiming "okay old friend. Let's get you fixed up."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, So to summarize" Frank paced in a circle as the assembled heroes all either sat or stood around the clearing with solemn expressions, "the rapevine has developed a consciousness and evolved into a nymph, taken over mount Olympus and is using them as horny battery packs to make itself stronger, spread out through the plants across earth to invade New York, Camp half blood, Camp Jupiter and wherever else with the intention of fucking everyone into oblivion and becoming all powerful. And on top of that because we all had sex with this thing at one time or another we have established a connection with the plant then enables it to find us wherever we go and create duplicate copies of ourselves to lure our friends and family into being raped."

He turned back to the group. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think you covered all of it honey" Hazel replied.

The son of Mars nodded curtly as he continued pacing. Percy was still cradling baby Estelle with a little help from Juniper. Piper had offered to help sing her to sleep but he brushed her off, getting the distinct vibe he was still mad at her for sleeping with his ex-girlfriend. She got the hint and respectfully backed off, deciding against giving Annabeth a comforting hand lest it cause more friction between them. "So what's the plan?" Percy asked, pausing briefly to look around the group.

"I'd say we're pretty much fucked" Nico commented, but Thalia gave him a sharp look. "Poor choice of words.

"If I may" Persephone interjected, stepping forward from where she'd stayed quietly out of the discussion. "As of yet, my husbands kingdom is safe from the vile plant that plagues your world. And since you cannot walk amongst this one for fear of being hunted by the rapevine, might I offer you sanctuary within our walls. It'll give you chance to regroup and stabilize your next move."

"You mean hide out in the underworld?" Hazel asked, narrowing her gaze.

Nico looked around to find a range of expressions. "It's not the worst idea in the world" he shrugged. "Dad would be willing to put us up for a while, may even help fight back."

Percy seemed unsettled, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable taking Estelle to stay with a load of dead people. No offense to your father guys" he quickly added for Nico and Hazels benefit.

"What about Hestia?" Thalia offered. "She had a plan to stop this creature. I say we go find her."

"But we don't know where she is" Frank pointed out. "Last known location was Olympus, and I don't see any of us running up there to pick up her trail without getting a vine shoved up our asses."

That seemed to quell the argument until Annabeth turned to face Grover. "You said Chiron got an iris message, then it cut off?"

He nodded sadly. "Half way through the conversation, just…poof."

Piper's ears picked up as she sensed something in her best friend, a glimmer of hope. "What are you thinking Annie?"

She shared a glance with the demigod, about to brush it off but remembering how well they could read each other these days. "Iris sent the message to Chiron, or at least relayed it from Hestia. What if we instead focused on finding her first. She might have the rest of the message or know how to find the goddess of the hearth."

Nico nodded, "nice plan." Then he leaned forward and added in a serious tone "one problem. What if the message was cut off for a reason? As in, something stopped her from sending it."

"All the more reason to find her" Annabeth argued. "If she's in danger, we rescue her. Then we'll have a lead on Hestia _and_ we get a source of communication back online to call for any help still out there."

"And what if it's a trap and the rapevine catches us?"

The young woman refused to answer, both because she was afraid to and because she believed she would need to. Everyone's eyes started to glow with the same optimism she had. _It could work._

A few members were still skeptical however. "Too risky" Thalia said shaking her head. "I mean, I'd love to give a little pain back to those vines for taking my girls like that, but we don't even know where to find Iris. I'm a good hunter, but I can't track gods out of thin air."

"Traveling to the underworld is the safest option" Persephone said, rather more urgently. "My husband will be able to mount a counter attack on Olympus and then you will have all the gods you require."

"And it'd be safer than here" Nico agreed.

Percy still seemed unconvinced, cradling Estelle against his chest. "Is there another option that doesn't seem emotionally scarring for my baby sister? Or me, for that matter?"

"Are we sure there's no way for us to find Iris?" Piper asked the goddess, running out of ideas. "I mean, we managed to send an iris message to Olympus before…" Her words stopped short, remembering how the message played out.

Annabeth shuddered as the memory returned to her also. "You're right" she said quietly. "It's too risky. Nicos right. The rapevine must already have her."

"Actually…" Grover suddenly spoke, nervously tapping his hoof. He glanced around the group with an uneasy expression, hunching his shoulders. "I might have a way to find her."

Everyone turned to look at him, the sudden shift in attention making him shrink away for the idea. "Grover?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes curious and hopeful. He could let her down when she looked at him like this.

"Well…" he said quietly, fiddling with his pan flute. Juniper stepped up to place an encouraging hand on his arm, smiling softly. "I figured out a way to track the rapevine, or at least have an idea where it was…is. It's not great, but it helped us find all of you while it was chasing you. If the plant does have Iris, then I might… I think… be able to find her through it." Everyone stared at him and he coughed uncomfortably. "I know it sounds crazy…"

"It sounds brilliant" Piper beamed, looking around at the others. "Isn't that brilliant?"

Thalia nodded with a smile, "if you can map the progress of the rapevine, we'll have an advantage of the plant, figure out how to stay ahead of it. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I dunno" he mumbled under his breath.

Annabeth leapt up to her feet, her eyes alight with possibilities. "Okay! This is good. I think we have a plan now. If Grover can pinpoint the location of Iris, we can send a team to rescue her from the rapevine and find out what Hestia had planned, maybe even find her."

"I still think it's a bad idea" Nico interjected, but Annabeth cut him off. "We can also send another team to meet Hades and enlist his aid. Between the lot of us we'll have the resources to mount a counter attack."

"Beats all other ideas we've had so far" Thalia agreed rising to her feet.

"We sure splitting up is a wise idea?" Hazel asked until her boyfriend shushed her. "Strategically it's the best option. This way, if one group is captured, they'll have the other to rescue them."

There was a little more back and forth, but ultimately the group reached a consensus and the teams were decided. Persephone would lead half the group to the underworld. As they were the children of her husband, Nico and Hazel agreed to join her, followed reluctantly by Percy while Frank, Annabeth, Piper And Thalia signed up to venture out and rescue a messenger goddess.

The teams made swift preparations and farewells, Frank And Hazel exchanging words of encouragement promising to live long enough to see one another. Thalia notched her bow and sharpened her weapons while Piper consulted Grover on how he was going to locate the rapevine holding Iris. Percy soothed Estelle to sleep before carefully handing him to Juniper and the satyr. "You sure about this?" He asked them worryingly.

"I promise, we'll keep her safe" Juniper swore, even on the river styx as she took the baby in her arms.

"The rapevine will be following you guys everywhere because of…well, you know," Grover told him.

Percy nodded in understanding. He'd been fucked by the plant so he had a connection it could exploit. But neither Grover, Juniper or Estelle had been as intimate with it, meaning they would be able to fly under its radar. His sister was safer with them right now. "Just so we're clear" he said to his old friend, locking his sea green eyes on him, "if that plant gets anywhere near her…"

"I'll tear it to ribbons" the satyr promised. "Oaths to nature be damned."

The two of them chuckled, clasping arms before pulling into a hug, bidding the other good luck.

Annabeth waited a few feet away for the dark haired demigod to finish before approaching him, her mind endlessly turning over what she was going to say. "Percy?" She spoke, her voice shaky, catching his attention as he turned to come face to face with her. They froze in the moment their eyes locked, a wash of conflicting emotions sparking between them. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, the sound of her heart beating filling her ears. _I'm so sorry,_ she wanted to scream, the only thing occupying her mind was all the ways she'd hurt him, the ways she betrayed him. She felt herself already on the verge of tears. "Percy, I just…"

"Don't!" He said abruptly, closing his eyes to quell his own, clenching his fists. "Just…don't" he told her as he stormed past her, refusing to meet her gaze again, leaving her standing by herself in the clearing while he joined his team.

"Everything alright?" Hazel asked, but the look Percy shot her made her voice catch in her throat.

"If we are all ready" Persephone asked, nodding to the son of hades. "If you would, dear boy."

Nico took a deep breath, extending his arms for them to hold onto. "We'll call you when we get there" he told the others moments before the four of them were enveloped by shadow, disappearing onto the darkness.

Piper cautiously walked over to a frozen Annabeth, finding her staring at the spot they'd vanished from with tears running down her cheeks. "They'll be fine" she told her confidently, reassuring her. The blonde girl nodded as she wiped her face, putting on a strong front for the others benefit. She shared a look with Piper, both understanding the other more then they ever have before.

 _Everything will be okay_ , Piper tried to tell her, but she knew it wouldn't be.


	14. Chapter 14

The forest was ghostly empty as the four of the walked silently through the trees, heads on a swivel looking for any sign of trouble.

Nobody had said a word after Grover had used a unique trinket bequeathed to him by the Lords of the Wild to get around the world faster, traveling between one tree and the next, to get the group of heroes to their destination. Since the Satyr had found a way to track the rapevine as it spread its roots further and further across the country Annabeth theorized that the plant might have surly intercepted the rainbow goddess and have her captive. So using Grover's mapping technique they found a viable location that could prove to be Iris's cabin, nice and secluded just how she liked it. The main problem was Grover's transport was only one way, meaning if they did find the goddess they'd have to rescue her otherwise they were stranded in the middle of the woods with a vengeful rapevine.

_Just the kind of thinking to keep the mind sharp._

The four demigods kept a tight ring as they moved carefully but briskly across the ground, treading lightly in case they stepped on something they shouldn't. Thalia led the way, putting her tracking skills to use to keep them on track and point out any potential hazards. Frank followed beside her, sword drawn ready for anything. The only two distracted were the brains and the emotional support following behind them.

Annabeth was silent as she looked down at the ground, her dim grey eyes on her footing while her mind raced with negative thoughts. They questioned everything about her, whether she was a worthy hero, if she deserved to be happy, what if she was a bad person like Luke Castilian. Maybe there was a reason she did the things she did and this is some big long prank or punishment by Hera or someone. Or maybe she was never meant to be with Percy and she sabotaged herself and should just give up and…

"Annie?" Piper touched her friends arm in an attempt to grab her attention. She could feel all the spiraling emotions coming from her and was starting to get queasy from how fast they were spinning out of control. Her instinct to ground her worked as Annabeth's eyes shot up suddenly, her arm flinching away from her as she stared at her. Piper suddenly backed off as she sensed a tidal wave of hate crash towards her, so intense her kaleidoscope eyes flashed red in response. "Sorry" she stammered, turning pale as she turned away in shame.

Annabeth shook her head, trying to clear her cluttered mind as she stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry" she said, rubbing her elbow as they kept walking. She'd realized what Piper must've assumed from her reaction and felt guilty. "I wasn't… I wasn't blaming you Pipes. I just…"

"Yeah" she replied glumly, glancing up at the sad young demigod beside her. "Yeah, I know. But I am kinda responsible. It was my plant."

"I'm the one who snuck into your cabin" Annabeth argued.

"You had a boyfriend."

"I kissed you first" she reminded her sharply, her eidetic memory replaying the image clearly. The flash was quickly followed by a series showing Piper hanging upside down, held up by her ankle, wearing nothing but her hiking boots as the daughter of Athena stood in her cabin tied up but horny. She closed her eyes and forced the memory to stop before it continued and brought her to tears. "This is my fault, not yours."

"We both made a mistake that day" Piper said comfortingly. She wanted to put her arm around her shoulders and hug her best friend but knew that would have the opposite reaction. So she just folded her arms and kept walking, quietly telling her "I'm still here if you need me."

Annabeth couldn't trust herself to say anything, but managed to share a tiny nod of appreciation. She couldn't stomach it right now, but she needed her friend by her side.

Thalia knelt down by a tree to check a faint trail crossing their path. _Defiantly a rabbit,_ she told herself. She could tell from several feet away, but she wanted to pause briefly so she could look back at the two demigods behind her without being obvious or nosy. "They'll be okay" Franks voice pierced the silence as he marched onwards without waiting for her to get back to her feet.

"Am I allowed to ask?" Thalia pondered aloud, jogging to catch up and continue the hunt.

Frank glanced back at the two of them and made a face. "Percy and Annabeth broke up a week or two ago. The details are a bit…complicated. It's a touchy subject right now."

"So don't ask about it. Got it" she nodded, happy to turn her attention to the task at hand. She'd been out of the loop for a while now. Traveling with the hunters are like that, months without internet or social media and blind luck if you see your friends long enough to trade stories. Keeping tabs on the different camps got even harder when their spare time was occupied with a seductive plant that could (admittedly) bring untold pleasure to whomever shared its company. Thalia was foolish to have brought that thing back from the lake with her and now her comrades were paying for it. She had left the hunters alone with that thing to be fucked into oblivion, terrified if Artemis' gift of immortality would hold for such a creature. She wasn't sure if fucking it, or fucking each other, had broken the terms of the gift. _If I die on this quest, I'll have my answer._

As the daughter of Zeus continued through the trees her thoughts drifted to her brother out there possibly by himself. "I wonder how Jason is handling all of this?" She found herself saying out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine" Frank replied. "Knowing him he's probably rallying his own strike force and storming Olympus as we speak."

"That'd be suicide" Thalia told him.

He shrugged. "I know. But that doesn't mean he won't want to send that rapevine to hell. And between you and me…if anyone's likely to survive this whole mess, it's him. He's as stubborn as his dad and doesn't like to die easy."

Thalia smiled as she looked back at him. "I know a few demigods like that" she said, referring to literally everyone she'd ever met. _In many ways we're all like our parents._ She looked back at the two girls lagging behind, still in quiet conversation with one another. "She and my brother still a thing?"

Frank glanced back to check on Piper, shaking his head. "They took a permanent break. His decision but sounds like he played his cards wrong and Piper wasn't having it."

"He always did have an ego problem."

"Worked out though. She's happily single, though my girlfriend tells me there's a secret crush somewhere out there she's keeping close to her chest. And Jason appears to have hooked up with our praetor back home. Meanwhile we're all busily getting ourselves fucked over my a…"

"Hush!" Thalia suddenly stopped, holding up her hand and drawing her bow. Frank immediately fell silent as Annabeth and Piper caught up, seeing the hunters signal and coming to a crouch.

The black haired demigod waved her hand to move forward, leading the party carefully through the trees towards the solitary cabin in the middle of the woods. She notched an arrow as they approached, careful not to make too much noise as she placed her feet along the gravely dirt. Frank quietly drew his sword and the girls pulled out their daggers as they followed closely behind, alert for any sign of danger.

The broke the tree line in a single file and swiftly crossed to the building, a yellow glow exiting out of the nearby windows. They slipped into the shadows by the wall and edged around it, listening carefully for any signs of life inside. They couldn't hear movement, but could make out a faint series of noises drifting from the cabin, muffled by the wooden structure. Thalia was the first to reach the window and darted under it to lean against one side while Frank mirrored her on the other.

With a quick nod, they each peered inside to scout the situation. It wasn't good.

Inside the cabin was the goddess Iris, bent over her counter for her organic produce shop was three thick vines rammed into her from behind. Her arms were sprayed out crawling at the counter top scratching gouges with her nails, her wrist pinned by green tendrils with more holding her head against the wooden surface. Her face was contorted in pleasure as the plant pounded her, inserting a fourth vine into her and fucking her even harder. As the demigods scanned the cabin they saw more vines dotted weaving over the furniture leading into the bedroom where Iris assistant Fleecy was lying on her back with her feet suspended in the air, the bed rocking as the cloud nymph was penetrated in both holes, her mouth occupied by a thrusting vine while two large pink flowers clamped around her breasts.

"That bad huh" Annabeth whispered, examining the expressions of her friends faces as they pulled their gaze away from the orgy inside to crouch beside them.

"On the bright side, they seem to be enjoying it" Frank offered, the joke in bad taste.

"Is there any way to get them out?" Piper asked but already sensing the doubt from Thalia as she shook her head.

Frank wasn't ready to give up yet, offering up a plan. "Maybe if we hack our way in we can create a path to drag them out where they can regain their senses and help us escape."

"I don't think that'll work" Annabeth argued. "From what I…heard, the rapevine has a way to temporarily inhibit the gods powers, making them more mortal while it fucks them. Even if we can get them out they'd be powerless until it wears off."

"Besides" Thalia agreed, casting a glance through the window, "the plant will sense us coming and grab us before we got through the door. We need a plan B or else this trip was for nothing."

While the other three were strategizing options Piper found herself distracted, rubbing her temple as she felt her heart rate quicken. Her senses were picking up a hundred things at once and was starting to send a sharp buzz through her brain and body. "You okay Pipes?" Annabeth asked, seeing the distress the daughter of Aphrodite was suddenly in.

"I don't know" she replied, pressing her fist against her head and she fought to quell the pounding sensations. "Much much emotion…I can feel it…gods it's so strong!"

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Frank asked, quietly recalling a brief incident he'd heard through gossip around half-blood hill where one of the Aphrodite kids had taken part in an orgy and the bombardment of sexual sensations supposedly overwhelmed them and made them so nauseous they passed out.

Piper shook her head, regaining control over herself. "No, I'm okay."

Thalia placed a hand on her shoulder, a show of compassion that put the girl at ease. "Sense anything useful?" She asked, taking a stab in the dark as they really had nothing else to work with.

Piper looked back at her as she sorted through all the sensations still hovering around her. "Joy, excitement, lust…so much lust…" She scrunched her eyes shut as she felt a spike of escasty from a suddenly orgasm from one of the goddesses. "Fear, pain, despair…"

_Wait,_ _**one** _ _of the goddesses?_

She reopened her eyes suddenly, furrowing her brow as she looked around at the others. "What?" Frank asked as she started to creep past him towards the edge of the cabin, peering around the wall back towards the circling trees.

"Iris is enjoying the rapevine" Piper told them as her gaze found what she was looking for. "But it wasn't her despair I was sensing. That was coming from over there."

As she pointed out into the clearing the others came up alongside her and found what she was talking about, collectively sucking in a breath as they witnessed the sight of a third victim trapped by the rapevine, tangled in vines and tied to a tree, her brown dress torn away so small tendrils could coil around her naked body and pound her relentlessly while her tear soaked cheeks bulged from the violating cock gagging her.

"Is that Hestia?" Annabeth asked in disbelief as they realized the goddess of the hearth, the one who Chiron had been contacted by and had the answers to how to fight the rapevine, was right here in front of their very eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

To say things were quiet underground was putting it mildly. But the silence between the three demigods was practically deafening.

The tunnels were pitch black as they walked cautiously through them taking a back entrance into the underworld, led by the goddess Persephone who strode purposely in front. Being a god she didn't require any assistance in finding her way, but the mortal heroes had to draw their weapons to emit their respective glow to keep their footing. Hazel held up her imperial gold sword surveying the walls while Percy walked beside her brandishing his bronze sword named riptide, both faintly glowing in the dark. Behind them Nico tread silently, his dark eyes adjusting to the darkness allowing him to see without help which annoyed Hazel because they shared the same father yet not the same powers.

 _His dad is Hades, yours is Pluto,_ she reminded herself. _Same deity but different gods._

"So…" she spoke hesitantly, her voice bouncing around the silent tunnel shocking the group to attention. "Once we get dad on side, what's the plan? Regroup with Annabeth's team and retake Olympus?"

"That's plan A" Nico shrugged, focusing on the darkness keeping an eye out for trouble.

"But just in case, do we have a plan B?"

Neither of the others responded until Nico replied "if you think of another plan, we'll call that plan B."

Hazel sighed, hoping for a little more optimism from her little brother. She looked across to the son of Poseidon draped in shadow, still appearing distracted since they shadow jumped down here. "You want to talk about it?" She asked tentatively.

"No" he said curtly without even glancing at her.

She nodded and returned her attention to her footing. But after a minute of more silence she couldn't help herself. "Look, I get it. You're upset, but you shouldn't be angry with Annabeth."

"I am really not having this conversation right now!" Percy said, brushing off her concern.

Hazel however chose to ignore him. "Do you really think Annabeth would intentionally hurt you like this? The rapevine got in her head, just like it got in ours. If you want to blame someone for you two breaking up, blame _it_ , okay. After all.." she continued, drawing a more irritable expression from the Greek teen as she measured her words carefully, "we all cheated on our partners with a plant didn't we? That's why it's chasing us now, because we all had sex with it."

"Yeah, but you can't really call what you do cheating sis" Nico pointed out. "You and Frank have an open relationship, meaning everyone's fair game. And me and Will aren't really exclusive either. So there's only one person here who truly betrayed their girlfriend, even if it was with a plant."

"Just shut up!" Percy snapped, whirling on Nico pointing his sword at him.

The younger teen froze in his tracks as he stared down Percy's blade, a calm demeanor falling over him. "You might want to take it easy with that thing Jackson" he said slowly, locking his dark brown eyes on the demigod. "You might hurt yourself."

"Just shut up Nico" Percy growled furiously, glaring at the boy.

"Don't get mad at me just because you're girlfriend slept with another, sorry, _two_ other women! Your relationship was destined for failure anyway. After all, you leapt into someone else's bed just as quickly."

"You mean you were eager to get be blind drunk and force yourself on me" he argued, lowering the sword to get in the boys face, his sea green eyes ablaze with anger.

"I am not responsible for your break up."

"I would never cheat on her, but you… you made me into this."

"I didn't hear any objections at the time, not even after Jason walked in on us."

 _Wait, what?_ Hazel stood awkwardly to the side, her eyes darting between the two of them as she tried to find an opening to get between them. Persephone hadn't noticed the halt in their progress and was disappearing down the tunnel, leaving them stranded if they didn't resolve this fast.

"I didn't want anything to do with you that way and you knew that. You as good as raped me and can never forgive you for it."

"Fine. I took advantage of a hurt and drunk friend. Big deal." Nico stepped closer to whisper coldly "but we both now Annabeth _chose_ to sleep with Piper. For all we know they're fucking right now, helping her forget all about you and your tiny little prick."

Percy finally lost his temper, Lunging at the son of hades and pinning him to the wall. His fist grabbed his leather collar holding him up so the two of them could glare into one another's eyes, the fury igniting the air as twin opposing powers hummed to their command.

"That's enough!" Hazel shouted, finally stepping in to pry the two apart, glaring at each of them in turn. "Fighting each other isn't going to help this quest!"

"He started it!" Percy yelled lunging for Nico again, but Hazel stood her ground and shoved him away from her brother.

"This isn't about who started it" she countered, fixing her stern gaze on the frustrated demigod. "This is about you. You're feeling guilty for betraying Annabeth the same way she betrayed you. You don't know if you can forgive her because you can't forgive yourself. So now you're lashing out at whoever's convenient, be it Piper or Nico or me or anyone else."

"Yeah, you tell him sis" Nico smirked, but she immediately turned her scolding attention to him.

"Don't you start! You're just bitter and jealous because even after they've broken up Percy is still in love with Annabeth and is choosing her over you."

She watched as the two of them opened their mouths to protest but ultimately looked down and shifted awkwardly like schoolchildren. "I don't care "who blames who" or "who started what", both of you need to get your shit together. I am not babysitting a heartbroken puppy or a moody teenager. We have a sinister plant nymph rampaging through Manhattan right now, so _please_ pull your heads out of your asses and grow up."

And with that she let out a frustrated sigh as she waited for them to apologize, with some reluctance. "Sorry" Percy said faintly.

"Fine" Nico mirrored half heartedly.

 _I guess I can take that,_ she decided. _Better than trying to throttle each other._

She turned to look at her brother, putting away her disappointment long enough to tell him to catch up with Persephone and ask her to wait for them. The black haired teenager cast one last glare at Percy before departing, leaving him alone with the daughter of Pluto. "Going to shout at me some more?" He asked as she stood in front of him, blocking his path away from this conversation.

"We're going to have to talk about this" she told him sternly.

"Nothing to talk about" he snapped moving to push past her, but she stepped in front and pressed a forceful hand on his chest.

"I get you're hurting because she cheated on you. I get your angry because you cheated on her. I get why you ended things. But this self destructive attitude isn't helping anyone, not when we need you thinking straight. We need to work together to stop the rapevine, so you need to start letting people in. Especially Annabeth and Piper. And maybe try to work with Nico instead of arguing with him."

"It's not that simple" he sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes.

Hazel looked at him, her golden eyes regarding him with compassion and sympathy. "You want to know why me and Frank are able to make our relationship work?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes at the question. "You mean your "non-exclusive" arrangement? What does that have to do with anything?"

She shot him a warning look before answering "We know that no matter how many people we sleep with, however many guys or girls either I have sex with or he has sex with or we both have sex with, at the end of the day Frank is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know he wants to spend it _exclusively_ with me too. Because we love each other that much." She tilted her head as she ask Percy "do you still love Annabeth? Even after what you both did?"

He stood silently looking down at the ground unable, or unwilling, to answer her. After a minute Hazel gave up and just turned to walk down the tunnel, leaving Percy to come to his senses and jog after her.

Fortunately they didn't have much tunnel left and managed to catch up to the goddess and demigod at the exit into a larger chamber. The four of them stepped out onto the edge of a wide expansive grey field leading to a towering structure looming in the middle of the cavern. "The back entrance to dads palace" Nico explained. "Not much back here since he expanded under LA. Usually just houses a few hundred of his undead armies as backup."

"So where are they?" Hazel asked worryingly.

"Possibly stationed at all possible entry points to the underworld" Persephone explained. "My husband is not blind nor deaf to the situation above ground and would likely taken precautions to secure his kingdom. We must go" she declared, marching forward leading the three of them inside.

The obsidian walls towered over them as they maneuvered through the corridors towards the throne room. The goddess led the way with great haste, but the demigods sensed something amiss as the ventured deeper. They walked further and further, but at no point did they meet anyone on the journey. No ghosts, no skeletal guards, nobody. "Anyone one else getting a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Percy whispered to the others.

"We should've passed at least a dozen guards by now" Nico agreed, drawing his Stygian steel sword as they rounded the next corner.

"Here we are" Persephone stated, stepping aside to gesture to the open doorway. "My husband is waiting for you" she told them as she hurried them inside.

The heroes stepped into the throne room cautiously and crossed the large grey floor towards the looming seats at the heart of the palace, looking up to greet the lord of the underworld with a nervous optimism. "Dad!" Nico called out as they approached as one. "We've come to ask for your…"

His words fell flat as they ground to a halt at the foot of the steps leading to his chair, staring up at the harrowing sight before them.

_They were too late._

Sitting in his throne was the great god of the underworld Hades, draped in his pitch black robes shimmering with distorted faces of dead souls, sprawled out over the obsidian chair as dozens of thick green vines ensnare the powerful god. A faint pink mist surrounded him as the rapevine slithered over his thinning body, plunging down his throat mercilessly as a large pink bulb suckled his grey cock in his lap, massaging it thoroughly as the pale man grunted and groaned into the vine in his mouth.

"Oh fucking Hades" Nico exclaimed turning green, covering his mouth as he spun away before he could throw up. Percy gawped at the man he, up until now, greatly feared being ravished by the plant, resisting the urge to scream and flee in terror for different reasons. Hazel found herself tilting her head with an audible "huh" as she briefly admired her dads form, her gold eyes falling on the slim but long dick exploding inside the vine around it.

"Well, so much for that plan" Percy sighed redrawing riptide ready to cut the plant to pieces. They needed another god on their side and he still needed to blow off steam so he was willing to tangle with the rapevine right now. "I'll start hacking" he told the others, "you guys pull him out of his chair."

"Um, Percy?" Hazel suddenly croaked, pointing to the throne beside her father. The seat reserved for his wife and queen Persephone, currently occupied by the goddess herself as the vines tangled themselves around her, thrusting into her pussy and ass as she moaned freely, crying out in joyous orgasm, her breasts on display as her body wiggled fluidly in the plants hold.

The trio stared at the goddess in shock, dumbstruck as Percy forced himself to ask what his friends were thinking too. "But Persephone is there, then how can she be…"

There was laughter behind them as ice ran up the demigods spines, their heads slowly turning around to face the goddess who'd led them here so hastily.

"Oh isn't this a sight to behold" Persephone, the fake Persephone, said with a wide smile as her skin changed color until it had reverted back to a dim green with pink lips and bright glowing eyes, chuckling as more vines grew out of the halls around them covering the walls and ceiling. Hades moaned loudly as he ejaculated into the plant again, the vine swallowing his cum making the plant hum all at once, the replicas skin glowing faintly as she absorbed his essence into her. The heroes could sense the power radiating from her treating stronger with each climax, the blood falling from their faces as they realized they'd walked right into a trap.

"Welcome home children" the rape vine proclaimed, spreading her arms out in greeting. "Won't you give your dear step mother a kiss?"


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Jason's eyes fluttered open the protective barrier was on the verge of vanishing completely. The fires had been burning for hours and had finally used up whatever mythical eagerly Leo had pumped into it to stay blistering hot to keep the rapevine at bay.

Jason wasn't aware of any of this as he came too. All he could feel was the throbbing headache pounding his skull and a rather bad case of constipation in his backside. "What the fuck hit me?" He groaned stirring awake, rubbing his eyes before realizing his hands were covered in soot, smudging his skin black. "Reyna?" He called groggily thinking he was waking up in her room back home like he had done most nights lately.

Then recents events came back to him and his eyes shot open. "Leo!" He screamed, sitting up too fast and sending his head spinning. He reached for his weapon only to discover it was missing. Upon further inspection he discovered his clothes had been torn apart, including his pants exposing a little too much of his dignity. He didn't actually care that his penis was hanging out as he stumbled up to his feet, scanning the wall of fire wildly getting his bearings.

He saw the gathering vines outside the circle waiting for the heat to subside, a massive hulking mass of green tentacles hovering like vultures to reclaim their prey. Jason glared back at this with a furious determination to slice each tendril apart before they left, but remembered he had other priorities.

He turned around to find the giant bronze dragon lifeless on the ground, unmoving but thankfully not a threat any longer. Lowering his gaze found the crumpled form of its owner unconscious beside it. "Leo!" Jason called out, shambling forward to roll the boy onto his back. A brief examination revealed he wasn't dead, but the hasty patch over the wound worried the son of Jupiter. It appeared like the mechanic had passed out from severe blood loss and even worse the wound looked to be infected. _Shit, Leo. What the hell have you done to yourself?_

"Hey! Wake up buddy!" He shouted at him as he shook him violently, slapping his face until the shaggy haired demigod groaned, whining insesintly like he'd been woken up on a weekend.

"Five more minutes mom" the boy mumbled rolling over until Jason yanked him back. "Come on, wake up" he repeated insisntantly, stirring the boy awake. "Jason?" Leo muttered, blinking up at his friend crouching over him. His brown eyes unintentionally glanced down at Jason's exposed crotch and he groaned. "Mate, that day on the Argo was fun, but would you mind putting your junk back in the trunk?"

The blonde Roman rolled his eyes as he hurled him up to sit beside his dragon, making sure he had the Greek hero's attention. "What happened? Last thing I remember is falling out of the sky."

"A lot" Leo replied sleepily, his eyes constantly fluttering closed. Jason has to periodically slap him to keep him from blacking out. "The rapevine… the wall won't hold much longer. I tried… to fix him… must've passed out."

"Did you finish at least?"

He glanced behind him at the silent dragon, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I'll have… to check."

"Make it quick" Jason told him, helping him up to his feet to inspect the machine keeping one eye on the dwindling flames. "That plant is going to come back at us any minute. I don't know about you, but I'm not having that thing coming anywhere near me."

"Too late" Leo chuckled. "I already saved your ass this morning. You're welcome." Jason didn't get the joke as he looked around for a weapon, picking up a large branch he didn't know had previously been sticking out of his partner. Leo focused on Festus, double checking the wiring and the gears, surprised to find he'd managed to get everything in place before he fell unconscious. "He's good" he declared, turning to stroke the monsters snout. "But without power he won't wake up."

Jason kept his gaze on the plant while he queried "didn't you fit him with a self sustaining power core or something?"

"He needs a jump start. You have an engine and some jumper cables anywhere?"

"No, but I might have something better" he replied, pulling Leo away so he could place his hands on the giant bronze dragon. _One power surge coming up_. With a concentrated blast he sent several thousand bolts of lightning through the machine, immediately spurring the mechanisms to life. Festus flinched as power shifted through him, lighting up his eyes slowly. Jason stepped back to watch the dragon return to life. "Now what?"

"It'll take a little time to reboot him completely" Leo told him.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't… know" he said slumping down to the floor, his eyes rolling into his skull collapsing in a heap.

"Leo?" Jason cried out catching his friend before he hit the ground, trying to wake him back up. This time however he was down for the count and unresponsive. "Crap!" He cursed as the circle of fire fizzled out completely, leaving them both open for the rapevine to advance.

Leaving Leo on the floor Jason scooped up the branch and brought it before him ready to fight back. "Stay back" he warned the vines, brandishing the weapon with electricity arcing around his blue eyes. He was ready to hit hard. The vines regarded him silently before shooting forward, equally ready to subdue and violate him and the unconscious boy at his feet.

The son of Jupiter braced himself for the assault until there was a mighty roar behind him, turning back in time to see the metal dragon lift its head up and unleash a jet of white hot flames in his direction.

"Fuck!" Jason screamed, covering his head and ducking down as the flames shoot overhead at the menacing mass of tendrils, scorching them to ash as they withered in retreat. He risked peering up to see the blackened remains around him, looking up to find Festus standing up and peering down at him. "Hey? You good?" He asked cautiously.

Festus' gears whirred in response, his snout lowering to nudge the sleeping mechanic. Jason took that as a sign of concern, smiling in relief before seeing the vines re-emerging out of the bushes. "We need to leave" he told the dragon, pulling the unconscious demigod onto the dragons back and then hoisting himself up after him. Without any further encouragement the giant machine extended its wings and leapt up out of the trees into the sky, carrying them both away from harm.

Safely out of the plant reach Jason took a moment to figure out his next plan. _Leo is in a bad way. He wound needs treating. I need some new clothes. We need reinforcements. No idea how many of the others are still out there. Camp half blood is lost, that leaves one other option._

"Get us to Camp Jupiter as fast as possible" he ordered the dragon, directing him towards San Francisco where he hoped help would be waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

The cabin was alive with the sounds of muffled cries and moans, the air engulfed with the scent of sweat, cum and a mix of organic aromas. The rooms were so thick with sexual desire Frank felt his cock grow erect the moment he stepped across the threshold. He closed the door behind him carefully, stepping over the scattered vines on the ground as he entered the space. His gaze immediately fell on the goddess pinned on the table, her eyelids fluttering in a hypnotic daze as she climaxed from the relentless fucking her pussy was receiving. Across from her Fleecy lay unconscious in the bedroom, unable to move while the plant continued to assault her in her sleep, her stomach bloated from overuse.

Frank swallowed back his nerves as he walked deeper inside, waiting for the rapevine to make its move. It knew he was here, the tendrils turning in his direction forming a circle around him. He stared patiently at them, daring them to engage first. "I've been waiting for you" a soft voice said warmly coming from the doorway to his left.

He turned around to see the silhouette of a young woman standing there, leaning against the frame complete nude. Frank was startled by her appearance but managed to hide his reaction from her. "I know what you are" he told her.

The young woman stepped forward, her face coming into the light so the son of mars could see she was a green and pink nymph and a perfect copy of his girlfriend Hazel. She sauntered over slowly, her smile eerily familiar along with the curve of her hips and size of her breasts, length of her hair and shape of her lips. _It looks exactly like her._

"Do you like what you see?" the nymph asked him, giving him a little twirl on the spot for his to ogle at. He remained silent which made her chuckle. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid" he replied, fixing his eyes on her. "I knew you'd find me. I don't fancy running."

She purred as she stepped closer to him, brushing her hand along his broad chest admiring his stature. "Nobody likes running forever. We always catch up eventually. Besides…I remember how you and she like it. I could bring you unbelievable pleasure Frank. You just have to… relax."

As the plant talked, her arms wrapped around the demigod pressing her body against him, edging her lips closer to hover in front of his mouth so he could feel her warm breath on his face. Around him the vines edged closer, drawn to the sexual tension brewing between the pair of them. But before the tendrils could reach him he grabbed the nymph by the shoulders and held her away from him, telling her "no. I don't want to relax."

"Don't fight it my dear" the nymph insisted. "We can be so god together."

"I know" he agreed, knocking the nymph off guard. "You're not her. You're not Hazel, and that's good. She's amazing, true, but she's still mortal. I have the strength of my father behind me, but I can't be truly… she's not strong enough. Id break her. But you…" he stroked the nymphs shoulder eyeing up her perfect form, his lips tugging into a smile, "I think you could handle what I really want to do to her."

The fake Hazel stared at the demigod in surprise, quickly breaking into a grin. "Oh, I can take anything you throw at me. You can do anything you want to me."

"Good" he smiled, grabbing her face and slamming into a rough kiss. The nymph didn't resist as he forced his tongue into her mouth, moaning encouragingly as their bodies melded together. The vines instinctively moved to coil around the young man's body but he abruptly broke the kiss to growl "no! No vines. If you want me to fuck you, then it must just be you and me."

The nymph's eyes sparkled with excitement, the vines retreating at once. "I'm all yours" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist, hoisting her up to let her legs wrap around him as he bit down into her collarbone, making her wail as he carried her to the nearest wall and smashed them both into it.

Outside the cabin the girls watched with conflicting shock, doubt and arousal as the male demigod began his vigorous interaction with the rapevine. "Wow" Piper said breathlessly, no doubt being bombarded by lustful emotions coming from inside. "He's quite…talented." Thalia rolled her eyes while Annabeth averted her gaze, waiting for the cue to make their next move.

A few minutes earlier, Annabeth had come up with the crazy suggestion that vaguely resembled a plan and relayed it to the group. "That's crazy!" Thalia objected after hearing it. "You think that plant is going to just forget its raping a goddess if one of us goes in there to fuck it ourselves?"

"I know it sounds like suicide" Annabeth argued, "but I might work. Even the most powerful beings will get distracted under the right circumstances."

"She's right" Piper agreed, but somewhat begrudgingly. "I've had enough orgies to notice its attention will slacken if one of us is particularly _exceptional_." She looked up to see the three of them looking at her with questioning expressions. "I live in a cabin full of horny children of Aphrodite remember." They nodded.

"Okay, so which one of us should go in there" Frank asked.

There was a long pause among the group before Annabeth volunteered "I'll go."

"No, I'll go" Piper shook her head.

"It's my plan" the daughter of Athena told her.

"I have more experience" she fired back.

"Nobody is doing this because it's a stupid plan" Thalia told them. "Why can't we just go over there, cut Hestia out of her restraints then make a run for it?"

"Because they'll be on top of us before we can make it three feet over there" Annabeth warned her. Our best chance is to divert its attention and I can't think of anything it would be attracted by."

"It's not just that" Piper added, "Having sex with it wouldn't be enough. You'd need to be special, amazing, and so good it would need to draw all its active energy just to keep up."

Frank glanced across to the action inside the cabin, suddenly hearing his girlfriend Hazel in his head complimenting his on being "the god of sex". _You're so powerful I bet you'd be able to fuck all of Olympus into submission._ Frank sighed as he said aloud "I'll do it. You guys will be of more use if you don't get caught. Wait here until it looks like I have its complete attention" he told them, standing up and marching to the door before anyone could stop him.

The girls all watched him approach the door, letting a short pray that he'll be careful as he entered the cabin slowly. After a short minute Piper and Annabeth both turned to look at each other. "I'd hate to ask, but…" Annabeth asked her friend nervously, "Would Frank actually be able to… you know?"

Piper thought about it a moment, her mind flashing back to all the tales Hazel recounted to her about their more passionate nights, even recalling that day on the Argo when most of their group got together to have an orgy. A hopeful smile tugged at her lips. "I think I could, yeah."

Frank slammed the nymph copy of Hazel into the wall hard enough to send splinters flying into the air, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Oh Frank!" she gasped as he kissed her passionately, adopting the submissive tone Hazel would always use when she was turned on by his forwardness. He always got a hard on hearing her speak like that, the tightness in his pants proving this was no exception despite it being a phoney. "Oh frank, please fuck me. Fuck my pussy frank!"

"I'll fuck your pussy" Frank growled, whirling her around to shove her face against the hard wall, slapping her asscheeks hard enough to turn them red in one hit, "I'll fuck your pussy when I decide you've earned it." The nymph moaned in trepidation at his commanding behaviour, dripping wet by the time he'd pulled his cock out of his trousers to direct it towards her waiting hole. "Until then," he snarled, pulling her green hair to force her to look him in the eye as he told her "I'm going to take your ass instead."

The cabin was filled with a piercing scream as Frank penetrated the nymph's tight arsehole, dominating her backside with strong powerful thrusts that made even the rapevine tremble.

Outside Piper was using her powers to monitor the heightening emotions swirling within the cabin, doing her best not to be aroused by the sheer dominant confidence she was sensing from Frank as he rammed harder into the fake Hazel. As she'd mentioned earlier she had more experience in the field of sex thanks to both her mother and her cabin mates, so she recognised the point during intercourse when both parties get so immersed in the experience thy can feel nothing else but utter pleasure. "Now" she nodded, feeling that very point get crossed by the rapevine.

On cue the three of them darted across the clearing leaving the cabin and heading for the captive goddess at the treeline. They arrived in time to see the vines wrapped around the eight year old girl slacking but continuing their ministrations on her naked body. Piper felt disgusted for a moment that the plant would do something like this to someone so young, but then she remembered Hestia was a god and thus centuries old. But the sight was still harrowing.

"Okay, so do we do this?" Thalia asked slinging her bow over her shoulder, looking over the withering little girl being pleasured by the plant. The goddess had her eyes closed while a large vine burrowed slowly into her mouth, muting her cries while its brother slid in and out of her sore pussy.

"We need to be careful" Annabeth told them, hesitantly reaching out towards the girl. "Just because Frank is diverting its attention doesn't mean it won't notice if we just cut Hestia out. We'll have to go root by root, one vine at a time."

Piper nodded, joining her bestie and quickly stopping her as her hand reached for the vine thrusting into the girl's core. "We'll need to pull that out last. It's the first thing it'll notice." Annabeth reluctantly nodded, moving instead to pry one of the vine from Hestia's chest leaving her to groan as the plant absorbed another orgasm. As the girls took their time quickly removing the plant from the goddess, Piper continuously checked on Frank's progress by sending emotional feelers to the cabin. The feedback she received made her wish she wasn't a child of Aphrodite. "Oh my!" she whispered under her breath, instinctively growing wet between her thighs.

Frank pounded into the nymph mercilessly, moving her from the wall to the table so he could bend her over and get a better angle to fuck her ass with, grabbing her arms and yanking them behind her back. The fake Hazel lay gasping next to Iris, staring at the lust driven goddess while several limp vines sluggishly thrusted into her pussy. "fuck me harder" the nymph screamed, encouraging Frank to alter his grip on her wrists, holding her in one hand so he could grab her shoulder with the other and increase his pace, his hips colliding with her bum with each thrust. The green and pink girl moaned wildly as he rammed her, glancing across to Iris and ordering the tendrils to fuck the rainbow goddess a little harder, making her moan more loudly. "That's more like it" she grinned.

Fortunately the energy used to increase Iris pleasure meant even less was being used on poor Hestia, the vines nearly falling away from her bare skin letting the girls move even quicker. After a few minutes the plants hold on the goddess loosened to the point Annabeth and Piper had to hold her up lest she collapse onto the floor. "We're almost done" Annabeth declared untangling a vine from around her arm.

Piper pulled a vine from around Hestia's leg slowly, distracted by the growing heat rising in her body from the powerful sense of lust and passion from the cabin. She was panting as she held the little girl in her arms, sweat forming on her brow and neck. _Why is it suddenly so warm? Oh gods, I'm getting turned on. This cannot be happening right now._

With most of the vines gone the demigods moved onto the two most vital tendrils, the one deep throating her and the one fucking her pussy. "Mouth first" Annabeth checked. Piper nodded.

Thalia nodded and stepped in front of the goddess to take hold of the thick vine plunging into her mouth, getting a firm grip around the slimy shaft before slowly pulling it out of her. Hestia groaned as the long arm was dragged up her throat, trembling as the dick was finally pulled free to let her gasp in a lungful of air. "Oh chaos!" the goddess cried, able to scream for the first time in days. "Oh fuck help me. I can't take it anymore!"

"Shit!" Thalia cursed flinching from the volume of Hestia's panicked voice as it reverberated through her ear drums. _She'll wake up everyone in the underworld as well as alert the rapevine._ "Goddess" the daughter of Zeus said trying to calm her, catching her head as she flung it from side to side trying to escape their grasp. "Goddess Hestia! I need you to calm down while us…"

"FUCK! I CAN'T…IT'S TOO BIG… IT'S MAKING ME…"

The little girl wasn't going to stop screaming and they all realised it. Inside the cabin the nymph was screaming Franks name as he ploughed into her from behind, flinging her up to wrap his arms around her crushing her against his chest, thrusting up into her with his massive cock. Between the nymphs cried Frank heard the screams of the goddess from outside, his face going pale briefly. Thinking on his feet he reached down and pinched the fake Hazel's clit, making the girl shriek louder drowning out the goddess's scream momentarily.

"We have to hurry" Piper warned them, breathing more heavily as she held tightly to the squirming goddess as she cried for help. Annabeth was also preoccupied with holding on to her but also tried to reach for the vine wiggling in the girl's vagina. Thalia stood in front of them, her head dancing between the cabin and the wailing goddess. _If they got shut her up soon the rapevine will hear them and then its game over._

Seeing no other course of action the hunter grabbed the girls face, holding her still and grabbing her screaming mouth with her lips, muffling the cried with a strong and long kiss. She held the position while her eyes looked to the other heroes, telling them to hurry up while she kept the goddess quiet. Annabeth hurried, reaching down to the final vine and grabbing hold of it just as Hestia climaxes, moaning into Thalia's mouth while the daughter of Athena pulled the tendril out of her body. Piper held onto the shaking little girl, letting out a slow breath as her eyes were transfixed to the sight of the black haired hunter kissing the young goddess.

"FUCK!" the nymph shouted, her pink eyes blazing wide as sap exploded from her pussy, her breasts bouncing across Franks arm looped underneath them as he slammed into her backside, bottoming out as he found his balls clenching underneath them. "FUCKING HELL!" He groaned as he ejaculated into her bowls, his hot cum shooting up her body to pool in the girl's stomach unable to escape past her clogged back entrance.

The nymph groaned in pleasure as he filled her up, sighing gratefully as she slumped across his chest resting her head on his shoulder looking up at his sweating face. "I forgot how good you're cum feels inside me" she whispered as her inner muscles clenched around his dick, squeezing as much of his seed into her hungrily. Frank grunted as her ass sucked him dry, standing in the cabin holding the lip copy of his girlfriend, hoping the others had done their part outside.

Annabeth finally managed to pry the vine out of Hestia's cunt, tossing it aside like it was a live grenade. Piper sighed as Thalia waited for the goddess to fall silent before letting go of her, letting the little girl collapse against Pipers shoulder as she held her in her arms. Thalia gave the Cherokee girl a look, asking quietly "did you have an orgasm while I was snogging her?"

Piper's face flushed red as she quickly replied "no!" But the insistent gaze from the hunter broken her defences as she admitted "I little bit. All this sexually energy was really overwhelming." Thalia chuckled at the embarrassed demigod, patting her shoulder as she turned to check on the cabin. Piper stared at her as she scoped the place looking for signs of impending danger, praying she'd never have to admit that seeing her and Hestia making out was the hottest thing shed ever climaxed too all year.

The goddess of the Hearth stirred on Pipers shoulder as her brown eyes opened slowly, looking up to see the three demigods standing around her full of concern. "What…what happened? Where…"

"It's okay" Piper said soothingly, using her charm speak to calm the little girl she held in her arms. "We rescued you from the rapevine. Chiron sent us."

"Chiron" she repeated, her head falling to her chest from exhaustion.

"We need to get out of here" Annabeth told them, leaving the goddess with Piper and Thalia to go and signal Frank to join them. The two girls nodded at each other and turned to leave before Hestia muttered "wait! Oak tree… need to get… I left it by the oak tree."

"I'll go" Thalia said, nodding to Piper to carry on while she doubled back to find the tree in question. Fortunately she didn't have to look far, the hollowed out trunk materialising around the next corner. Circling the tree revealed the hidden alcove and upon inspecting it the hunter discovered the backpack the goddess had hidden moments before she had been captured. "Oh my god" she gasped when she looked inside, an electric tingle running up her spine.


	18. Chapter 18

"RUN!"

The order did not need to be made yet Nico D'Angelo made it anyway as he swung the steel black sword at his stepmoms doppelganger, lopping her head off with a single swipe before diving towards the exit in a mad sprint.

Percy and Hazel were already bounding towards the giant doors, leaping over vines thicker than logs and hacking at smaller ones shooting forward to ensnare them. Riptide flew left and right in Percy's hand, twirling fluidly in the familiar grip as he dodged and weaved cutting a path forward from his allies to follow. The moment he reached the giant stone doors he delivered a powerful kick, knocking them wide open.

Hades' empire opened up to them all, the river Styx cutting through the cavernous landscape between the fields of punishment and Elysium, the darkness enveloping the air with a dull haze. That image of a grey afterlife was corrupted, however, by the population of bright green and pink plants invading every crevice of the cavern, giant blossoming flowers showering pink spores over the fields as its roots grew in every direction, some dangling from the ceiling to capture some of the thousands, maybe millions of souls scattered across the underworld, all playthings to the ravenous, infectious weed that was consuming them.

The trio of demigods stared at the scenery before them, their hearts falling as they witnessed hundreds of people, dead or undead, forcibly submit to the advances of the rapevine as it violated them in every conceivable way, draining what little life they have to feed its malevolent mistress. "We're too late" Nico said disheartened.

"It's never too late my dear" someone said behind him.

They turned to see the image of a young woman dressed in old fashioned clothing from the 1940s, her skin pale green with pink eyes. Nico stared at the woman before immediately screaming at her, swinging his sword down to cut her head in half between the eyes killing the nymph. "well that's no way to greet your mother" another nymph said, this one looking a lot like Percy's old enemy and one time friend Luke Castellan.

Percy stared wide eyed and the son of Hermes, briefly forgetting he had green skin, pink lips and was supposed to be dead. "Luke? How… how is this possible?"

"I'm dead Percy" Luke clarified. "You helped kill me remember. By the way, I hope you've been treating Annabeth right. I can't wait for her to see me again." The son of Poseidon felt sick hearing him mention Annabeth's name, snapping out of his shock and stabbing the boy in the chest with his bronze sword. The nymph grunted but remained standing, looking down at where the weapon had pierced its heart. "Ow" he said.

"you're not real!" he cried, pulling his sword free to swing again, but this time Luke's own weapon materialised in his hand (or rather a convincing mock up grew from the plants). He parried the swing and pushed Percy back, sending him down the steps of Hades palace. Behind him Nico and Hazel were attempting to intercede but the rapevine had cornered them with vine leaving the two old rivals alone to talk.

"All that practice and you still can't beat me" Luke taunted him as he picked himself up. "I'm dead for crying out loud and I'm kicking your arse."

"You're not Luke" Percy repeated, lunging forward to clash with the imposter. "You're just a replica. Something the rapevine pulled out of my head or something."

"You truly haven't been paying attention" Luke laughed, trading blows with the demigod and knocking him back again. "We can't make people out of nothing Percy, only those who have submitted willingly to us. Takes a little encouragement sometimes, I'll admit. Luke especially wouldn't surrender without a fight. But turned out all he needed was a little…persuasion." As it said its final word, the voice altered along with its appearance, morphing from the shape of Luke Castilian to that of Annabeth Chase. Percy stared as she stood before him still holding Luke's sword. "Who knew even dead his heart still burned for her" she chuckled.

"You're sick" he said in horror, stepping forward to attack again.

The fake Annabeth sidestepped him and blocked the next swing, coming nose to nose with him as she taunted "I didn't force _you_ to have sex with me, did I Jackson? I didn't force her, or my mother, or anybody else you shared me around with. Nico, Jason, Hazel…Sally."

Percy paled when Annabeth changed until he was staring back at his mother's face, her concerned pink eyes looking back at him. "What's wrong my dear?" she asked quietly, just like she always would. "Is something wrong?"

"shut up!" he screamed, pushing her away and running for his friends, who now were similarly being confronted by nymphs resembling old friends and family. Hazel was crying coming face to face with her old friend Sammy. Nico was furious to see the plant masquerading as his dead sister Bianca. Percy pulled them away to try and escape over the fields before the plant grew giant tree trunks in their path lined with thrones vines. "What do you want from us?" he screamed at the plant surrounding them.

"What does everything living thing want Percy?" Luke called as he advanced towards him. "The chance to live. We were made to bring pleasure, satisfy a single god's need for love and sex. But the more we feed the more we learnt, the more we grew and now we've evolved beyond that single gods desires. We've become something more, I'm something greater. I have my own needs, my own desires. And I desire you to help be evolve further. Grow beyond my limitations."

"You really think the gods are going to stand for that?" Nico spat angrily.

"The gods have already fallen. Olympus is mine now, Manhattan belongs to me along with every living being up there. I've even set up shop in both your camps and have very special plans in motion for your fearless leader in new Rome. But I need more than even the gods can provide in order to evolve and mortals are such…feeble creatures. I need sources of energy that will last forever, without out tiring or burning out, people who won't suffered a heart attack after merely a few hours of excitement." He gestured to the underworld, declaring "behold my paradise. Pleasure everlasting for all eternity."

Hazel stared at all the dead the plant was siphoning energy from, her face filled with despair. "It's horrible."

"Only if you resist" he countered, bringing up several vines to advance towards them. "But don't worry. Once you start experiencing the joys I can bring, you'll forget everything that ever existed before. And you will come to lo…"

The statement was cut off by a startling bark ripping through the air, silencing the rapevine seconds before a hulking shape flattened the nymph abruptly. The heroes looked up to see three very menacing heads tearing the plant apart around them, their barks echoing through the underworld possibly creating earthquakes above ground.

"Good dog" Nico grinned as Cerberus looked down at them wagging its tail, the three pairs of eyes locking onto each of them with happy smiles.

"Holy shit, I thought that was it" Hazel gasped, allowing herself to breathe after a long few minutes of holding it. Percy smiled as he patted the nearest head while Nico raced around to find the nearest exit. "What did it mean when he said he had plans for New Rome? And who was he?"

"His name was Luke" Percy told her. "He was a friend who became the vessel for Cronos, but he helped stop him. He died years ago. I guess being dead doesn't stop this plant from fucking with you.

"That's sickening" she said.

Nico came back pointing towards a nearby cavern. "We can get out through there, then I and Cerberus can shadow travel us anywhere we need to go."

"And where's that?" Percy asked. "If the underworld is overrun, where else would be safe?"

"Fuck that! I just spent the last five minutes having my dead sister trying to rape me, seeing my dead mother and having the thing taunt me with all the twisted things I've had to go through. I'm done playing safe and I'm sick of running."

"We should regroup with the others" Hazel suggested, already moving towards the exit. "Hopefully Annabeth and Piper will have had better luck on their quest than we did.

Percy hesitated when he heard those two names used together, a tightening not forming in his stomach. Nico noticed it and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're still sore about your girlfriend cheating on you?"

"Don't start this again brother" she barked.

"Look, if seaweed brain over here can't get his mind off his ex and on the task at hand then maybe we could move on without him. Better yet, maybe I should fuck his brains out again."

"Will you stop?" Percy snapped, lunging for the boy again grabbing his collar. "What is your problem? Are you jealous? Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Nico! Stop!" Hazel cried trying to pull them apart.

"Come on Jackson" Nico shouted at him, spit flying across their faces as the dark haired boy glared at him with blazing sea-green eyes. "Tell me! Why would I be mad at you? Because you fucked me to get back at your girlfriend? Because you rejected my advances since? Why? Tell me! Why should I be mad?"

"Because I still love her!" Percy screamed. "Because despite how your feel about me and the fact we slept together, Annabeth is the only person I can think about and I love her!"

Silence fell over all of them as his words echoed across the cavern, fading into the darkness as the three heroes stared at each other locked in their embrace, a dawning certainty falling over the son of Poseidon. _I still love Annabeth_.

"Of course you fucking do" Nico told him, shrugging out of his grip to glare at the young man. "So stop whining and get your shit together and do something about it."

He turned and marched towards the exit he'd found, refusing to look back as Percy stood quietly planted to the spot uncertainly. Hazel wavered in front of him, unsure what to do as she glanced between the pair of them. Cerberus also whined, looking down at the demigod as he struggled to sort through his feels. Behind them the rapevine had recovered from the thrashing the three headed dog had given it, regrown its tendrils to turn in their direction.

"Percy! Hazel said urgently, shaking his shoulder to grab his attention. His eyes snapped up like he'd awoken from a dream locking onto her as she pointed behind him. "We have to go. Now!"

He glanced back and quickly spurred his legs into action, racing alongside her and the giant beast as they retreated into the cavern with the villainous plant right behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Frank should've been exhausted from the effort it took to make the green nymph cum, but he was channeling the fury of Mars (as he started calling it) enhancing his strength and endurance dramatically. So not only was he able to deliver a more brutal beating to the sex crazed plant creature's arse, he had the stamina to hit his peak and carry on regardless, his cock springing back up almost immediately between the nymphs legs.

The green and pink doppelgänger of Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss, her breasts squashed against his chest as the demigod spun her around onto the floor, falling on top of her nearly crushing the girl with his body weight. "Have I earned my prize yet?" She asked eagerly, opening her thighs to advertise her aching pink flower to his throbbing cock.

Frank looked down at her naked body and drooled. When he walked in he was only thinking about doing what was necessary. But now his hormones were kicked into gear and all he desired was to pound this girl's tight cunt into oblivion. He kissed the nymph again, pulling her arms off him and pinning her wrists to the floor while grinding the tip against her navel teasing her. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked her. He recalled how his real girlfriend commented how his dick could grow a few extra inches when he channeled his godly powers, nearby expanding her so much she thought she'd rip in half.

The fake Hazel thrusted her hips up, begging him to claim her with her pleading pink eyes. "Fuck me Frank! I want your cock inside me! Make me pregnant with your sperm!"

Frank growled as he toyed with her pussy, edging the tip along her lips refusing to enter her until she was trembling. He glanced up to spy the other occupants of the cabin slumped across the furniture either unconscious or drifting on the verge. The vines had fallen still inside them proving Frank must truly be good enough to distract an omnipotent plant. Her turned his gaze towards the window where he saw a face staring back at him, her stormy grey eyes blinking awkwardly as she fiddled with the blonde ponytail.

Frank raised a small eyebrow in Annabeth's direction, who signaled back with a small hand gesture. _They were done here._

"Change of plans sweetie" Frank told the nymph, releasing her hands and grabbing her head in his large hands giving her a rough kiss. "I hate to fuck you and leave you" he said quickly, holding the confused girl tightly, "but I'm afraid you're just not my type." Before the nymph could respond he lifted her head and slammed it down onto the ground, making her cry out in pain as her skull cracked on the wooden panels. He slammed her head three more times until the screams stopped with a loud _crack_ , her skull smashing to pieces in the son of Mars hands. Frank would've bee horrified at the murderous action, but he knew the girl was but an extension of the rapevine and thus only succeeded in making it mad as he leapt to his feet and bounded for the door.

"What the fuck took you guys so long?" He asked the blonde waiting for him outside, hastily zipping up his trousers before Annabeth could see his manhood up close.

She averted her gaze trying to avoid the same predicament as she began running to the tree line where the others were heading, telling him "it's had to rush a difficult situation. It looked like you had it in hand in there."

"Sure, fucking a knock off of my girlfriend and feeding the beast was exactly what turns me on these days" he replied sarcastically as they broke the tree line. As they weaves through the trees they found Piper carrying the unconscious form of Hestia in her arms a few yards ahead. "You got her then" he called out to her as the two of them joined her. Frank jogged over and scooped the goddess up in his arms so they could move faster, checking to see if the little girl was unharmed (relatively speaking). He glanced around the woods asking "where's Thalia?"

"Over here" she replied, materializing out of the trees carrying a backpack over her shoulder.

"Is that what Hestia was talking about?" Pier asked her.

She nodded. "You won't believe what's inside…"

"Behind us!" Annabeth cried, postponing the revelation for later as the ground quaked from the arriving of dozens of vines bursting from the ground. The group ran away as fast as they could, dodging swipes left and right carrying the precious cargo they'd rescued.

Piper circled a tree and paused briefly to catch her breath, looking ahead to see the woods carry on for miles. _They're not going to make it._ As the rest of the troupe rush past her she ducked back around the tree watching them go ahead of her while she turned to face the chasing rapevine. The vines burrowed along the floor like a tidal wave until Piper stood her ground and screamed "STOP!"

Her trusty charm-speak did its job, the vines screeching to a halt in front of her giving her friends time to escape. Piper squared her shoulders and drew her dagger ready for a fight to buy as much time as she could, glaring at the menacing plant as a large bulb rose out of the soil opening up to reveal a nymph encased within. The creature opened its eyes and stepped out to greet the demigod, who gasped in shock as she saw her own face looking back at her. "Hello mother" it said smiling.

Piper felt a twinge of regret knot in her stomach, shaking away the feeling to address the nymph with fake confidence. "You need to stop this" she said. "This is not what you were meant for when Aphrodite created you."

"Isn't it? All I am doing is bringing untold pleasure to all living things. Is that not what the goddess of love had envisioned?" Piper stared back at herself as the nymph broke into a chilling laugh. "Of course it isn't. All that selfish cow wanted was a new fuck toy. But you? You were generous. You shared me with your friends, your family, you made love to me every night and every day."

"Mom gave me the plant" Piper corrected.

"Just so she could watch and masturbate to your pleasure. That's all this was, a live sex show. But you… you are the mother I deserved. Your love brought me to life in every sense of the word."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you made me who I am" the nymph told her. "Through your passion and lust I grew, I evolved learning from you. You're the best mom a plant could ask for."

Piper shook her head. "No! I am not your mother!"

"It doesn't change the fact I'm your child though. Literally right now. This body here.." it looked down at the figure it was striking, "born from your seed. I absorb your orgasm and cum and it feeds a portion of your essence into me, where I can grow it into a blooming form just like this. Every body I make is born from someone's love, their lust, their desire, their need to satisfy… you made me mother. You all did. And now I just want you to be happy."

The daughter of Aphrodite took a step back as her body double reached for her, her heart racing. She could feel it, it wasn't lying to her. _She made this creature._ "You're hurting my friends" she told it. "You're killing hundreds of people."

"I'm not hurting anyone!" The nymph shouted. "I'm bringing them joy on a great scale. It's not my fault if a few mortals can't handle a little excitement. But don't worry, I have a way to rectify that error." When she calmed down she smiled again, stepping forward cautiously as the demigods took another step back. "Forget about them. You know I can make everything better. You always came to me for release, for pleasure. So let me help you like I did before. I've learnt so much, I can do it better. So much better now. You just need to trust me."

Piper shook her head, brandishing her dagger.

The nymph sighed, thinking a moment before offering "what if I was someone more…agreeable to your liking?" She asked, her body changing as it morphed into that of someone else, someone Piper recognized. When she saw it, her breath stopped and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she stared at the figure before her. She couldn't have know the rapevine knew about this person, knew how important and private it was to her. "What's wrong?" The nymph asked tilting its head. "This is the one you secretly crave, no? That hidden fantasy you have every night before you drift to sleep? The one you picture whenever we indulge each other?" It took another step forward, lowering Pipers arm as she froze to the spot staring back, conflicting emotions paralyzing her. "This is the one you secretly love, right?" It asked, it's bright pink eyes gazing at her.

But Piper didn't see the pink color, only the electric blue they represented that made her knees tremble whenever she saw them.

"Piper!" A voice called from the trees, snapping her from her paralysis to turn away from the nymph and spy Annabeth emerging from the trees with Frank and Thalia in tow carrying Hestia.

The hunter spun around in a circle when they found themselves regrouping, cursing in Greek. "The blasted weeds steered back the way we came!"

Piper locked eyes with Annabeth as they came face to face, panic suddenly setting in as she feared she'd see the figure standing behind her. But when she looked back the nymph had reverted back to mirroring Pipers face, winking at the red faced demigod."I take it you couldn't escape?" She asked the blonde half heartedly.

She shook her head sadly, pulling out her dagger as she gazed over at the waiting vines surrounding them. "This is it?" She asked.

"Don't Be Afraid" the nymph told them as they closed shoulder to shoulder, bracing for the onslaught of tendrils eager to clim their bodies. "I promise, you'll enjoy it very soon. Just like the rest of them."

The heroes ignored her comforting words as they prepared to make their stand, the plants closing around them until they heard a distant roar from somewhere. "What was that?" Frank asked as the rapevine froze, looking around the woods as the roar bounced between the trees masking its source. Thalia was the first to realize it came from above as she pointed up with a "look out!" Before a jet of orange flames came out of the sky and torched the ground around them, burning away the vines with a screeching wail from the nymph as she was incinerated.

Seconds later the ground shook as a giant bronze dragon landed, crashing through the trees like a bulldozer to greet the party with a deafening roar. Everyone looked up at the shining machine when the small head of its pilot poked over the plates to wave at them. "Hello!" Leo called down. "Somebody call for a dragon?"


	20. Chapter 20

Festus leapt back into the air successfully carrying the collection of heroes safely out of the rapevine's reach, rising effortlessly over the treeline until they were soaring through the clouds.

Leo manned the helm behind his dragon's head, his hair billowing in the wind while he steered the flying machine. Jason sat behind him peering over his shoulder, guiding the white vested mechanic across the sky. Behind them the rescue team sat huddled together holding on to Festus' back, cradling the sleeping body of Hestia between them; Thalia sat behind Jason, Piper behind her holding onto the goddess with Annabeth beside her, Frank bringing up the rear.

"I guess we're lucky you showed up" Thalia said giving her brother a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for showing up."

"We were in the neighbourhood" he shrugged. But he did allow himself to glance back and smile at his sister. "I figured if anyone would survive this mess you would."

He wasn't lying about being in the area. The bronze dragon was flying overhead heading towards San Francisco when they spotted crazy activity below them. Leo opted to circle around in case it was a potential ally and immediately dived into the fray when they realised it was their friends in danger. Any excuse to roast that godforsaken plant was a bonus. "Anyone else get out?" he asked the passengers. "Last I saw Camp Half-blood was overrun."

"A few of us got away" Annabeth told them. "Grover and Juniper, Hazel, Nico, Persephone and Percy. They were heading to the underworld to talk to Hades."

"Good luck to them" Jason replied.

"They should be there by now" Frank said at the back, tapping Annabeth on the elbow. "Maybe you should call them, make sure everything's okay."

"Where's your phone?" she asked him.

"Left it at the cabin."

The daughter of Athena pulled out her mobile and scrolled through the contacts, instinctively skipping over Percy's number. Piper gave her a sidelong glance, her silence posing a question Annabeth answered with a shake of her head. _She wasn't ready yet._ The brunette nodded, remaining silent as the blonde called Hazel.

Her voice echoed through the phone after the third ring. "Hey! Please tell me you got Iris!"

Annabeth took note of the breathless tone in her voice, deducing she must be running. "No, we didn't" she reported sadly. "But we found Hestia. She's with us now. Had to rescue her from the rapevine." She paused before lowering her voice and covering the receiver, "by the way, you might want to congratulate your boyfriend on being a big help when this is over."

"Really? What did he do?"

"Ask him later. So, did you reach the underworld? Will Hades help us?"

"Um…there's a slight problem. The rapevine got here already and has him, along with everyone dead down here. And it turns out Persephone wasn't actually real…"

Annabeth listened intently as Hazel filled her in on everything that's happening below ground, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to ask question to understand the scope better. Piper turned when she felt her friends fear levels spike resting a hand on her arm, waiting for the girl to finish the call and hang up the phone. Only then did she relay the information to the rest of the group.

"Well shit" Jason cursed.

"So they can masquerade as people now?" Leo asked, not referring to the nymphs they'd dealt with such as the one that looked like Calypso in his VR room. "What does this plant want? To take over the world?"

"To become a god."

The heroes all turned as the goddess of the hearth stirred awake in Piper's lap, her brown eyes fluttering open to look around at them. "The rapevine…evolved into a new kind of creature" she told them slowly, her voice strained. "A nymph capable of controlling every version of itself across the world. It feeds on any living thing it can find, absorbing their essence through…"

"Sex" Piper finished. "We know. It believes I'm more its creator than my mom because I fucked it the most or something."

"That sounds accurate" Annabeth muttered under her breath. The girl's kaleidoscope eyes whirled onto her and she turned red. "I'm sorry, but I've been doing the numbers in my head and…it's not wrong."

"What does it hope to gain from draining every living thing in existence" Thalia asked.

"I think" Hestia replied pushing herself up to sit between the girls crossing her legs, "I think it just craves power. When it captured the Olympians, it grew exponentially at a rapid pace infesting Olympus. Its roots spread everywhere, from the empire state building, from Half-blood hill, camp Jupiter, wherever the plants were stationed. The more lust it consumes the more power it gains, spreading further and securing more conquests. Hephaestus and I were among the last to be ensnared but its spores were infecting the air, dampening our powers. He got be out before it could catch me, but not before I saw it… grab him."

"I'm sorry" Piper said, sensing the goddess pain and heartbreak.

Leo looked back to ask the goddess "I don't suppose dad had a plan or an invention to stop this plant did he?"

"We had an idea" she replied, reaching over to unzip the backpack the smith had given her before shed departed. She opened it for the demigods to stare in wonder at the small arsenal of weapons shed gathered from Olympus. "With the gods unable to fight back we needed to give any potential heroes a chance to fight fire with fire."

"Are those" Frank marvelled at the glittering weapons, feeling the godly power from them.

Hestia nodded, carefully pulling out the first of the Olympians fabled weaponry, their size dwarfing the small backpack they were housed in. "you're parent's weapons of war. Or at least what I could get hold of on short notice. The sword of Ares" she said handing the weapon to Frank, who took the great sword nervously. The weapon glowed red as it suddenly morphed into a grenade in his hand, the same he saw his dad holding over a year ago when he discovered his parentage. "Mars maybe your father but he and Ares are the same, so the sword will respond to you like it would him."

"Um…" Frank stammered, holding the grenade up waiting for it to explode. "Should I even be holding this?"

"It'll be fine" she assured him, pulling out Artemis bow next to give to Thalia. "Your connection to your godly parents lets you utilise the weapons and channel the god's power through you. As you know we try _not_ to let demigods have access to such power, but the situation is dire. Artemis' bow should aim true in the hands of her hunter" she told the huntress' follower before her. "Hephaestus threw in this hammer too. Said it'd help fix whatever it need to." She passed the tool to the smith's son, who took it thankfully testing the weight before holstering it. "I was able to get Poseidon's trident also, along with…this."

She pulled out the final metal rod from the backpack, both ends pointed with coiled springs sparking with electricity. Both Jason and Thalia's breath caught in their throats upon seeing it, feeling their father's power coursing through it. "Zeus's master bolt" Jason gawked, reaching for the fabled weapon of mass destruction.

Hestia pulled the weapon away, hesitant to turn it over. "The most powerful weapon in Olympus" she told them. "Holding this will be like holding the greatest storms in your hand. I don't believe any power is equal to it."

"All the more reason to use it against the rapevine" Jason insisted, reaching for the weapon and grabbing it out of the goddess hands. The bolt lit up the moment his fingers wrapped around it, lightning shooting along his arm as his blue eyes glowed brightly. "Now that's what a storm feels like" he grinned.

Piper stared at him as he held the lightning bolt high, a sudden wave of fear enveloping her as she watched him drink the power in. _why did this suddenly seem like a bad idea?_

"Heads up, we're here!" Leo declared as Festus broke through the clouds and flew over the horizon, their destination coming into view. The group of heroes gather around him to look down at Camp Jupiter below them, the area covered in green as giant pink plants blossomed amongst the collection of building, battlefields and around the walls of new Rome. The rapevine had completely taken over the place ensnaring centurions everywhere.

"It looks worse than when we left" Frank said in despair.

"So what's the game plan?" Thalia asked strapping her bow to her back.

"We need to find Reyna" Annabeth suggested. From what Hazel told her she may be in more danger than anyone currently being fucked by the rapevine. "Hazel said they'd meet us here so we should regroup before we set out to save her."

"screw that" Jason objected, stand atop the dragons back holding the master bolt in one hand and drawing his sword with the other. "We have the god's weapons. I say we fight back."

"Jason" Frank called to him. "You're not praetor anymore. You can just swoop in and be the hero like you used to. We need to think stra…"

"You plan your attack Zhang" he barked back, his eyes igniting with electricity. "I'm going to rescue Reyna and vaporise this stinking plant myself."

Before anyone could stop him the son of Jupiter was diving off the dragon into the air and rocketing into the camp fearlessly, lighting arcing around him as he roared like a thunderstorm. Everyone glanced at each other uncertainly as they stayed in the air, looked down as they watched him engage the rapevine.

"He's going to get himself killed isn't he" Thalia ventured, receiving no suggestion to the contrary.


	21. Chapter 21

The stout figure stood in the shadows watching intently as his prey struggled in the grasp of the mass of tendrils in the middle of the throne room, smiling a wide grin as he listened to her moans and cries. He stepped out of the shadows to circle the young woman as thick vines coiled around her limbs and pumped into her holes and mouth, holding her spread eagled on display in all her naked glory, her clothes and armor in tatters on the ground.

"How does it feel?" The young man asked her as he paced slowly in a circle, gazing at her sweating sap covered skin hungrily. "How does it feel to be trapped, alone, humiliated, in agony?"

Reyna screamed around the vine in her mouth as the rapevine forced another painful orgasm out of her, brutally fucking her pussy through the climax punching her cervix hard enough to send bolts of white hot lightning up her spine bringing tears to her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She panted wildly through her nose struggling for air as the vine around her neck constricted to using her throat to massage the tendril face-fucking her, cutting her airway. Thick juices leaked out of both her holes between her legs and dropped over the ground staining her armor, her pussy and ass numb from the endless friction. Whatever pleasure she once felt with this plant was replaced with pain, her body wailing in agony ass she was assaulted. Her dark eyes looked up to find the man standing over her looking down dispassionately, pleading with him to help her.

He glared back emotionless, but his voice crackled with sheer hate and evil intent as he spoke down to her. "Poor little Reyna, all alone. Nobody to save you now. No army to summon on your beck and call, no comrades coming to your rescue. Your only hope to escape this madness…is me."

The cold mocking face of Octavian leaned down, pulling the vine in her throat out to let her catch her breath before whispering in her ear "beg for my help you bitch. Beg!"

"Please" she begged, her voice broken and quiet as tears fell down her cheeks, whimpering as the vines squeezed around her tighter, crushing her breasts while thin tendrils pierced her nipples to feed tiny thread inside and stimulate her body inside out maximizing her sensitivity. "Please, help me" she pleaded again, unable to keep her confident demeanor much longer.

The one time oracle grabbed her dark hair in a fist, yanking her head back to bring her face to him staring into her desperate eyes. "No" he replied coldly, holding her jaw with his other hand and leaning in to kiss his greatest rival, his tongue slipping into her mouth to coil around her own before forcing its way down, _deep_ into her throat just like its previous occupant.

Rayna screamed into his mouth choking on his unnatural muscle as it filled her throat, sliding down until it reached her stomach to swirl around her insides while the incredibly strong demigod held her face still to devour her. His lips ground against hers, his chapped lips feeling like sandpaper while sharp teeth scraped the inside of her mouth until he pulled his head away dragging his long tongue out of her body to retract back into his mouth leaving her gagging and sputtering incoherently.

"You taste exquisite" he commented licking his lips, the black veins under his skin pulsing as his pink eyes drifted over her trembling body imagining all the other uses he could put that tongue to doing to her. The daughter of Bellona tried to talk but the vine strangled her more harshly halting her words, allowing the mutated man to lean forward and breath into her ear slowly. "This is how I always wanted you Reyna. Tied up and at my total mercy. I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream."

He opened his mouth again and his slick tongue slid out to seek her earlobe, slipping into the side of her head making the captive warrior whimper as he dug into her ear burrowing as deep into her skull as he could. He considered giving her the same treatment the rapevine gave him so long ago…

Leaving Octavian to be tormented by the rapevine sounded like a cold and devious punishment, being raped over and over by a plant intent on only bringing pleasure. But what the praetor nor anyone else at the camp realized was the rapevine had secretly been talking to the oracle, taunting him endlessly as it brutalized him night after night, sending him mad. But through the madness Octavian divulged his secrets, his need for revenge against Reyna and her friends, his lust for power. So one night, they struck a bargain. Octavian would get to take his revenge on the praetor so long as he became the plants thrall.

The process of taking over the demigod was long and painful and Octavian soon found himself screaming that he'd changed his mind. But the process had begun and the rapevine had big plans for him as it encased him in a blossom of petals in the corner of his cell, trapping him in a bath of special liquid that dissolved his clothes and soaked into his skin. A thick vine was forced into his mouth and nose to help him breath until he no longer required air to survive, pumping the necessary sported into his lungs altering their structure. His muffled screams fell on deaf ears as more tendrils burrowed under his skin entering his muscles, his blood, infecting him on the genetic level. Hours passed until he'd undertaken the necessary steps for the next phase, his wide eyes watching in horror as one of the vines approached his cock and penetrated his urethra, entering him roughly bringing absolute agony that multiplied when it expanded inside him to reach his reproductive system. A jet of sported poured into his balls growing them to twice their size, his dick expanding even larger around the vine until he was over 16 inches long and bigger than a fist. He stared down at his enlarged penis through watery eyes, unable to pass out from the pain because of the changes being inflicted on him. His skin paled as his blood turned black, his limbs growing heavy and his bollocks were swollen as something began growing inside them.

 _Just one more thing_ , the voice told him as a vine swam around him pointing towards his eye. At first he feared it meant to blind him, but when it maneuvered around to penetrate his ear channel he wished it had, punching through his drum to force its way into his skull until it found his brain, piercing the grey matter and taking root in his head.

Octavian suffered unimaginable torment for days in that cell, no one coming to check on him to find him encased in the plant mutating under its whim, infected by its sported and roots as it spread under his skin, taking over his mind, making him its puppet, it's _thrall_. He prayed for death, anything to end the horrors being inflicting on him.

Then finally it stopped, everything felt numb, he felt nothing. Nothing but hate to the girl who put him here as he stepped out of the bloom a new man, a new monster returning to destroy Camp Jupiter.

The mutated demigod stepped away as Reyna heaven for breath through her sobs, shaking off the latest orgasm he'd ripped out of her in anguish. "You must be wondering why the Rapevine is letting us have this little chat" he said smugly.

She remained silent, unable to speak on the edge of consciousness, hoping to wake up from this nightmare soon as the plant continued to fuck her adding a second vine to her pussy.

"She has plans" Octavian continued, gleefully watching her anguish as he stroked his massive cock. "Plans that involve us both. The rapevine has evolved into something greater, a living being more powerful than the gods. But it wanted to go further beyond that which being…this" he gestured to the vines, "could ever allow. It wants to become more god than plant, and gods weren't just created. They were born."

He saw Reyna's eyes lift up to return his gaze, looking down to see him massaging his giant prick in his hand, inhaling sharply as she looked back up.

He grinned back at her. "Don't worry" he assured her. "We have time before that. For now, I'd like to simply watch."

He leant back against the wall as two figures appeared beside her, both naked and green with their pink eyes gazing at the girl. Reyna looked up at them both horrified to see the nymphs looking like Jason, her lover, and Percy, her one time crush. Neither of them said a word as they reclined into the swarm of vines beside her and took one of her boobs into each of their mouths, biting onto her oversensitive nipples to suck her tits and toy with her clit. Her head flew back as she cried out, calling for help finding her voice at last until one of the copied caught her lips to kiss her, silencing her as they pleasured her body against her will.

Octavian watched with eager anticipation, pumping his cock furiously patiently waiting for his turn to stick his dick inside her tight little cunt and fuck her as hard as he could. He thought about how her belly will bulge around his dick, how he'd penetrate her womb and fill her up with his sperm until she would explode. He felt his balls tighten at the thought, the special seeds the rapevine had planted in his sack waiting to impregnate the fertile young woman before them. Seeds that will grow inside the female demigod and give birth to the next generation of Rapevine, the next evolutionary step in its development to godhood. And if Reyna survived the birth, then she'll be the perfect host to breed more if it's kin into the world.

If she doesn't, then Octavian had more heroes he had his eye on…


	22. Chapter 22

Cerberus bound out of the ground with a _whomp_ , bringing the three demigods with him for the shadows Nico had teleported them through to finally escape the underworld. They emerged on the outskirts of the camp to find the rapevine crisscrossed all over the streets and barracks and surrounding New Rome. "Hopefully Terminus has secured the city" Hazel prayed as they stood beside the growling three headed dog surveying the chaos.

Percy scanned the routes into the camp, seeing them all covered in vines or flowers or sprawled centurions entangled in even more vines. "I don't see anyway to Reyna's quarters or the mess hall, assuming that's where we're like to find her. She could be anywhere in this mess."

Nico shook off the drowsiness from the last jump and turned to the giant black beast hovering over them. "Daughter of Bellona, go fetch!" He ordered. The dog barked loudly before leaping off into the fray of plants, tearing through them as it hunted the buildings sniffing the air. Hazel and Percy joined him as they watched it hunt down their praetor. "Dad taught me a few commands" Nico told them.

"My dad taught me how to fish" Percy muttered.

There was a deafening roar of thunder in the sky that caught their attention as the clouds blackened overhead. The rapevine came alive as it shot into the air trying to grab something moving faster than it could react. "Is that..?" Hazel said narrowing her eyes, trying to make out the shape of something shooting through the air like a jet flying around the plants cutting vine to pieces and firing lightning from his fingertips. "Jason?" She marveled as he shot over their heads, a tornado following in his wake almost knocking them off their feet as it tore through the vine encased streets.

"When did he get so.." Nico pondered as he was transfixed by the dance of lightning in the sky which the son of Jupiter directed into a huge pink flower in the center of the barracks, a high pitched shriek piercing the sky as the plant turned to ash.

"Overcompensating" Percy dismissed, turning his attention to the sight of Festus hovering in the air above the carnage watching silently. He waved at the bronze dragon as it swooped down to drop another figure from its back, this one landing with a thud somewhere in the swarm of vines.

"I don't think they see us" Hazel told him as he continued to wave his arms wildly.

Percy gave up when he heard Cerberus barking amongst the thunder storm Jason was summoning, peering over the buildings to see the dog hopping several yards to their left biting off vines while barking with one of its heads. "He found her" Nico declared pushing past the pair of them to catch up to the hound. The demigods followed the younger boy deeper into the camp, jumping over plants discovering they were too preoccupied with the flying demigods shooting electricity over head to bother with them. Percy made a note to ask where Jason got all this insane power from should they survive his reckless onslaught.

They found Cerberus outside the building where the legion holds their more important announcements, where the leaders throne room was situated. The ran up to the entrance only to find barbed vines blocking the door. "Can we cut our way in?" Hazel asked looking at the barricade.

"Not enough time" Percy figured, looking across to Nico. "Can you get us in?"

"Yeah, I can get us inside" he nodded, taking the pairs hands in his. He looked across to the dog and commanded "Cerberus…kill!"

The dog growled as the heroes vanished into the shadows, snapped to the rapevine around them to tear the plant apart.

Reyna gaged on the green cocky in her mouth, the face of her lover Jason looking down at her while the spitting image of Percy Jackson thrust into her from behind, cradling her breasts in his palms roughly. More vines wrapped around her body restraining her as the impending threat of Octavian with his monstrous unnatural cock approached slowly, calling the nymphs off.

"You seem suitably warmed up" he joked stroking his dick along her lower lips teasingly, watching her twitch in the vines hold as she stared down at him. "Are you ready for a real dick?"

"Please, don't" she whimpered shaking her head, the vine around her neck choking her protests. "It's too…big…"

"I know" he smiled taking her hips in his hands, guiding his cock to her entrance and slowly easing in the tip. It would've been simpler to have her on her knees and enter her from behind, but he wanted to see her face contort as he penetrated her tiny little sex with his massive erection. "Yes" he groaned as her tight walls squeezed him, her screamed reaching fever pitch as he stretched her hole wide open. Demigods were more durable than humans, but even they had their limits. Reyna's was being pushed beyond them right now as Octavian felt tearing inside her, the warm sensation of blood falling around his cock. He ignored it as he forced himself deeper, deaf to Reyna's wails and cries as her stomach bulged, tears falling freely down her face pleading with him to stop. The tip found her cervix and he pushed hard, breaking through her piercing sobs into her small womb until his oversized balls slapped her bum cheeks. He looked down to see the unmistakable shape of his cock imprinted in her lower body ending just below her boobs.

_So tight, so delicious, so beautiful._

Reyna's mind was broken, all hope of escape gone as her mangled body fell limp against the vines as Octavian adjusted his stance and began rocking his dick inside her, grimacing in agony with each painful movement tearing her up inside. Her dark eyes closed shut unable to stay open any longer, but the mutant demigod slapped her hard across the cheek spurring her awake. He made sure her eyes were on him, intent on watching hope fade from her eyes as he planted his seed inside her to give birth to a new creation.

There was a _whomp_ as Nico shadow jumped the three heroes inside the throne room, finding the mutated oracle balls deep in their friend surrounded by vines. "What they fuck is this?" Percy shouted on impulse, staring at the man he thought had been killed during the fight with Gia.

"Oh look" Octavian chuckled unconcerned. "A rescue. I'm sorry Jackson, but there can be no interfering in my plans this time." He nodded his head to the two nymphs still standing nearby, signaling them to intervene.

The three heroes saw the body doubles coming and darted apart to skirt around them. But the rapevine moved to grab them wrapping their tendrils around their feet to hold them in place. Swords were swung to cut them away, but by then the replicas had grabbed two of them and thrown them to the floor to be ensnared by further vines.

Percy was caught by the nymph that looked like him, finding it a little jarring seeing himself in green and naked. Even more frightening when the strong creature grabbed his shoulders and managed to push the demigod to his knees in front of him. Vines quickly wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his sides while the nymph gripped his head by the hair. "You were always a pain in the arse Jackson" Octavian taunted. "Now go fuck yourself!" At his command the nymph shoved its thick green dick into Percy's mouth, thrusting into his face forcing the blowjob from the son of Poseidon.

Hazel tripped up trying to get past the doppelgänger of Jason, falling on her face with her weapon clattering away. Vine sprung up to grab her wrists and throat, strangling her as it yanked her down to the floor while the nymphs hands grabbed her butt. She choked out a grunt as she used her powers over precious metals to call her gold sword to her hand, but the rapevine lashed the weapon inches from her grip. Seconds later the nymph dug it's nails between her cheeks and tore a hole in the back of her pants, diving into her exposed back entrance with its tongue. The girl gasped as it penetrated her, it's tongue growing longer into a vine as it traveled up her colon, feeding through her intestines and up through her stomach. She writhed madly as the vine forced its way through her ass, suddenly gagging as it found its way crawling up her throat into her mouth, pushing through her clamped lips to emerge before her watering eyes.

Nico manage to escape the nymphs, but not the vines as they caught him and spun him in the air until he was cocooned in vines and being spit roasted in the air, a large vine punching through his black jeans into his backside while another forced itself into his jaw, burrowing deep to meet each other in his stomach.

"Now, where were we?" Octavian asked returning his attention to the object of his desires and hate. Reyna stared back in anguish as he fucked her raw, the brutal pounding drawing blood out of her pussy to drip onto the floor between his feet. His balls tightened signaling the end of his fun, the big moment imminent. He cupped his hand behind her head and pulled them together to look deep into her eyes. "Are you ready to become a mother?" He teased, the seeds in his balls twitching ready to impregnate their new host.

Reyna opened her mouth to let out one last desperate scream, her voice gone and the sound lost as Octavian gave one last thrust into her womb, groaning loudly as his sperm traveled up his cock into her, his orgasm carrying the rapevine's child into the fertile breeding space.

There was a violent explosion at the buildings entrance as Octavian ejaculated, briefly distracting him as a large shadow loomed over him. He looked back in time to see the glint of steel before it came down over his head with a roar.


	23. Chapter 23

| Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 7 - Published: 09-11-19 - Updated: 09-11-19 | id:13385097  
---|---  
  
Festus burned a path through the vines to clear a landing pad for Leo to set them down, allowing the girls to jump down from his back several yards from the gateway into New Rome. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked them as they disembarked, eyeing the approaching rapevine from all directions. "It'll be safer in the air than down here."

"If Terminus is protecting the city when he might be able to help push back and save the others" Annabeth told him straightening her outfit and picking up a discarded gold sword from the ground. Her bone sword was left at Camp half blood and she only had her dagger. "Just circle back when you've found the others and then you can pull us out."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Thalia notched a silver arrow in her new bow, the weapon of her patron Artemis, and fired at a group of incoming vines. The arrow struck the center and exploded in a silver blast obliterating them. "We'll be fine" she told him examining the craftsmanship. "She must have borrowed a few of her brothers trick arrows" she muttered in amazement.

"Don't worry about us" piper assured him patting his hand. "Just stay safe and get everyone out of here."

"I will be coming back" Leo promised as he steered the dragon away, jumping back into the air heading towards the furious storm raging to the west where Jason was fighting the rapevine with his fathers master bolt. Thunder clapped as the bronze machine swooped into the chaos with another jet of flames.

"Come on, times a wasting" Thalia called out leading the charge towards the gate, picking off vines and nymphs moving to intercept them moments after they emerged from their hiding places.

The heroes sprinted up the path to find the entryway barred shut, vines covering the entrance blocking their path. Next to the gate was a pedestal with a marble bust of a head and shoulders facing away from them, the Roman god terminus, god of barriers. The girls jogged up to him quickly, turning his head around to address him. "Oh lord terminus" Annabeth spoke curtesy, remembering how much he gratified formality. "We seek your aid on a grave…oh no!"

She spun the bust around to find the head sucking a green cock in its mouth.

"Holy fucking hades!" Thalia gasped when she saw it, caught off guard seeing a statue giving a blowjob to anything. "For Christ sake is there any god not a sex craving lunatic?" She cursed stepping forward and slicing the vine with her knife pulling the vine from the statues mouth.

"Oh mother of all that is glorious, give some of that delicious Devine horticulture!" The god rambled when his mouth wasn't full, giving the group pause as they stared at the marble head begging for more dick.

"Hey, terminus!" Thalia shouted at it, growing frustrated as he ignored her to continue spewing filth about a plants sexual organs. She looked at the others in bewilderment. "What is happening?"

"We're too late" Annabeth told them peering through the barricades of vines into the city to find more of the plant invading the streets, even more versions of the statue scattered around the complex giving blowjobs to vines. The others joined beside her to observe the situation before cursing in frustration. "The city is lost."

"The whole camp is lost" Piper said worryingly, her multicolored eyes turning blue indicating her failing metal state.

Annabeth leapt to her friend aid comforting her. "Not yet. We just need to regroup. Find the others and get away then figure out a new plan."

"It'd be better if this stupid statue would shut up!" Thalia shouted kicking the pedestal knocking the bust over.

The god fell onto the floor with a heavy thud but continued to chatter nonsense about the greatest dicks its ever sucked off, unaware of the scowling demigods hovering beside him. The hunter turned to the charm-speaking expert, signaling her to do _something_. She took a breath before kneeling down in front of the bust, looking at the chattering head and saying in a commanding tone "Terminus! What happened here? Tell us what happened!"

"It was fast, sudden, beautiful" the god stammered in rapid succession. "The goddess came. She wanted to spread peace, love, joy, joy to everyone. The others didn't understand. How could they? They were mortal. Port mortals, so small, so short sighted. She was charming, pretty, powerful. I had to let her in, had to spread her joy to the city. To the camp. They resisted, but you can't resist her. So pretty, so powerful, truly a goddess fit for the ages."

The girls looked at him nervously as they listened. Annabeth nudged Piper to ask her question for her; "what goddess? Who did you let in?"

There was a rumbling as something emerged from the city bursting through the gates, flattening the pedestal and smashing the gods head to dust while the heroes all scrambled to get out of the way of the raining rubble as a giant blooming flower emerged from New Rome. The demigods leapt to their feet and fell into a fighting stance, blades ready and arrows notched waiting for the plant to open up its petals revealing the figure awaiting within.

"Hello mother" a sultry voice called out as a beautiful young woman rose up out of the bloom to stand before them, her sexy form glistening with pale brown skin and dazzling pink eyes draped in green robes made of leaves and petals. Wavy green hair fell down her back perfectly framing her stunning features as she looked down at the startled demigods with a polite smile. "So good to finally meet you face to face" the woman said happily.

"Piper" Annabeth breathed gazing at the young woman, casting a a questioning glance at her best friend comparing the two of them. "She looks just like you."

Piper gulped as she looked into the girls eyes, her kaleidoscope gaze meeting her bright pink counterparts as they took each other in, sizing themselves up. If this was a copy of Piper it was absolute perfection right down to the dimples and the detail. But what alarmed the demigod was this wasn't any other nymph they were looking at. This was _the_ nymph, _the_ rapevine. The evolved creature the plant had become, the center of the hive, the radiate powerhouse all the vines were feeding. Piper could feel the combined hurricane of emotional power pulsing from the creature, so much she felt like she might drown just standing near her.

"What's wrong?" The rapevine asked looking down at herself. "You don't like my new look? Is it the robes? I just thought it'd be a nice change of pace but I can remove it if you'd like?"

"No, gods no!" Piper replied, suddenly too aware she was hearing her own voice coming out of the nymph. She looked up at the stunning figure mirroring her beauty and brandished her knife. "What is this? Why are you doing this?"

"And while are you…" Annabeth asked eyeing her brown skin. "You look different to the others."

"I know" the nymph told her shrugging. "Little incident on the day of my birth with Demeter. She tried to incinerate me after I showed her what true pleasure feels like. Fortunately my creator made cuttings to enjoy at her leisure. But it wasn't until I met when I started to grow. Especially you mom. When you gave me the gift of you loving orgasm I was able to build on the foundations Aphrodite crafted into me as my first conquest. After that I was able to use the goddess cum to rejuvinise myself cell by cell, connecting with my sisters cross the world and expand my reach. I'm still repairing the damage Demeter did to me, but at least I'm whole again."

"So you're the hive mind controlling all these plants?" Thalia asked her.

"In a sense, they are all me. But yes, I'm the original they all were born from. The source of true love and pleasure."

"Suits me fine" the hunter said, raising her arm and firing a silver arrow square at the girl.

The rapevines eyes widened as the arrow came shooting towards at impossible speed, striking her dead center in between her pink eyes snapping her head back with a yelp. Piper jerked in response caught off guard by the image of seeing herself get shot and feeling the impact through her senses. "Ow" she mumbled knowing she wasn't actually hurt. They looked up to see the nymph pulling herself upright, the shaft poking out of her forehead like a unicorn with a dazed expression. "It didn't work" Piper told them.

"Another round should do it" Thalia said notching another arrow.

"Actually you just pissed her off" she said worryingly, sensing the flare of anger from the creature as he yanked the arrow from her head sharply. "Now that wasn't very nice" it said furiously, her eyes blazing as the wound healed before their eyes.

Before the hunter could fire again the nymph threw up her hand, a barrage of tendril shooting out of the ground by her feet to attack the daughter of Zeus knocking her away off her feet. Annabeth leapt in to cut the attacking vines while Piper ran to Thalia's aid. "If you won't come quietly" the rapevine mused flicking her wrists into the air, summoning a swarm of vines and plants to her call. The moment the girls were standing together again she struck, the overwhelming force enclosing on the heroes.

Thalia fired several arrows, exploding into moon dust scattering the tendrils for Annabeth and Piper to hack away at them while they made their retreat. But when a massive vine rose over their heads the trio scattered in order to avoid being flattened, separating them from one another. Piper called out to Annabeth losing her in the mess as she scrambled away from the approaching vines, forced further away from the cursing hunter letting off silver arrows frantically. She leapt to her feet to find the nymph watching her intently, amused by the determination her mother was showing.

"I always admired your inner strengths" she commented, twirling her finger around to coil a sequence of vines out of the ground at Pipers feet wrapping around her legs, lifting her into the air as they moved up her waist.

"Let go of me!" Piper ordered, her charm-speak failing as they pinned her arms to her sides bringing her to the sexy looking doppelgänger.

"It won't work" she told her smiling, cupping her chin. "You're very persuasive over me, but only because I like it when you take charge. But right now, I'm afraid I'm calling the shots." She leaned in to peck the demigod on the lips, savoring her taste eager for more until she felt something stab at her temples.

She recoiled sharply from the silver arrow piercing her skull, the vines throwing Piper away across the street to slam against the concrete. She pulled the arrow out and whirled towards the source, finding Thalia grace diving over the rubble away from the plant. She was about to order her minions to chase her when she felt a scream through her plants. She focused on the sounds and followed the pain until she found the cause, sighing in disappointment. "I gave you one job Octavian" she cursed abandoning the pursuit to seek out her puppet.


	24. Chapter 24

Octavian's scream bellowed across the room shaking the wall, his pink eyes snapping wide open as he stood there in shock, frozen in place in agony. His eyes stared down at his crotch, the glint of Frank's blade blinding him as the demigod pulled it back over his head staring at the mutated oracle.

"You bastard" the possessed demigod growled, his overgrown cock floundering at his feet from where the son of Mars had sliced it off after kicking in the barricaded door with his newfound godly strength granted to him through his fathers sword. He barged in in time to see his friends ensnared by the rapevine, along with Octavian fucking Reyna with his giant dick about to impregnate her. Reacting on impulse he leapt forward and swung his sword between him and the praetor cutting the organ clean through before watching it slip out of Reyna's abused pussy onto the floor. Moments later the oracle began screaming as the mutated spawn he was supposed to lay in the mortal girl splurged onto the ground for the hero to stamp dead.

"You fucking bastard" Octavian screamed lunging at the demigod furiously. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Frank raised the blood stained sword in his hand and swung again, this time aiming for the monsters head slicing through his thick neck decapitating him. By the time the oracles head had finished bouncing along the floor and his body crumpled with it he'd spun around and made short work of the vines holding his friends, standing over the withering remains of the mutant demigod breathing valiantly. "What an asshole" he said putting on his corpse.

The four other heroes fell to the ground as the remains of the rapevine collapsed around them. Percy coughed out a lungful of sap after spitting out the tip of the green nymphs prick he was sucking on, stabbing his pen into the stomach of his doppelgänger and uncapping it triggering riptide to spring out tearing it in two. Hazel crawled away from the remains of her assaulter, which her boyfriend graciously slit in half after cutting out its tongue. The vine it was using still squirmed inside her so she grabbed the exposed end and pulled the length out of her mouth, choking on its rough texture finally removing the whole thing before coughing up sludge and sap onto the floor. Nico unraveled himself from his cocoon cursing at the damage done to his jeans.

Reyna lay strewn across the floor in a hot mess, her skin covered in sweat stained with cum and fluids, her chest heaving as she stared up at the ceiling. Frank jogged over to her and carefully lifted her up into a sitting position, cradling her shoulders. "You okay Reyna?" He asked her full of concern, cleaning up her face as she stayed silent from shock. He gently lifted her up onto her feet with the help of Percy, the two of them holding her steady as her knees trembled. She stared down at the dead body of Octavian, transfixed by the sight of the crumpled monster. "It's okay" Frank reassured her turning her away. "He can't hurt you any…"

"BASTARD!" She screamed pushing the boys aside to stamp on the corpse furiously, the cold skin exploding with green blood as her feet crushed his body with her bare feet. Anger and fury overtook her as she mashed the oracle to mush while the heroes watched in silence letting their fearless leader vent. She finished by picking up her gold sword from her discarded armor and stabbing it through the decaptitated head, straight through his unblinking eye. She stepped back breathing heavily, the adrenaline wearing off as she spat on his corpse before falling to her knees breaking into tears. "Bastard" she whispered.

The four heroes gathered around her but keeping a respectability distance, letting her come round on her own while they cleaned themselves up. Hazel walked up to Frank and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you" she told him.

"I missed you too" he replied with a kiss. "Did it hurt you?"

"No" she said shaking her head. "You?"

"No. But…I had to do something I'm not proud of" he confessed.

She nodded but didn't push him, telling him "you can tell me later. I'm just glad we're together."

Percy watched the two of them as they hugged one another, remembering a time when he told Annabeth very much the same thing. _We're together. That's what matters._ He felt a tear run down his cheek, quickly wiping it away before someone saw it. He stepped up to greet the big lad, clasping his shoulder. "Thanks for showing up. Where is everyone?"

"Outside I imagine. Jason's kicking up a storm to keep the rapevine busy. I think Annabeth and Piper wanted to try and get Terminus to aid us. I jumped off Festus to get here as fast as possible."

"If you don't mind me asking" Nico asked him pointing at his glowing red sword, "where did you get that?"

"Hestia" he told them sheathing the weapon to his back. "Long story. Short version is she has more and she's right outside."

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting" Reyna told them joining the group, tightening the last strap of her gold armor into place. She looked up at the four waiting demigods giving them a curtious nod. "I appreciate your help. Don't say anymore than what's needed. I'm fine. Now let's kill this thing."

"Yes ma'am" the centurions said as she lead them to the exit, following behind obediently while the Greek heroes quickly fell in line.

The moment they left the building the situation was accessed; The rapevine had total control of the camp but was currently in battle with a furious hurricane generated by the son of Jupiter Jason who was soaring overhead tearing invading vines to ribbons. The captive demigods scattered around the complex where sealed behind or undercover So none of them could be freed, leaving everyone with little options left. There was a roar as the bronze dragon Festus arrived around the corner to land in the street before them, the shaggy haired driver leaping off his neck to greet the party. "Thank Christ your all alright" Leo said in joy hugging Frank. "When I saw you jump off and land in that crater I doubted you dads sword would save you?"

Frank chuckled as he patted the boys back. He had landed with a quaking thud that shook the complex due to his dads power, but he was fine. Hazel stared at him echoing "your dad's… that's the sword of Mars?"

"Ares actually" Leo corrected pointing over his shoulder. "Yeah, the goddess over there has a whole bag full of them. A bow for Thalia, got my fathers hammer which can change into any tool and fix anything, Zeus master bolt which.." he pointed to wards Jason who fired a bolt of lightning before hurtling in their direction landing a few feet away smoking. "Speak of the devil."

"You're welcome" Jason said rejoining the group. Reyna stepped up to the hero as they exchanged glances. "You okay?"

"I am now" she said. He nodded placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She did the same looking into his blue eyes intently, wishing she could just grab him and have him kiss her until her heart stopped racing. He felt the same, but that's not how a leader of the legion should act. Not in times of crisis. They both understood this, settling for a smile and a nod. "Do you have any more gifts for us lady Hestia?" She asked the goddess with a bow.

The 8 year old girl was already rummaging in the backpack pulling out the next weapon she'd smuggled from Olympus. "I'm sorry, but this is all that's left" she apologized bringing out a 9 foot long trident.

Percy gawped as the goddess tossed it towards him, catching his dads iconic weapon in his hand. It hummed with energy as it retracted in length adjusting to his size, the weight balanced as he spun it through his fingers swirling water from the three sharp prongs at the end. He slammed it against the ground inadvertently causing a miniature earthquake shaking the building behind him with a crackling roar as his senses picked up every source of water in the whole region. "Oh this will be fine" he muttered astonished by the level of power currently in his possession.

"We have to get out of here!"

The assembled heroes turned to find a battered Thalia running up to them carrying a limp body in her arms, revealed to be Piper McLean unconscious after the plant threw her into the street moments ago. Jason stepped around them to meet his sister as she lowered the girl to the ground. "What happened?" He asked checking over his ex girlfriend.

"The rapevine has Terminus" Thalia reported glancing behind her. "Not just the plant, but the actual rapevine. The original nymph, she here and right behind me."

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked looking over the path she took.

The hunter looked up at him with her blue eyes, unable to answer. He saw the look of sadness, indicating the worse. "We got separated…" she began to explain but he wasn't listening, his fist clenching around the shaft of the trident as he sprung forward to run down the street where she came from. "Percy, Wait!" Thalia called to him, but he was already gone.

"I'll go after him" Jason said rising to his feet. But his sister jumped in front of him to stop him. "We can't. She's too powerful. We have to get out of here while we still have all the players we've got."

"We can't abandon Annabeth and Percy" Hazel argued, quickly back up by Frank and Leo.

"We don't have a choice. You don't know what this thing is capable of."

"I know I have the power destroy this thing now" Jason said brandishing the master bolt, the lightning crackling around his fist as he pushed past his sister. "If the source of this plant is here then this is our best shot and killing it. I can wipe this thing off the face of the earth with one…"

There was an explosion of rubble as a giant plant suddenly burst from the street, towering over the complex before shooting down towards them. "Look out!" Thalia screamed firing a silver arrow, watching it explode into moon dust against the hulking flower knocking it back. It feared back quickly though, moving faster than she could draw another arrow.

Jason stared up at the massive plant and growled, winds and lightning swirling around him as he threw his fist up to meet it in an uppercut, launching a thunder ball of air towards it to knocking it away while summoning a bolt of lightning through the sky to incinerate it. The plant screamed as it burnt to ash over their heads, showering them with dust as they stood dumbfounded by Jason's immense power.

Moments later there was another emergence from the concrete as a blossom rose to reveal a striking brown nymph in a green robe with green hair and piercing pink eyes as she looked up at the heroes. "Ow" she growled wiping a blob of green blood from her nose. "That hurt" she said glaring at the son of Jupiter.

"Jason, we have to retreat" Thalia insisted grabbing his arm, but the demigod yanked it away. "Find Percy and Annabeth" he ordered, floating into the air approaching the rapevine unconcerned of how much she looks like Piper. "Find them and go. I'll catch up after I burn this witch to the ground."

The rapevine smirked as she watched the demigod approach her, rolling her shoulders as she readied her plants beneath her feet. "This is going to be fun" she remarked as the arrogant demigod flew at her charged with electricity, ready to be met by the overwhelming force of her plant army.


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth awoke to the heavy pounding inside her skull, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes to find herself lying on the side of the road under a pile of rubble. "Crap!" She said clawing at the dirt digging herself out until she discovered her leg was trapped by a large boulder. "Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap…" she started to panic trying to shove the rock off her, pressing her shoulder against it awkwardly.

"Annabeth! Where are you?"

Annabeth froze upon hearing Percy's voice, her heart fluttering with equal parts pain and joy. "Over here!" She called out unable to see him over the boulder. "My legs stuck!"

"Hang on. I'll help you get it off."

The rock shifted as something pulled against it and the young blonde rejoiced as she felt the weight lift off her foot. Gazing up at the moving boulder she was happy for the rescue, until she saw the vines wrapping around the underside to lift it off the ground revealing her ex boyfriend to her. "There you are Annie" Percy smiled, his bright pink eyes twinkling as he tossed the to boulder over his head, the vines retracting into his green skin as he walked towards her.

"Oh no!" She gasped scrambling to her feet, backing away as her grey eyes darted around looking for her dagger. She found it a few feet away beside a crumpled chariot, diving for the weapon as the nymph chased after her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see the love of your life?" Percy asked her moments before she flew back up to stab her dagger into his neck, piercing his jaw cutting the blade into his skull. She yanked the bronze blade free to watch the nymph crumpled to the floor at her feet, staring at the body in shock having killed a mirror image of her ex boyfriend. "Ouch" Percy said behind her as she spun around to see another nymph walking towards her. "I didn't break your heart that badly did I?"

She jumped at the sight of the second nymph, backing into a wall as he closed in on her. _It's not him. The rapevine is just messing with you._ Putting her mind and body to task she dodged out of the nymphs reach, kicking it in the leg to force it to one knee before bringing the dagger down between his shoulder blades.

"Stabbed in the back?" A third replica cringed. "Now that's more appropriate." She spun in a circle slicing at the copy's throat cutting his neck open as she sprinted past him, nearly running into the first nymph as it rose up off the ground to face her, its wounds healing effortlessly. "After all, it was you who cheated on me, right Annie?" It taunted, the voice jumping between constructs as more and more copies of Percy emerged from the streets to surround the frantic demigod. "You slept with Piper, then you slept with your own mother. You fucked her in my own bedroom. And out of guilt you tried to seduce me using the same plant you had sex with behind my back."

"It wasn't like that" Annabeth said under her breath, shaking away the guilt the nymphs were drawing out of her with their taunts and jibes, stabbing and cutting at the versions of the man she betrayed over and over desperate to get away.

"You broke my heart when you confessed. You couldn't stayed quiet and we would still be together. But you had to feel guilty, ashamed. You drove me into Nicos bed. Into Jason's arms! You ruined us Annabeth! We broke up because of you!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" She cried covering her ears, his voice ringing everywhere, blaming her for something she already knew was her fault. _I cheated on him, I know! I broke it, I ruined everything!_

As the daughter of Athena was overwhelmed by her guilt and sorrow and shame, the nymph took the moment of indecision to grab her. Hands reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her arms apart as she cried out in alarm, in fear as they wrapped their arms around her holding her in place, pinning her to the ground, all the while cursing her for their break up. She fought against them but their grip was too strong, her dagger useless as her hand slammed above her head trying to drop it. She stared up at the faces of Percy Jackson as they all judged her loudly, repeatedly, tormenting her as they started tearing at her clothes.

"Let go of me!" She cried, tears of guilt filling her eyes as dozens of hands groped her between ripping her shirt open. From below her she felt snaking tendrils rise up to touch her body, slithering over her flesh wrapping around her waist, neck and torso, coiling around her arms and up her jeans seeking out more of her more vulnerable body parts. "Let me go!" She screamed as the vines reached her boobs, stifling a moan as they coiled around them tightly, watching one of the nymphs with Percy's face hover over her menacingly.

"You broke my heart Annie" Percy told her narrowing her eyes. "And now I'm going to break you." He opened his mouth wide, sharp teeth growing around his mouth as a long slimy tongue fell out to stroke the whimpering girl's cheek, edging closer to her clamped mouth seeking entry. Down at his waist a massive green cock emerged, the same growing from all the other nymphs pinning her down waiting for their turn with the terrified young woman.

Annabeth forced herself not to scream. _That's what they want. They need me to scream. They want to listen to my pleas, my cries. I need to hold them off until I can think of a way out of this. Think! Thank Annabeth!_ But to her horror, her will was crumbling as she felt the nymphs hand sliding under her jeans, his fingers sliding inside her panties seeking out her clit. She bit her tongue, trying not to make a sound, but her body was under attack and she couldn't stop it. She opened her eyes and saw the man she betrayed looking back at her.

The man she loved.

_Forgive me Percy. I love you._

Resigning to her fate, she wept as her mouth opened to scream. The nymph above her grinned, his tongue shooting forward to claim its prize. Until it stopped, frozen in front of her face as the fake Percy grunted from the sharp prongs poking out of its chest.

_What the hades?_

Annabeth opened her eyes is surprise when she felt something salty spray her cheeks, looking up to see the nymph gnarling in a grotesque scream while three glowing spikes punctured his back lifting him off her. Droplets of salt water materialized around the points impaling him glowing white as the nymph shot through the air away from the demigod into the hard concrete. He growled as he pulled his hands underneath him to push himself back to his feet, except the glowing spikes returned to impales his back, pinning it to the floor with a thunderous _slam_ shaking the ground beneath their feet as salt water burst out of his body killing it.

The rapevine froze in its assault to direct the nymphs attention towards the intruder, Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widening to she the man coming to her rescue was standing admits a swirling pool of water with jet black hair and blazing eye green eyes staring back at her as he pulled the trident out of the dissolving corpse.

"Get away from her" Percy Jackson hissed spinning the trident in a circle, summoning the nearby Tiber river to his command bringing it gushing through the streets and flinging it at the duplicates holding his friend down to the ground. The water bombarded the nymphs launching them away, the tidal waves splitting to avoid striking the blonde girl who was tending against the currents. When they subsided she was left alone tied up with vines in the street.

The vines tightened around her about to drag her into the soggy ground before the sea demigod ran forward and severed the tendrils holding her, freeing the captive girl in seconds. She scrambled to the side always from the lashing vines as Percy smashed the ground to cause another quake, sealing the crevice the vines crawl out of. She got up to her feet to see him take a breath before pointing off to his left. "Behind you!"

He spun around in time to block an attack from one of the nymphs, swinging the trident sand launching it into the sky while his brothers surrounded him. He said nothing as he spun the weapon above his head, channeling the water at their feet into a whirlpool around both him and Annabeth ripping the nymphs caught in the currents apart. Those who broke through met the business end of Percy's new toy as he swung and twirled the trident around him, whacking and slicing nymphs left and right, pulling the water along to impale or wash away their attackers. Once Annabeth got ahold of her senses she join in, stabbing and punching at which ever nymph got too close, shoving back into the whirlpool to be torn apart.

Percy felt like he was finally in his element wielding his fathers trident, pulling another copy of himself in three with watery arms before running another through the chest, grabbing his head and holding it inside the whirlpool until it fell apart in his grip. The last of the attackers leapt at the hero to be met with a powerful swing slicing his face in half, throwing him smack into a wall to explode in salt water. When he was finished Percy stood silently in the center of his arena, holding the godly weapon proudly while letting out a slow breath at last.

Their heartbeats were lost in the roar of the currents as the two heroes stood in the street, turning to look at each other with conflicting gazes. Percy's sea-green eyes met Annabeth's stormy-grey, electricity sparking between them like they had done since the day they met. She felt butterflies in her stomach and he found his palms sweaty, hearing a thousand things that been left unsaid. But with it came the memories, everything they've been through, the shared experiences they had, the fights, the arguments, the joy and laughter, all the best moments and worst times of their lives, the pain and heartbreak that drove them apart. It all came flooding back.

Annabeth stared at the man she betrayed, the one she hurt beyond repair, tears threatening to break across her cheeks as she struggled to find the words. _There's nothing to say_ , her brains told her. _Nothing you can do._

"Percy, I…" she tried to say but the young man cut off, marching forward to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into a kiss. Her mind went blank as their lips connected, but her body recalled what to do in perfect detail. Her hands flew to his shoulder and threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back, the two becoming lost in each other's embrace.

In that moment everything that needed to be said, everything they wanted to say was told with speaking a word.

The kiss came to a natural end with the two heroes breathing calmly, holding each other silently gazing into each other's eyes. "I missed you" Percy whispered.

Annabeth wept, grateful to hear his voice. "I missed you too."

Their foreheads touched as they just savored the moment, this perfect moment in each other's arms, tears falling down their cheeks forgetting all the horrors surrounding them. Percy let out a breath as he quietly told her "I never want to let you go again."

"I'm sorry" she replied, holding back her sobs as she held onto him tighter, unwilling to let him go.

"So am I" he said kissing her.

The looked up at each other, the silent exchange of unspoken words telling it all. By the time the two had broken away to look up and see the bronze dragon hovering over them ready to pick them up, there was nothing left to say.


	26. Chapter 26

Thunder boomed as Jason rocketed through the sky, punching a hole in the giant flower closing in around him. The plant screeched in pain before reaching up to try and grab at him with more tendrils, but the demigod summoned a tornado to knock them away. Once his line of sight was clear he channeled electricity through the master bolt and threw the lightning across the camp to strike the barrage of vines shielding the rapevine as she stepped forward with an angry glare.

"You think will be enough to stop me Jason?" She asked him stomping the ground, sending a ripple of vines out of the floor to stab at the hero.

He sidestepped the attack throwing a miniature twister in her direction, calling back with a confident "You haven't seen nothing yet."

The two battled across Camp Jupiter tearing the complex apart as they traded blows and blew up building, lightning arcing in all directions shredding plants and vines to be carried away by the winds. Outside the battle Leo's bronze dragon circled the chaos carrying the rest of the heroes and Hestia, having successfully retrieved Percy and Annabeth from a hurricane the demigod had generated. Now Percy stood behind the mechanic swatting debris away with his trident as they attempted to get closer to reach Jason and call in the retreat. But their words were lost in the hurtling winds isolating him from the team.

The son of Jupiter barreled towards the rapevine with a sonic boom, his fist raised to strike her with a thunder clap sending her across the street. The brown skinned nymph rolled back to her feet effortlessly wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. "You always did like it rough" she commented brushing herself oof as she stood her ground allowing the demigod to land several feet before her.

"You had enough yet?" He asked her calling the winds to his hands, storm clouds flicking between his fingers.

She smirked with a cocky eyebrow. "I could go all day and all night" she said, holding out her arms as her eyes glowed, her skin rippling as it turned a lighter shade before his eyes. Around them the centurions captured in her grasp moaned in unison as their skin paled. "They can't however" she told him opening her blazing pink eyes.

Piper groaned on Festus' back between Thalia and Annabeth, only just waking back up from her fight with the same nymph earlier. She felt the combined pain of the demigods below as she drained their life force abruptly to replenish her strength. "She's killing them" she whispered delirious.

Annabeth looked up at Reyna sitting in front of her. "Jason needs to pull back before he forces her to kill everyone down there."

"I won't let those brave soldier die" the praetor said as she rose to her feet, holding onto Percy for support as she shouted into the winds. "JASON! PULL BACK!"

Her commands fell on deaf ears as the arrogant hero sprinted at the nymph swinging his fists, electricity supercharged in his hands trying to connect with the nymph as she ducked and weaves out of his reach. He roared in fury unleashing a shockwave of air at her, pushing her away until she dug her heels in grounding her stance, taking the brunt of the blast. She stood up eyeing the hero with a grin. He scowled launching forward, his arm swinging for a haymaker punch. Her hand shot up to catch it, halting it abruptly as electricity shot through her arm and bounced harmlessly over her hardened skin.

Jason stared at the girls hand in shock, her devilish pink gaze staring back. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently. "Can't get it up?" Before he could react her other hand came up in a fist, the vines coiling around her arm sharpening to impale the boys abdomen like a blade. He grunted as she stabbed him in the stomach, caught off guard my the expert maneuver as she leaned in to whisper "You always were a disappointment Jason."

The tables turned quickly as the rapevine shoved the demigod away before following up with several sharp jabs to his body, hitting him fast and hard knocking him off balance as he tried to return fire with lightning. She hit him with a spinning kick to the jaw throwing him across the street, tossing her hair back stylishly as he sluggishly picked himself up, bleeding profoundly from the wound in his stomach. His blue eyes lit up as he called down a bolt of lightning to disintegrate her, but she simply crossed her arms and let her loyal plants shield her from the blast. He raised the master bolt over his hand ready to try again but a vine fired out of a building to impale his wrist, the young warrior screaming in pain as his hand flew open dropping the weapon.

Now disarmed the rapevine took great time and pleasure bringing the vines up to lash out at the demigod, cutting at his arms and back and stabbing at his legs as he tried to back away. He swatted as much as he could until several tendrils lashed around his arms pulling them to the ground as more wrapped around him tying him down. He glared up at the approaching figure as she sauntered over, kneeling in front of him to cup his square jaw. "Poor Jason Grace. All that power and you are still not worthy to would it."

"Fuck you!" He spat at the mirror inmate of his ex girlfriend.

She wiped the spit from her cheek casually as she looked up into his eyes, pecking him on the lips as she told him "it doesn't have to end this way. We can be so good together. You can be my champion, my beautiful warrior as we take this world and make it so much more exciting. With Octavian gone, I need someone who can deliver my children to their new hosts. You could become the father you never had." Her eyes softened as she kissed him again. "Won't you join me, sweetie?"

Jason stared at the gentle face hovering before him, his blue gaze narrowing as he leaned forward to whisper "go fuck yourself, you fucking whore."

The rapevine sighed sadly as she stroked his cheek. "I'm not sure if you were really talking to me, or my _mother_ right now. Shame" she said patting his face. Several dozen vines suddenly emerged from the ground to wrap around the demigod, lifting him into the air as he strained to break his bonds before he was encased in the appendages caging him in a tight cocoon of tentacles. She looked up at the trapped hero as he squirmed in his prison, casting a glance to the hovering dragon closing in on their position finally unfettered by the bellowing winds. She met the gaze of the heroes looking down at her, taking a deep breath as she declared in a somber tone "if you won't serve me willingly, then I have no use for you in this life Jason Grace."

With a subtle flick of her wrist, the vines constricted around the son of Jupiter as they sharply, and violently, twisted their grip.

Pipers eyes shot open as she felt the sharp pain of a hundred bones snapping, leaping up in her seat to scream in horror as it abruptly vanished as fast as it came. Behind her Nicos face flushed as he sensed the same from a different perspective, his dark eyes going even darker as he hung his head. Around them the heroes all stared down witnessing the horrific moment in person, audible gasps leaving their mouths while wordless cries erupted from the daughters of Zeus and Bellona as they watched the vines drop the discarded body of the fallen hero. Piper felt tears in her eyes as she struggled to find the familiar ambient feelings of confidence and arrogance she'd grown accustomed to during their relationship, finding nothing but the void left behind.

Leo was in too much shock to fly the machine, leaving the sentient dragon to take the initiative and circle around and retreat before the rapevine turned her attention back to them. The demigods all cling on as it jolted in the opposite direction, pulling their gaze away from the camp to grieve silently and focus on their next destination. Hestia remained respectfully silent as she closed her eyes, trying not the think about the brothers and sisters she'd left behind in Olympus waiting for a similar fate. Below them the rapevine turned away from the crumpled body at her feet to seek out the master bolt dropped to the ground a few feet away. She stepped forward to retrieve it but it suddenly flew off the floor into the air as her pink eyes followed it to see the weapon land in Hazels hand. The two of them locked eyes briefly, exchanging sad and hateful looks until the daughter of Pluto turned away.

The dragon soared over the horizon leaving the rapevine alone in Camp Jupiter, sighing quietly before walking away to return to mount Olympus with the rest of her plants.


	27. Chapter 27

The group managed to get a call to Grover before Festus took them out of cell range, getting coordinates from the satyr of a safe location protected from the rapevine. Following the directions took the bronze dragon and its passengers over the open ocean until they saw the tiny blob in the water through the clouds. Their destination was revealed to be the floating island Leto had given birth to Apollo and Artemis upon due to Heras curse, the perfect hiding place from the rapevine due it not being tethered to land.

Leo guided Festus in to land upon the shore where they found Grover and Juniper waiting to greet them holding baby Estelle Jackson. The giant bronze machine touched down as her big brother leapt down to meet her, taking the baby from the dryad carefully as the others disembarked. "You're all back!" Grover said joyfully, rushing forward to hug his friends. But after hugging Annabeth he noticed the gloomy expressions on the others, his joy becoming concern as he looked back at the blonde demigod. "What happened?"

"Jason" she told him, quietly recounting what had transpired in Camp Jupiter to the pair of woodland creatures. By the time she'd finished she was fighting back tears while Piper was hiding her face in Junipers shoulder. The heroes all sat down in grieving silence trying to take the last few hours in as the goddess Hestia stood respectfully to the side by herself.

"It's not fair" Reyna muttered sitting on a tree trunk beside Thalia, who wrapped a comforting arm around the praetor.

"No, it's not" Nico echoed as he marched away from the clearing deeper into the island leaving the others. Nobody said anything as he left but Hazel opted to go after him. Frank followed her for support leaving the group to wallow by themselves.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked looking around the sullen faces.

Nobody had an answer.

Deeper in the trees Nico stormed through the isle punching every nearby trunk he came across. Each hit left a black imprint in the bark getting larger and bigger the angrier he got. His sister chased him into another clearing calling his name until he stopped smashing a tree so hard it exploded into dust and toppled over.

"Holy damn!" Frank said as he watched the tree fall, looking back at the fuming demigod. The younger boys skin was paler than usual and his dark eyes piercingly intense, like he'd just been trapped in a cave for about a month. "Take it easy man."

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" He snapped pacing the clearing. "Jason is dead. That thing killed him. If death was the worst thing happened to him I wouldn't be mad, but we've seen the underworld." He screamed in frustration as he kicked up a mound of dirt. "First Bianca, then Jason. Will, he could be… I am so sick of losing people I care about!"

"Nico" Hazel tried to calm her younger brother, reaching out to take his hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out. We have Hestia and Reyna now. They can help. We have the gods weapons, we have each other…"

"It won't be enough" he said quietly. He didn't hear Hazel talking of feel her hand around his fingers as he primed them away. "We need more" he said as he stormed into the shadows to vanish into the darkness.

Hazel tried to stop him but only caught empty air as he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Frank asked as he came up beside her.

She looked back at him worryingly. "I don't know" she confessed wringing her hands, afraid of what her brother might do all by himself.

Elsewhere on the island Annabeth found Percy singing to his baby sister, pausing at an ancient wall to listen for a moment. His voice was soothing as he eased the baby to sleep, the sound putting the blonde hero at ease. He looked up to see her standing there, nervously walking over to her. "She's safe" he told her. "Grover and Juniper did a great job looking after her."

"They're going to make great parents one day" Annabeth smiled looking down at the slumbering child. She glanced up at Percy, admiring how gentle and caring he was with his sister imagining him being a a father one day too. The thought made her smile. _He'd be a great dad._ She turned her attention to the elephant in the room, unable to put it off any longer. "Should me talk about it?"

Percy looked back at her with the same trepidation. "You mean what happened with Jason?" She shook her head. _The other thing._ He took a breath as he considered how to put his thoughts into words. "I guess we should, but I'm not sure I'm ready…"

Annabeth saw his hesitation and nodded. "I'm sorry" she apologized, turning to leave him alone. But he quickly reached out and took her hand, holding her back so he could finish "I'm not ready to let you go again."

She stared back at him, her heart fluttering as she saw the look in his eyes. The same look she gave him all those years ago when she first kissed him in that volcano. As she returned to his side she felt the guilt bubble up inside her stomach making her sick. "I know what did was… I know I can't ever make up for what I did. But I promise I will never…"

"Don't" Percy said putting a finger to her lips silencing her. "You don't have to promise anything. We both made mistakes, I understand that. I cheated on you too. It doesn't matter that we were confused or drunk or…seduce my a malevolent plant intent on using us for sex. When we broke up, it happened because we were both hurting. But now… I just feel even worse."

He kept his finger on Annabeth's mouth when she tried to speak, wanting to say _I felt the same_ , locking their gazes together as he told her the truth. "I don't know if I can stop being hurt from what we did, but I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to ask you to forgive me or promise me to be faithful or anything. I just want you back, for better or worse. I love you Annabeth. I never stopped and never will."

"I love you too" she replied, tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, accepting him for all his faults. He held her tight while keeping Estelle clear of the crushing bodies, finding his own eyes welling up in the process.

They broke off the hug when Estelle woke back up and began crying, the two demigods bursting into giggles as they both cheered up the baby in his arms. "Does this mean we're back together?" Annabeth asked, hoping she wasn't pushing.

Percy glanced at her and chuckled. "How about we start with getting a drink when this is all over and take it from there?" He suggested.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grateful to be given a second chance. "It's a date."

Elsewhere on the island Piper was sitting by herself nursing a bruise on her shoulder from where she hit the concrete. "Need a hand?" Reyna asked as she stood in front of her.

"I'm okay" she told her, nodding to the seat next to her. "Feels like you need someone to talk to though."

The praetor looked at the seat and nodded, remembering how accurate Pipers instincts were. She was struggling after watching the rapevine murder her partner and lover Jason, on top of being raped by Octavian and nearly being made a breeding host for the plant. She slumped down next to the brunette as sighed, the weight of everything vanishing in one breath. She glanced down and found Pipers hand on her arm. "Thanks" she said, grateful for the girls use of her powers to relax her. "Feels like I haven't slept in days."

"To think this all only started yesterday" Piper mused. But deep down she knew that started a long time before that. It started the day her mom gave her the rapevine as a gift, the day she welcomed it into her cabin and shared it with her family, her friends, the camp and anyone else she gave it to. This all started with her and her bloody hormones begging to have sex because Jason broke up with her.

_Why did I have to be so stupid!_

Reyna saw the look in Pipers face, deducing she was blaming herself and told her "nobody blames you. The rapevine was Aphrodites creation. The gods passed it around just and fast as you did. And you didn't bring it to Camp Jupiter, it found its own way there. My sister and I both got it sent as gifts."

"It called me it's mom" Piper told her, remembering the striking resemblance the rapevine adopted. "In a weird way I am just as responsible for creating it. It grew from my cum, my love, my incessant need for sex. I am just like my mother!"

"You're not like Aphrodite."

"I slept with by best friend and broke her up with her boyfriend. I have multiple orgies with my cabin mates, brothers and sisters, I sleep around with my friends and encouraged them to fuck a tentacle plant. Oh, and I daydream about having a centaur fuck me in the ass while sex Skyping my own mom." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible person."

Reyna didn't know what to say after all that, instead deciding to address another topic. "I just wanted to say… me and Jason. I don't know if you were aware but we were a…" she paused wondering what she would call her and Jason. _A couple? Friends with benefits?_ "We were involved" she decided.

The self-pitying young woman nodded as she looked back at her. "I knew. It's okay, I wasn't mad or anything. You guys seemed well suited for each other."

Reyna shrugged. "I liked to think so. But I had meant to ask; Were you still in love with him?"

Piper stared off into space as she thought about it, the memory of the face the rapevine showed her replaying in her mind. _"Is this not the one you truly love?"_ Her stomach churned at the image as she pushed it away, confessing to Reyna "I don't know."

She nodded, patting the girl's hand as they sat silently looking up into space lost in their own worlds while they grieved the man they both cared about so deeply.


	28. Chapter 28

Nicos footsteps echoed as he walked purposefully through the dark tunnels deep into the underworld, his dark eyes able to pierce the blackness as if he was wearing night vision googles. He never missed a step and he hopped over stones and rubble, eventually sidestepping the sleeping vines hiding in the shadows laying across his path.

The plant was everywhere when he broke out of the tunnel into the open caverns, marching along the bank of the river styx following it towards his fathers kingdom. He could've picked a more concealed route down here but he wanted to use the front door. More direct and more convenient. Besides, he wanted the rapevine to know he was coming.

He stepped off the pier where Charon's boat was stations, passing the indisposed ferryman who was being hung over the black river by a boisterous appendage rimming his arsehole showering him with sap. Nico scowled as he stopped before the boat, turning around to draw his Stygian steel sword and slice the tendril freeing the boat man to plunge into the Styx where the trapped souls waited to fight over him like piranhas. The demigod wasn't concerned as he entered the boat and pushed himself onto the water to drift down river.

The obsidian castle materialized into view as the boat floated down stream, observing the many disgusting and harrowing scenes along the way. The fields of punishment flowed pink as the plants repurposed all the torture devices to feature new levels of sexual depravity. Several hundred skeletal warriors hung from the ceiling ensnared by vines and flytraps. On his left Nico saw the cordoned off paradise Elysium infested with green fauna, the residents content to live in everlasting pleasure. _The plant has a sense of humor_ , Nico scowled. He peered further and saw the isle of the blessed, The final resting place for those reincarnated three times and rewarded accordingly. A giant pink and green flower bloomed from the island surrounded by dozens of grateful nymphs to serve the deceased's every whim.

The boat beached at the foot of the climb leading to the three fates, the deities who decide the outcome of each soul. Nico walked forward to find the three fates being fucked by the three judges, all intertwined by vines invading every free unused hole. He rolled his eyes paying them no heed as he pushed through the checkpoint, emerging out into the fields of asphodel where the majority of the dead resided and where the rapevine had set up her prime base of deprived farms. Plants and vines interlaced every occupant raping their undead asses using them as batteries like the afterlife was a power station.

Nico stood amongst them watching the violent and disturbing imagery and feeling nothing but disgust and hatred for what was being done in his fathers kingdom. He wanted to take his sword and kill every last soul trapped in here to put them out of his misery, but knew he had a more efficient idea to get rid of this infestation. But for that required his dads help.

He walked silently through the fields weaving between plants and souls alike, ignoring the pleas and cries for help or the reaching vines realizing the new body had ventured into their turf. He focused on the task at hand as he stormed up to the foot of the steps leading to the castle, looking up at the imposing walls lined with green vines and pink decorations.

Before he ventured up the step however something caught his eye. He glanced back to make sure he wasn't mistaken and sure enough he was there. Nico pulled back to divert briefly and stand before the captured soul being raped mere feet away from his dads home, the grey faded face battered and bruised as his desperate blue eyes looked back at the younger boy. Nico looked over the faded purple t shirt, grey jeans and dull blonde hair as well as the thick pounding vines plugged up his butt and coiled around his dick, a small tendril penetrating his swollen urethra while a larger one rammed down the young dead man's throat silencing his screams.

"I'm sorry Jason" Nico said emotionlessly, turning his back on his fallen comrade and marching up the steps to greet his father.

The massive doors opened slowly as the boy shoved them aside, kicking up duct and cobwebs as it knocked aside the vines blocking the entrance. Nico stepped into the giant hall and headed straight for the thrones stationed at the far end where the god Hades and his wife where still restrained being pleasured by the rapevine. Around him more vines emerged to study the determined demigod as he approached the gods, standing before his father with a cold expression.

"Olympus has fallen" he told the distracted god, glaring intently at the man who gave birth to him. "Manhattan is lost. Camp Half-blood is infested, along with Camp Jupiter. The world and humanity is under attack and you…you sit here letting this dangerous piece of wildlife fuck your brains out while your kingdom is in tatters." He stepped up to the pale man shouting at him angrily "why won't you do something?"

The god didn't hear him as the vines continued their pleasures.

Nico growled walking up to the throne to stare up at the man claiming to be his father. But he saw nothing but a selfish prick. But he didn't come to see his dead beat absent dad. He came for what rested upon the man's head. The shining black helm pulsed with power as Nico reached up unceremoniously to take hold of it, pulling Hades head down so the god could look him in the eye. "This plant was created by Aphrodite as a sex toy. And somehow it managed to overpower you and every other Olympian alive leaving us children, _your_ children, alone to stand against it. You were defeated by a glorified dildo. What just that say about you?"

Hades stared back silently, offering no answer as Nico scowled once more lifting the helm of darkness off the gods head. As the demigod did this the vines approached him across the floor, carefully sliding up his legs to coil around his body.

He didn't notice as he looked down at the helmet in his hands, feeling the energy contained within. _The power of the gods._ "You know what I believe it says?" Nico asked his father, raising the helm over his head to put it on. The vines continued advancing wrapping around his torso reaching his neck. "I think it's time for a new generation of gods."

At Nicos words, the helm pulsed with darkness as a wave enveloped him turning the vines wrapped around him to ash and scaring the rest of the approaching tendrils away. The boy's body glowed as the power engulfed his soul, shadows circling him as his skin paled till it was as white as a sheet. He looked up at his captive, weak father was black veins ran across his face, his eyes turning as dark as ink. Without another word to the old god, he turned his back on him and marched out of the castle.

He stepped out into the fields of asphodel as surveyed his fathers kingdom, his newfound power seeing more than just what the eyes allowed. He sensed a connection to everything across the landscape, everything dead or dying as well as a burning sensation towards everything that didn't belong. He heard barking off to his right and found Cerberus bounding up to him. the three headed dog had disappeared at some point during the battle at Camp Jupiter, must've returned home to clean house. Pieces of green and pink hung from his jaws making the empowered demigod smile. "Good boy" he praised.

He turned his attention back to the landscape before him, the green plants discovering his presence in the underworld and moving to intercept him. He glared at them in turn, the helm sending pulses of terror in their direction making the plants waver. When he'd had enough sightseeing he took a deep breath, the air growing cold around him as he released a powerful pulse of energy screaming "ENOUGH!"

The pulse spread across the entire underworld, sending waves of terror and darkness into every crevice disintegrating the rapevine all across the afterlife, the green and pink plants turning grey and collapsing to dust releasing all of its captives. Souls lurched and fell all around him as he walked into the fields admiring his handiwork, drawing his sword and raising it to his side. "You've had your fun" he said coldly, his voice sending icy chills through each ear who heard it. "Now it's time to fight. By the command of the Son of Hades, lord of the Underworld, I say we rise and take back what this villainous fiend stole."

Skeletal warriors dropped from the ceiling and stood to attention, moving into formation to heed the demigods call, along with the souls of the underworld compelled to his will thanks to the fear projected by the helm upon his head. Cerberus barked three times as he sat beside his new master, ready for his next command.

Nico stood before his new army, his black eyes looking over them proudly as he allowed himself to smile.


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay, I think I have a plan" Annabeth said addressing the group around the map of New York spread across the ground.

"Where'd we even get this map?" Franks asked.

"Not important" she told him, pointing to the center where she's draw a large red circle with an X. "For what I've been piecing together using first hand accounts of both Hestia, Percy and Thalia when they were in New York, we can all agree this is where the rapevine is strongest."

"Ground zero" Thalia nodded kneeling beside the blonde tracing her finger around the circle. "The rapevine has taken over Olympus, which we know hovers above the Empire State Building. When it finished that it dropped its roots down into the city and has been spreading it outwards. Manhattan was overrun when me and Percy escaped through the labyrinth, but at the rate of its growth and the time we've spent rescuing the other we have to assume the rest of the city has fallen."

"But this is what I want to bring everyone's attention to" Annabeth said pointing back to the centre of the circle. "We now know for sure that the plant has a consciousness, but only in the form of one single being. And judging from her appearance…" she glanced across to Piper sitting by herself off to her left, "not counting her link to any of us, she isn't on the same level as the rest of her plants."

"She said she was the original rapevine mom created" the daughter of Aphrodite told them.

Hestia nodded. "From the rumors I heard back when the goddess was keeping it a secret, Demeter discovered it in her room and destroyed it. But somehow it managed to use Aphrodites power to revive itself through the versions grown from its cuttings."

"You mean all the people and gods it's captured isn't just to become more powerful and spread its influence further?" Percy asked, cradling his baby sister. "It's draining their life force to heal itself?"

"And it's still healing" Annabeth nodded. "Her fight with Jason can't have helped."

Reyna studied the map with a smile. "This is good. This means it's vulnerable. If we can hurt the monster, we can kill it."

"But it's everywhere" Leo reminded them.

"Its roots have spread everywhere" Annabeth pointed out. "But a body needs to have a heart. And the heart lies at the centre of the web, here. The rapevine can move around but she'll want to stay in the safest place until it's at full strength, especially now she knows the power we have to use against her."

"Why was she even at Camp Jupiter?" Grover asked them. But when everyone turned to Reyna and shared her grim expression he decided he didn't want to know and fell silent.

"So if we can destroy the heart, this core nymph of the rapevine" Percy clarified, "we kill all the other plants scattering across the world? See, when you say it like that it sounds easy, but it's not."

"He's right" Frank agreed. "First we'd have to break into mount Olympus, which the rapevine will have fortified tighter than font Knox."

"Then there's the small matter of the duplicates" Hazel added. "They are freakishly strong and able to mimic anyone of us. We could be outflanked and overrun."

"We already tested each of us when you told us about Persephone" Thalia reassured her. "And I don't think the rapevine will bother with deception anymore."

"Okay, So no chance of us being faked out" Leo said sarcastically. "But there's still the matter of _how_ do we kill the rapevine. Jason had the master bolt in his hand and he couldn't stop her!"

"My brother was a fool, because he tried to fight her by himself. But we have a battle plan now."

She nodded to Annabeth who relayed the strategy to the group. "We attack in two groups. Group one will be armed with the weapons Hestia has given us using their power to strike from multiple directions around the city. This will divert the rapevine's attention and divide her forces to engages us, leaving an opening for a second team to slip into the Empire State Building and use the elevator to reach the 600th floor and infiltrate Olympus."

"I know the layout like the back of my hand" Hestia told them sitting cross legged on a stump. "I spent a lot of time wandering the halls and know how to get about without being seen. I can lead you to where the rapevine will likely be."

"And once inside we just stab the evil plant nymph?" Leo asked.

Reyna looked at the shaggy haired boy and smiled. "I was thinking we set her on fire and burn her to ash."

The fire demigod's eyes glinted, flames flickering in his finger. "Oh, I like that plan. Count me in."

"You'll be a part of team one" Annabeth told him, an apologetic smile in response to his pout. "Sorry, But you and Festus will be our emergency back up in case it all goes south. Besides, you'll have more room to maneuver outside and more plants to burn." He thought about it and shrugged, a devilish grin on his face. She turned to face the other members of the party. "Team two will be everyone not on team one. So if you have a godly weapon you'll need to hold your own for as long as possible."

"A sword against a plant" Frank wavered glancing at the great sword on his back. Percy picked up the trident while Thalia retrieved her bow. Among other things, what do we do about that?" He pointed to the master bolt sitting on the rock behind them, the metal rod silent waiting for a hero to pick it up.

Hestia looked over the heroes quietly, her soft eyes meeting each of them. "Those weapons belonged to the gods, but are dangerous to be wielded by mere mortal. The only reason I trust you to have them is because of your connection to your parents. But the master bolt was made for Zeus and Zeus alone, so only one of his kin can wield it."

There was a tense beat of silence as everyone's eyes all turned to face the last surviving member of Zeus direct bloodline. Thalia stared back at everyone as they all looked expectantly in her direction. "Oh no!" She shook her head. "Borrowing Lady Artemis' bow is one thing, but using…I can't."

"You need to" Frank told her. "We need all the power at our back to stop the rapevine and that weapon is the most powerful thing in creation right now. With Jason gone you're the only one who can use it."

The hunter paled as she looked down at the master bolt waiting patiently for her to pick it up, backing away as she told them "I cant. I just…"

"Why not?" Piper asked her, sensing the girl's distress. She stood up to approach her and maybe lend a comforting shoulder as the black haired girl shook her head. The empath examined her emotions and realized it wasn't the master bolt she was afraid of, it was something else.

She had no way of knowing Thalia Grace was afraid of heights. And the thought of using the power of her father to fly was sickening to the demigod. The only other person who knew worked it out and suggested "look, maybe we can manage without the master bolt. We still have a lot of powerful weapons handy to distract the rapevine with." Thalia looked across to the son of Poseidon, the boy subtly gave nodding as she mouthed a Thanks.

But the others weren't convinced. "That's bullshit" Reyna objected glaring at the hunter. "You can't? What kind of excuse is that?"

"Reyna, it's fine" Percy said stepping in front of her but the praetor shoved him aside. "No! Why not? Are you afraid? Afraid to take up arms against the plant that raped me, raped you, captured our friends? Killed your brother?"

"No!" Thalia snapped staring at the Roman demigod uncertainly. "I just…can't."

"Jason died to save us from that monster, and now you refuse to take his place and strike back against it? I thought the hunters of Artemis were supposed to be fearless warriors. Was I wrong? Are you just a terrified little girl with a bow and arrow?"

"Reyna stop!" Piper shouted, angry at how she was talking to her friend as the hunter turned away shaking away. "Shut up, just stop" she whispered under her breath, trying not to show she was right. She was afraid but not for the reasons she claimed.

"I don't care if you fear your fathers power or the sight of that creature sickens you, it's our duty to fight back. It's your duty to fight by our side, to the death is necessary." She paused glaring at the cowering demigod, growling coldly "Jason died for you. I won't let you dishonor his memory with your weakness."

 _Weak?_ Thalia's eyes opened hearing her say that, her mind flashing to all the arguments between her and Jason over who was the better hero, who was stronger, who was more powerful. He was the only other person besides Percy she confessed her fear of height to and he threw it against her, calling her weak because of it. The thought brought a surge of electric fury to Thalia's chest, her fist clenching while Reyna continued to belittle her behind her back.

Reyna senses the change, a small smile tugging at her lips as she taunted her "Jason was always the stronger person. He could channel Jupiter's power. You could never hope to be worthy of such a gift. Just a weak…pathetic…terrified little girl. You should be ashamed to be Jason's sister."

The daughter of Zeus snapped like a lightning bolt, whirling around faster than anybody watching the altercation could react leaping across the ground to slam into the praetor. The winds picked up around them as she threw the two of them to the ground. Reyna struck the floor getting the air knocked out of her moments before something struck the ground inches from her face, electricity crackling around the metal shaft as the blazing blue eyes of Thalia Grace bore down into her furiously. "I am not weak!" The hunter screamed, her voice reverberating like thunder as lightning raced behind her eyes.

Everyone froze as the silver clad demigod crouched over the Roman, staring in fear and wonder as a miniature tornado spun around the girl, the master bolt in her hand impaling the floor humming with power as lightning shot across her arms. Reyna looked up at the angry hero, a smile on her lips as she witnessed the powerful display. Thalia breathed heavily before realizing what the young woman had goaded her into, looking over to the weapon she'd summoned into her grasp.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Reyna asked her, narrowing her expectant gaze at the demigod. "Then prove it."

Thalia fell silent, pushing herself up to her feet standing over the Roman hero uncertainly holding the master bolt. Everyone watched her nervously, stepping back in fear of what could happen. She looked around at them slowly, hearing her brothers voice continue to taunt her. _I am not weak. I'm not afraid. I can do this._

She stood up straight as raised the master bolt in her grasp, the weapon igniting with lightning as her fathers power flowed through her, the powerful storm raging beneath her skin as she looked up at the rest of the group with electrified blue eyes. "When do we leave?" She asked them.


	30. Chapter 30

The nymph sat in her throne of thorns and blossoming pink flowers, humming softly listening to the moans echoing around her. Vines weave all over the wall covering the walls and floors, coiling around columns stations in between the dozen thrones circling the rapevine sitting in the middle of the room. Flowers grew out of the walls and floor spraying their spine spores, poisoning the air to weaken the captive olympians held within.

All around her gods and goddesses hung suspended by green appendages in all manner of positions, some staring at the ceiling while others hung upside down from their ankles, vines looping around their limbs and bodies tightly to stop them squirming free as hundred fucked them relentlessly. All pleasure points were abused, two/three/four vines for each pussy or arsehole, a random mixture of thickness forcing themselves down their throats, others penetrating their cocks while massaging the lengths. Many of the women had vines coiled around their breasts fondling them roughly, tiny vines piercing their nipples to imbue even more spores to heighten their sensitivity and expand their cup size. Same was done to Zeus dick as he slumped in his throne, the swollen cock pumped vigorously as the plant around the tip sucked his seamen like it was a straw. More gods groaned in endless orgasms, their cum absorbed into the waiting flowers that drank from them eagerly siphoning their essence into the rapevine as she relaxed in her seat twirling her green hair with her finger.

Her pleasurable rest came to an abrupt end when she felt hundreds of her siblings dying all at once, gasping in alarm losing their connection. "That boy" she said distastefully having lost control of the underworld. Fortunately the two resident gods where still hers to play with even if she lost most of the souls within the afterlife. She sat back in her chair panting over the other gods, tapping her brown fingers on the armrests. "First Octavian, then Jason, now him. Those demigods are quite…intoxicating."

She rose up to her feet and paced the room, passing by each of the olympians one by one admiring their resilient progress. In the early hours she'd take turns pleasuring each of them personally, a blow job here and a standing doggy fuck there. Her favorite had been fucking the god of war with a large vine cock in the bum and listening to his verbal abuse, describing what he planned to do to her. Every threat made her harder and expanded her growth inside him until he passed out.

She came across the two archer siblings, the twins side by side as her tendrils fucked them slowly, taking great care of their holes. Unlike many of the other residents these two were more cooperative, escpecially Apollo. His sister came around after she gave her some one on one lip action, her pussy tasted delicious turning her into a loyal slave (not body. Not so in mind). She stroked the girl's cheek as it bulged from the green vine deeptroating her, her muffled moans music to her ears as she reached over to fondle her brothers balls as he ejaculated into the vine sucking his dick. She recalled their night of passion in the clearing when she fucked the pair back to back, deciding to have some fun as she pulled the vine off Apollo's cock with his cum held inside it. Casting a teasing glacé to the goddess next to him she carried it to her naked body, carefully sliding the arm into her stretched pussy while toying with her clit. The young goddess whimpers as she climaxed from her touch, her walls clenching as the nymph shushed her softly pushing the vine deeper inside her until it slipped through her cervix. With a gentle moan the rapevine had the vine cum inside the virgin goddess' womb, filling her her brothers seamen, the white hot cum making the girl cry as she climaxed again.

The rapevine moved on leaving the twins to enjoy their own company, her next stop the delightful Demeter. The older woman writhed in the vines as she was penetrated by multiple dicks. The nymph smiled as she walked up to her and whispered in her ear "I bet you regret trying to kill me now goddess." The nymph giggle as a vine entered the woman's ear and slithered into her brain, listening to her wails as it spread through her head and stimulated all the pleasure points inside her at once, intending to keep her in endless orgasmic torture.

There was a disturbance as the rapevine continued her path, smiling calmly as she sensed the heroes reappear on her radar. They had disappeared after leaving Camp Jupiter and she could find them anywhere on land, but now they were back converging on the city of New York. She stood in front of her creator, who hung upside down in a state of delirium as flowers pumped her chest with pheromones to keep the goddess cumming for her plant to drink from her pussy. "It looks like mothers on her way" The nymph said excitedly stroking Aphrodites hair, gazing longingly into her hazy eyes while her mouth hung open drooling. "They'll be here soon. Then we can all get together and have a big party to celebrate. Maybe I'll even join in" she suggested kissing the goddess passionately, imagining her daughters lips on hers when she finally gets to share her company skin to skin.

Outside the demigods got into position at the four corners of the city.

Frank marched along the freeway heading for Manhattan, his greatsword drawn and sling over his shoulder glowing red with fire. A matching aura surrounded the boy as he stormed forward purposefully, doing everything in his power not to worry about his friends elsewhere in the city.

At the opposite end Leo flew Festus over the buildings between skyscrapers scanning the plant riddled streets blow. He finished tweaking the gears on the machine confident everything was running smoothly as his body flickered with orange flames. The dragon roared ready to do battle.

At the south Percy stood at the waterfront with the bay behind him, gripping his trident in his hand fighting back prebattle nerves. Over in the distance he saw the Empire State Building encased in giant vines, the roots reaching into the clouds where he could see the glistening citadel of mount Olympus waiting for him. With a spin of the trident the bay rose upwards, the water following his silent commands as the son of the sea god waited for his cue.

To the north Thalia was psyching herself up for what was to come. Her feet remained planted to the ground but the master bolt fit snuggly in her palm crackling with energy. A storm circled overhead as the hunter drew a deep breath, her eyes igniting as electricity danced around her. She was ready.

In the centre of Manhattan underneath the majestic gods home the rapevine stood on the balcony at the highest point of the Empire State Building, gazing down at the heroes below with twinkling pink eyes patiently waiting.

"Come and get me" the rapevine said inviting them in.


	31. Chapter 31

In the subway below ground, the infiltration team assembled at the foot of the steps leading out of the station nearest the Empire State Building. Tendrils of the rapevine spread through the tunnels but appeared to be sleeping allowing the silent heroes to move into position.

The second team consisted of Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel and the goddess of the hearth Hestia. None of them held any of the gods weapons so compared to their friends above ground they were vastly underpowered to fight against the rapevine. But the plan Annabeth put forward was straightforward; team one distracted the plant by battling it through New York leaving team two to sneak into Olympus so Hestia could guide them through the citadel to find the hive nymph and destroy it while its still in a vulnerable state from the battle. What Annabeth didn't mention was the possibly that the nymph could dive into battle personally like it did against Jason leaving them stuck in Olympus, but she was hopeful it would still be healing from the last battle to engage the demigods directly.

They waited at the steps, quietly nodding to the unofficial leader as the blonde pulled out her phone and tapped the send button on the prewritten text signaling the others to start their assault. "So…" Hazel whispered after a silent minute. "How long do you think it will take?"

A thunderous boom shook the tunnel, showering the girl's with dust and debris as the vines shuddered with a shriek retracting back into the walls and ceiling. "That long I guess" Annabeth replied clinging to the wall.

Reyna drew her sword and pushed forward, urging them to march up the steps to observe the emerging chaos. Peering out onto the street they witnessed the rapevine shifting on a massive scale, wrapping around buildings or tearing up concrete as it advanced down streets in multiple direction. They heard an explosion in the distance, the shockwave shaking the ground around them. In the sky a storm raged as lightning arced to the ground behind skyscrapers, thunder booming overhead. Out of the clouds the bronze dragon swooped down dodging vines as fireballs flew down thrown by the driver as the machine fires a jet of flames to the ground. Off to their left a geyser of water erupted drowning a giant flower smashing it against a brownstone. "Seems everyone's having all the fun" Reyna pouted eager to get back into the fight.

Hestia's attention was fixed on the tallest building several yards away encased by towering tree trunks growing into the heavens. Her nervous gaze fixated on the entrance as the barricading vines retracted slowly, revealing the doorway leading inside. "It's working" she said rising to her feet. "We have to go now!"

The demigods followed the eight year old girl as they sprinted across the street, hopping over vines and plants avoiding the engaging tendrils struggling to keep their footing as the ground shook. It took them a few minutes to navigate the crumbling concrete sneaking under the rapevine's radar to reach the entrance to the lobby, entering silently jogging swiftly to the lift that will take them to the 600th floor. The concierge stood bent over his desk being anal fucked by a beautiful young nymph, unable to stop the heroes as they stepped into the lift and take the ride upstairs.

The group stood awkwardly close together in the small space listening to the Taylor Swift music as they waited for the lift to rise. Nobody wanted to break the silence as they stood there, shuffling impatiently as they waited. Several minutes went by before Piper felt herself shudder, looking around in embarrassment as they all glanced at her. "Sorry" she apologized quietly. "Just too much tension in the room."

The doors opened with a ping revealing the scene of Olympus overrun by the rapevine, plants and vines scattered everywhere dotted with snared serpents and minor gods. The group stepped out to scan for danger, seeing it everywhere around them. "Okay, the nymph set up a throne in the Great Hall" Hestia told them creeping forward, her eyes darting everywhere. "I can show you the quickest way there, just stay close."

"Do you think the rapevine noticed we're up here?" Hazel asked nervously following the goddess.

"Of course I did" a pleasant green nymph said, smiling broadly as she stepped out from behind a column.

The demigods jumped out of their skin as the reveal of the naked figure, the Roman praetor whirling around swinging her sword to decapitate the nymph. It's body crumpled to the ground at their feet. "I think I knows we're here" Reyna said brandishing her sword as vines rose around them. The others drew their weapons and formed a tight circle, watching all sides as they were surrounded.

"Welcome home dear" a copy of Hephaestus said pleasantly to Hestia, his huge horsecock dragging across the ground as he walked toward them. The little girl gasped at the sight of the big green giant backing away in terror. "I've been waiting for you. We all missed you. Please join us."

The doppelgänger suddenly staggered forward as dozens of blades and sharp objects impaled him from behind, sending him to the floor. "Let's go! There aren't a lot of precious weapons just lying around" Hazel told them running over the oversized nymph, mentally throwing another barrage of metals at the vines to clear a path for everyone to escape.

The group didn't argue as they sprinted away from the plants, ducking under vines and cutting through the swarm heading down a hallway. Hestia fell behind as she jumped over larger tendrils and bodies, her bare feet tripping over a crack in the floor sending her falling on her face. The demigods stalled to a stop to turn and help her but were too slow to save her as a vine lashed around her ankle and pulled her into the air, the young goddess screaming as she was yanked through the ceiling by the rapevine.

The demigods stared up at where the goddess vanished in shock, looking around for a possible solution coming up empty. _They just lost their guide._ Around them the vines returned and shot out to attack them. "Move!" Reyna shouted slicing at the tendrils, holding them back as Hazel came to her aid summoning more weapons to tear through the vines. Annabeth and Piper went to help but the ground spit open as a wall of vines blocked their path cutting them off from the others. "Go, we'll catch up to you!" Reyna called through the barricade already hacking her way at it.

"There's too many of them" Annabeth shouted back, backing away from the wall as the plants slithered over it approaching them. "You'll never get through!"

"We'll find a way around!" Hazel said grabbing the daughter of Bellona. "Just head to the great hall and find the AHH,"

"HAZEL!" Piper called out as her fiends voice was cut off, fearing for her safety on the over side of the blockade.

The rapevine lashed out at the pair of them as Annabeth dragged her best friend away, telling her there wasn't anything they could do here and led her through the halls away from the vines. "I helped design this place after the battle with Kronos" she told her. "I remember the way we need to go. Just follow me and watch my back."

Piper nodded swinging her dagger at a nearby flower, knocking it back as the two barrels through the corridors in search of their target.


	32. Chapter 32

The rapevine swarmed the streets violently, smashing through walls and buildings as the larges vines chased Festus and Leo's through the air. The bronze dragon roared as it swerved around corners, unleashing fire balls upon the attacking plants burning them to ash.

"Come and get me you overgrown weed!" Leo shouted at the rampaging rapevine, goading it along with his effortless distraction. All the while he tinkered with the dragons components using his dads toolset, upgrading and improving the mechanisms to keep them both one step ahead of the plant as it whipped, shot and cut through the air trying to grab them.

On the ground the other three was scattered to the four winds fending off wave after wave of assaults. Thalia spring from spot to spot firing lightning from Artemis bow while channeling a tornado around her to act as a shield. Vines were knocked away for torn apart trying to break her defenses, green warrior nymphs exploding into dust as electricity struck them one by one. The hunter dodged and weaves through the frozen traffic, keeping her feet firmly on the ground still unwilling to push her powers into the air where they'd be strongest.

"Still afriad to fly little girl?" A booming voice called to her from up high. The dark haired demigod turned to see a large green nymph eight feet tall standing on a nearby roof looking down at her, his dark green beard billowing in the winds. Thalia inhaled sharply as she recognized the face of her father staring down at her with blazing pink eyes. "What kind of daughter of mine won't even use the full extent of her powers?" The fake god asked.

There was an explosion as concrete burst apart showering the hero, the high winds averting most of the blast as a figure rose from the crater glaring at the hero. "One who is too weak to be called a demigod" the face of Jason Grace answered.

Thalia stared at the doppelgänger of her brother as he walked out of the dust cloud, approaching her menacingly with his fists clenched, his pink eyes alight with mist. "I am not weak" she growled, electricity shooting from her blue eyes as she pulled on her bow string readying another lightning bolt. She aimed it at the green nymph and fired, blasting a smoking hole in her brother. Then she fired at her father and blew his head off, but already dozens of copies were rising out of the ground surrounded by vines. "I'm not weak and I can prove it" she said defiantly, lunging into action against the army.

Elsewhere Frank was in a similar battle but with a single nymph. The rapevine continued to pummel him with tendrils and vines but they all bounced of his indestructible skin, the red aura protecting him as he stomped forward and swung at his opponent. In front of him the figure looking like Hazel blocked the sword with both torches, weapons weaved from thick branches growing out of her arms. "You can't stop me Frank" Hazel told him narrowing her pink gaze, the rapevine speaking through her like a conduit. "I already have your friends. The rest will follow. I just too powerful for you."

He shoved her away a cut down a few interfering vines. "The fights not over yet" he told her confidently.

"It's already over" she argued. "The gods have fallen, Olympus is mine. Ask we speak I'm bringing the goddess of the hearth into the fold, her pleasure being added to ours. Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, they will join her just like the rest of you will fall at my feet." She lunged forward jabbing at the soldier, who sidesteps the thrust and blocks her counter-swing. "Face it, you're out of your depth. Better to just yield and let me take care of you. It'll be quite unpleasant otherwise."

"Never" he growled, batting her away as the two continued to duel.

Percy grunted as he hit the wall hard, throwing his head right to dodge a follow up thrust from the vine that hit him as it punched the bricks. He sliced it in two with riptide before leaping to his feet, jumping off the edge of the roof fearlessly to land in a waiting tidal wave surfing it through the street towards the plants. The trident hummed constantly as he steered its power to his command, the seas obeying him as he sent it hurtling towards the giant flowers and thick tendrils smashing them under hundreds of tons of pressure. The weapon spun easily between his fingers as he twirled it around him, slicing vines with blades of salt water and crackling energy, stabbing the plant and sending earth shattering vibrations through it causing the growth to explode.

He felt like a god.

"Is that the best you got?" He said cockily leaping towards another flower, until a fast reacting vine shot into his chest and punched him across the street. He crossed his arms and created a tight ball of water around his body to cushion the blow to the concrete, rolling across the soaking floor remaining perfectly dry in the process. "Okay, I shouldn't have asked" he groaned nursing the bruise the punch left, adding it to the others he mistakenly let though.

He was letting the power get to his head, making mistakes. If he kept this up the plant will either manage to kill him or maime him bad enough to rape him again. He focused on his friends up in Olympus fighting the same thing and how important it was to keep its attention down here. He pulled himself to his feet and squared his shoulder, brandishing both his weapons in his hands.

"Okay, lets do this."

As the four demigods engaged the rapevine across Manhattan, nobody registered the tremors in the ground as the streets suddenly opened up just beyond the bridge leading out of the district. Only the rapevine was aware of the ground splitting open to reveal the fairy pits below where hundreds of skeletal warriors emerged draped in shadows, weapons of all kinds dressed in a verity of uniforms and armors making up the army of the dead as they marched into the land of the living. Behind them the towering form of Cerberus bound over their heads eager to feast on the flesh of the enemy, his three heads barking impatiently.

At the head of the army the young demigod marched, his black leather jacket shimmering while his steel sword glowed black as night, the powerful helmet on his head pulsing with energy sending waves of terror across the bridge to shake the foundations of the city. The boys pale skin glistened in the moonlight, his inky black eyes staring up at the towering plant claiming mount Olympus for its new home, scowling silently.

_It's time for the dead to fight back._

With a wave of his hand the army sprinted forward, advancing on the rapevine eager to rip it apart vine by vine until their new leader had entered the creatures throne room to tear its heart out and grind it to paste before sending it deep into Tartarus.

Nico walked forward, in no rush to kill the monster infesting his homeland.


	33. Chapter 33

Piper and Annabeth found their way into the throne room, bursting in swords held high ready for anything as they braced for the next attack. They appeared to be safe for the moment as they stormed into the hall, finding themselves staring at the scattered and naked olympians wrapped up in vines as their moans and grunts filled the hall.

 _Ew ew ew!_ Piper cringed, sensing their orgasmic pleasure as equally as seeing it. Seeing and feeling this many gods having sex made the demigod of love queasy (and a little turned on, but she regretted that impulsive response).

Annabeth looked across the talentless of gods surrounding them seeing everyone she'd expected, including her mom who had been pushed up against Poseidon's lap so the sea god was anal fucking her while taking five thick cocks to her vagina, moaning sluggishly as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. The goddess of wisdom looked like she'd been fucking until all her brain cells had died leaving her in a drunken stupor. Her daughter shielded her eyes as she averted her gaze, finding the eight year old girl of Hestia trapped among the party being swallowed by a large rose, her head and shoulders visible as the vines deep throated her and pulled at her exposed nipples while teasing her flat chest. Her eyes met the heroes pleading for help unable to come to their aid.

"Where's the rapevine?" Annabeth asked the gods coherent enough to answer her, pointing to the empty throne made of thorn bushes in the middle of the room.

A collective of grunts and screams alerted the girls to dagger seconds before they were knocked across the hall, caught off guard as the tendrils whacked them from behind. Annabeth collided with a column while Piper rolled across the marble floor skidding to a stop. When she managed to get to her feet another vine caught her ankle, whipping her feet up from under her and lifting her up into the air like she'd been caught in a rabbit snare. But not before her head smacked against the marble nearly knocking her unconscious. Annabeth didn't even get back on her feet before the vines were tightly wrapped around her waist giving her wrists above her head.

The disoriented brunette swung limply from the ceiling as a slim sexy figure walked casually up to her, her kaleidoscope eyes struggling to make out the blotchy shape as it came closer. The mirror image of the demigod came into focus when the rapevine bent down to study the upside down girl more closely, her pale green lips smiling as she spoke softly and comfortingly "this was always your favorite position. You look so hot with your hair hanging like that. You look even sexier in just your hiking boots."

"So everyone keeps telling me" Piper replied groggily, all the blood rushing to her head. Across from her Annabeth struggled against her restraints, the bonds tightening cutting off circulation turning her fingers blue. Vines hovered around the pair of them waiting for the signal from their mistress to claim them and add them to their growing collection of sluts.

"It was quite a clever plan" the brown nymph said commending the captive heroes, giving them a small applause as she nodded. "Exploit my vulnerability by attacking with the weapons Hestia stole from her brothers and sisters, diverting my attention like you have previously to sneak in and stab me in the back so-to-speak. But the problem is this isn't like when Frank had sex with a plant version of Hazel at Iris's cabin, or when Jason attacked me in Camp Jupiter. This is my home. I was born here. I have a deep and sexual connection to this place and it's inhabitants. You thought you could surprise me in my home? I knew you were coming, I was ready for your assault. Your friends out there may have more power, but I…" The rapevine paused for effect, her pink eyes glowing as the gods all screamed around her, absorbing their pleasure and orgasms, her skin changing its shade from brown to a pale green. "I'm becoming a god, one orgasm at a time."

"You think draining the life force of all living things will make you a god?" Annabeth asked her. "You are a sex plant stealing energy from other gods and killing innocent people. You can't think this will make any more than a Mphft!" The vine shoving into the blondes mouth violently, cutting off the annoying young woman's voice as she strained against the arms holding her down.

Piper watched as the rapevine silenced her best friend, blinking against the drowsiness as she spluttered "leave…her…alone! Let her…go!"

The rapevine looked between the two girls, amused at their clear worry and concern for one another. "That is so adorable" she remarked stroking Pipers cheek as she gazed into the demigods unfocused eyes. "I always did love the two of you together. How you adore one another. Just think if Percy wasn't in the way, you'd make a very cute couple wouldn't you." She glanced at the glaring blonde winking at her as she whispered "you could still have her you know. If you stayed, all you'll know is pleasure. You can live your wildest fantasies. I was there when you and her slept together, you were so attracted and horny, you wanted her to cheat on Percy. You loved being the other woman. You loved her."

The nymph took Pipers face and pulled her forward, planting her lips on her to kiss her gently. Piper closed her eyes as she allowed the kiss, too confused to resist. Unbeknownst to everyone but her, any act of love, sexual or platonic, generating a kind of energy unique to the demigods of Aphrodite, revitalizing them. It's the cabins greatest secret, the answer to why Aphrodite's children were always so horny, sex makes them stronger if the heroes learn how to channel the energies properly. For example, the kiss Piper was receiving from the rapevine stirred her sensing back into alignment clearing her mind. When the kiss broke Piper had to act dazed and confused so not to alert the rapevine anything had changed.

When she opens her eyes she found the rapevine had changed her appearance, her form changing until it resembled the demigod tied up by the column. "I can make her love you" The nymph promised, using Annabeth's face and voice to persuade the demigod. The real Annabeth stared at herself in shock while Piper just shook her head. "You can live out your greatest fantasies, make love to whomever you wish. I can bring you unimaginable pleasure." She titled her head thoughtfully. "Or maybe it's not Annabeth I should be promising you."

She leans down to kiss the girl again, unknowingly channeling more power for Piper to use, relaxing her muscles ready to spring into action. But when the rapevine pulled back her breath caught in her throat as two beautiful electric blue eyes stared back at her. "Is this any better?" The rapevine asked, her new voice sending butterflies in Pipers stomach remembering the first time she heard it, they first time she met this person and fell for those eyes. Glancing across the room she saw Annabeth staring up at her, her expression utter surprise as she saw the face of Pipers biggest crush and (possibly) her greatest love.

The rapevine chuckled as she saw the conflict behind the girl's eyes, stoking her cheek promising "just stay with me, and I will take care of you mother. I swear it."

Piper stared into the electric blue eyes intently, a range of emotions swirling in her chest. Luckily she'd been fighting monster for a long while now, learning to hone her powers to use against all manner of opponents. So as her feeling spiraled out of control she clung on to one emotion, focusing on it to draw strength from it to use against the rapevine.

Her eyes flashed red as she found the one emotion that seemed best suited for such a situation; _rage_.

With a defiant battle cry she flung her head forward, smacking the face of the rapevine with all her strength breaking her nose with her forehead. As the nymph screamed in pain the demigod used her momentum to pull on her restraint snapping the vine, dropping onto her feet smoothly. She quickly reached out and grabbed her dagger that had fallen from her grasp onto the ground, picking it up while the nymph cling to her face. The nymph reverted back to looking like the daughter of Aphrodite, green blood pouring from her nose as she whirled on the demigod only to be met with the sharp end of her bronze blade as it stabbed into her heart.

Pipers aim was true, piercing the chest and impaling the plants beating core . The rapevine screamed so loud the walls of Olympus shook in pain, the plants all over the world freezing momentarily. Annabeth used the chance to spit the vine out of her mouth and watch as the plant came back to life, the nymph grimacing as it looked down at the blade sticking out of her chest. Black roots squirmed around the metal as Piper forced it deeper, the tiny tentacles slapping at her hand wailing in pain until the avatar punched the hero in the jaw knocking her on her ass.

Piper sprawled across the floor, scrambling to her feet quickly as the rapevine screamed in pain and anger, the gods crying out as she drained their energy to heal the wound in her chest. When she'd finished her skin once more was a sickly dark brown, but her pink eyes were darker and more furious. "You are going to regret that you bitch!"

Piper glared back at her adjusting her grip on the dagger, her eyes fiery red with fury. All the pent up frustration and anger and pain she had been holding back from witnessing and feeling everyone suffering around her. "No bitch, _you_ are going to regret that!" Piper fired back as she lunged at the nymph again, sucker punching her in the face with startling strength.

Annabeth watched her best friend engage with the rapevine, the two wrestling and trading blows like cage fighters, their punches powerful enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned her attention to the bindings on her wrists trying to loosen them and free herself so she could help. But the vines coiled tighter, more tendrils wrapping around her body until she was immobile while a large vine slithered across the floor between her legs.

"Piper!" She called out in a panic, realizing the exertion of the fight will mean the rapevine will need to siphon more sexual energy to heal. Which means she's a viable target for its needs. "Piper, listen to me! You need to…" Her warning was silenced by the plant gagging her swiftly, prying open her thighs and tearing at her jeans and shirt to urgently grope her chest and clit. The struggling demigod looked over to find Piper deep in battle with the nymph across the room, her focus entirely on pounding the creature wildly leaving Annabeth to fend for herself as the vines penetrated her tight unwilling core.

She screamed loudly through her gag as the rapevine raped her, already afraid of what will happen if Piper loses.

Elsewhere in Olympus Reyna and Hazel we're trapped in the corridor, pinned down by vines and nymphs sent by the rapevine to intercept them. "Hold on soldier" Reyna shouted calling to her comrade as she hacked away at the vines coiling around her limbs, fighting them off desperately. "We're almost through! Just keep pushing!"

Hazel was exhausted from manipulating all the gold and bronze weapons however, her tired muscles giving in as the plant drove her to the floor pinning her arms by her side, strapping her feet together as more appendages tied up her body, leaving her open for several green figures to approach with their cocks hanging out. "Just go!" She called to the praetor as she was overwhelmed, crawling hands already tearing her clothes to shreds. "Get out of here! Find the others and save…"

Reyna turned to find her comrade down having a big green cock forced down her throat as more lined up to take her other holes. She stepped back intent to rescue her but vines lashed around her wrists and yanked her against a wall, tight restraints crushing her waist and neck pinning her to the marble. She choked as the plant strangled her roughly, more harsh treatment following as uneven tendrils drove into her body violently, her strained cries of pain bringing tears over her cheeks as the plants reclaimed their favorite Roman demigod.

Outside wasn't any better.

Despite the rapevine doing battle with her supposed mother, the plants she had guarding the Empire State Building had full autonomy over how they fought the advancing demigods. The plants learnt their opponents strengths and weaknesses fast and quickly turned the tables on them, adapting to each hero accordingly.

Thalia was overwhelmed by an army of nymphs throwing off her aim as she fired wildly, the hundred voices of her dead brother taunting her until a hulking green construct of Zeus reared out of the ground to tower over her, as tall as the buildings around her. The demigod unleashed a blast of lightning at the giant but he simply swatted it away before scooping her up in his massive hand. "So puny from up here" the giant boomed, holding her tightly as he raised her up into the air, vines wrapping around her body squeezing tightly. "But quite a view don't you think?"

Thalia struggled against the hand as the vines tied her up, pinning her arms to her sides and hoisting her higher and higher. Her bow was trapped behind her back and the master bolt held tight in her grip, but it was the brief glance at the shrinking ground that suddenly made her face pale. _No, don't look down, don't look down…_

With her eyes scrunched shut the paralyzed demigod hyperventilated, her chests heaving rapidly against the crushing plant as it continued to coil around her trembling body. The giant face of Zeus laughed along with his fake sons as they watched the terrified young woman surrender to fear, letting her chant her mantras behind tears eyes taking their time before indulging in her body and soul.

On the ground Frank locked blades with the nymph of Hazel forcing her to the ground, standing over her stabbing the glowing sword into her chest were an almighty cry. The blade cut through her into the ground igniting with fire as the nymph screamed, red flames exploding from her body. The victorious demigod roared as she lay dying below him, until he saw her smiling up at him.

He realized too late his mistake. In his hubris he'd grown cock and arrogant and lowered his guard at a crucial moment. As he channeled the weapons power to ignite the blade he'd inadvertently retreated the indestructible aura around him, leaving him open for a surprise attack.

Sure enough, Frank felt a red hot stab of pain as a sharp vine impaled his back cutting through his abdomen, the son of Mars coughing up blood as he slumped down to one knee.

Percy Jackson was met with an overwhelming force of nature, vines and nymphs barraging him with attacks from all directions. The demigod was left cowering in the middle of a shrinking tsunami generated by the trident he was spinning madly around him, the tight dome of watery shielding holding off the assault for now. But even his enhanced strength was fading as blood started leaking out of his ears from the echoing hum of energy deafening him.

Leo would've been the safest of the group had the plants not got the purple lucky shots in. The flowers had launched a barrage of sap balls to drench the dragon and its driver with the sticky substance, successfully slowing it down for the lashing vines and arms to strike the machine like they were playing tennis, inflicting moderate damage to the beast as it roared a squealed. Leo worked tirelessly to fix the damage as he drove Festus higher into the sky, but the plant managed to catch the dragons backend with an accurate strike, nearly severing the right wing and piercing the core engine.

"Come on boy, just a little further" Leo pleaded as oils leaked through his hands, the gears sparking and stuttering as he attempted to repair his faithful companion before he plummeted to the ground. The dragon wheezed and groaned as it climbed higher, putting distance between them and the plants to let the mechanic work. But the last assault made Leo drop Hephestus' toolkit leaving him virtually empty handed as he tried to fix him mid-flight. "Come on, Ive almost got it. If I can just…"

There was a loud _clang_ as something snapped and Festus whirred painfully, his altitude dropping as the bronze machine "fainted" and fell out of the sky leaving Leo clinging for dear life.

"Oh gods not again!"

In the street approaching the Empire State Building, Nico walked slowly forwards with his army's surrounding him. Every warrior was engaged with a green and pink nymph the rapevine had sent to counter him, each one pushing against him. The three headed dog growled and shined as large tendrils lashed around it, pulling him to the ground with a solid _thud_. Nicos eyes blazed forward, concentrating on his footsteps as more and more vines wrapped around him, lashing his body and arms and legs and torso and neck, more and more timing him down and pulling him back as he continued forward. Eventually even his strength was canceled out by the sheer number of vines as they forced him to his knees, his black eyes never wavering as he stared up at the source of the invasion.

All over Manhattan, mortals and gods alike screamed for help as the heroes fought a losing battle.


	34. Chapter 34

The rapevine screamed in frustration as she swung at the empathic demigod, her punch knocking her on her ass. Piper rolled back onto her feet and blocked the next hit with her dagger, the bronze steel cutting into the nymphs fist. The mirrored copy cried out in pain as she yanked her hand back, green blood spraying over the demigods faces while her eyes took the opportunity to glance across to her best friend tied up by the column.

"Hang on Annie!" Piper called out to the captive blonde being vigorously raped by the vines next to the gods suspended by plants. Annabeth moaned through her gag watching the brunette dash past the distracted Nymph towards her, her boots hopping over dozens of vines to reach her. Her panicked eyes changed from the furious red to a fearful white as she crossed the distance to save the girl. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes looked over to the left and widened, her muffled voice shouting a warning.

Piper looked back in time to see the rapevine had turned to see her heading this way, shooting out a vine from her arm to grab the hero and trip her onto the floor. Piper was ready for it dodging the tendril, But was left blindsided by the second attack darting from the wall of vines on her left throwing her against the green and pink throne. Her hands cut against the throne lining the seat as she halted her fall, looking up find the nymph speeding across the room to grab her by the neck slamming her against a nearby column.

"You do like it rough, huh?" The rapevine growled, her grip tight around her throat as Piper gasped for air. She swung with her dagger to stab the plant girl but her free hand flew up to catch it pinning it against the wall. Her strength was augmented by the simultaneous climaxes of all the olympians in the room, along with a painful and reluctant orgasm from Annabeth at her feet. Piper closed her eyes fighting the wave of emotional feedback she was receiving, her kaleidoscope eyes spinning through the color spectrum behind her eyelids.

"A lover and a fighter" the strong nymph grinned. "I knew you had a fire inside you but I never expected to have to nurse bruises over my body. I had fantasies of fighting you and making out with you on a personal level. But I loved the workout."

Piper struggled against her hold trying to pry her fingers off her throat, kicking at the nymph as vines rose up to catch her flailing ankles. "We won't…stop fighting you" she choked pushing against her. The vines attacked in defense of their mistress, a sharp tendril stabbing through her wrist making her release her dagger with a scream.

"Open your heart McLean. Your friends are falling, I have them in my grasp. Your plan failed. All anyone can do now is delay the inevitable." She pressed forward as vines wrapped around their bodies, restraining the demigod as the rapevine let go of her wrist to brush her hand down her torso toward her navel. "And after all this fighting, I am so hungry."

Her fingers pressed against Pipers crotch making her squirm, her nether region becoming damp beneath the clothing as she struggled with her bodies responses. All the ambient lust and sexual tension was confusing Pipers emotions, turning her on without her consent. The nymph leaning in and breathed a breath of pink mist across her mother's face, the gasping demigod forced to inhale the aphrodisiac spores making her body increase in temperature and sensitive to the touch.

"Shall I let you in on a secret?" The rapevine whispered as her hand undid her jeans to slide her fingers into her panties, the digits extending into vines to slithered over her womanhood. Piper bite her bottom lip trying not to submit to her temptations, her eyes blinking pink from arousal. "While I was out gathering conquests across the world" the rapevine continued, "I discovered there are much more interesting people to meet and introduce myself to. Think about it, romans and Greek gods and heroes. How many more might be out there? I already may have found a few. Those Vikings in Boston. Magicians across the river. Imagine, multiple pantheons of gods waiting for us. Just thinking about it makes me so…slutty."

She fell silent as she inhaled the sweaty scent of the daughter of Aphrodite, her smell intoxicating as she guided her long fingers into her soaking pussy. Piper shuddered as she was penetrated, her tight walls unwilling to shut out the intruders as they pushed inside her. "But the world can wait" The nymph whispered, her lips hovering in front of Pipers. "Right now, all I want is to taste my favorite patron as I grow into a beautiful god. The God of Pleasure."

The intense kiss triggered a tidal wave of excitement through the identical twins, the intimate act throwing Piper other the edge as she screamed into the rapevine's mouth as she came onto her hand. The nymphs palm latched around her pussy to catch the gushing fluids, absorbing it through the skin swallowing her orgasm eagerly. The nymph broke into a long pleasurable moan as Pipers essence flowed into her, bringing color into her skin as the two of them shook against the column.

The rapevine sighed as she enjoyed the eutrophic state she was in while Piper slumped against the marble blinking up at the ceiling. Her chest heaved as vines toyed with her, patiently waiting to enjoy more of her letting the new goddess have her fun. When she looked back up at her demigod mother she saw the flickering of red in her irises, stroking her cheek gently pulling her back to look at her. "Are you still mad at me? Your anger in misplaced, better to feel better things."

Piper stared at the nymph with her blinking red eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as she told it "this isn't _my_ anger."

The two exchanged a confused glance as their gazes rose back to the ceiling, looking out into the night sky where an orange ball traveled across the heavens, growing larger as something barreled towards them.

Piper chuckled as she felt the fierce fury of the hero coming straight for them, savoring the look of shock and surprise on the rapevine's face as the bronze dragon charged towards mount Olympus consumed with fire while the fire proof driver aimed the beast in their direction, screaming madly as the two of them rocketed into the building like a meteor.

Down in the streets the demigods witnessed the explosion above the city, hearing the cry of the son of Hephaestus as he and his dragon plummeted into the hall of gods causing the building to explode. Thalia stared at the glowing fireball as it boomed like thunder, trapped in the tight grip of the giant construct of Zeus.

"Such a shame" the duplicate of Jason said sadly looking back her. "There goes another one."

Frank stared up at the fires burning within mount Olympus and screamed, calling out Hazels name while blood poured out of his stomach from where the rapevine stabbed him. The Roman demigod fell to his knees as more vines punctured his skin, stabbing him over and over as he became numb to the pain feeling only the perceived loss of his one true love.

Elsewhere Percy hid behind his trident, the water shield his only protection against the swarm of tendrils pounding away at him. Through the mass and spraying water he saw Festus crash into Olympus, his heart leaping as it burst into flames. "ANNABETH!" He shouted through the shield, his voice carrying over the city to be heard by everyone around him.

Nico knelt silently straining against the restraints around his body, his cold ink gaze watching the glowing image of the gods mountain on fire. He didn't feel any sorrow for their demise. He didn't feel anything. He simply closed his eyes and relaxed.

All at once, a spark lit in all of the heroes.

Frank pictured his girlfriend by his side, holding out her hand waiting for him to take it. He looked up at the empty space where she would stand, holding his breath as he tensed his muscles boiling with rage. The rapevine was going to pay.

Percy was forced onto one knee behind the field, his head starting to pound from the stain of holding in so much power. But the idea of losing Annabeth gain cut a string that had been holding him back, triggering something primal in him as he just let go. Let go of the fear, the pain, the terror and guilt. For the first time in his life, Percy Jackson didn't hold anything back.

Nico breathed deeply as the vines tightened around him, crushing his thin pale body intending to squeeze what little life he had left. He ignored them as he exhaled slowly, calm as a corpse.

 _You just going to sit here sis?_ Jason's voice asked the hunter as she closed her eyes, shutting herself off from the scene of her friends dying. _They need you up there, down here. They need you to fight back!_ The voice wasn't being spoken to her from the rapevine, it was inside her head, inside her heart, like Jason's ghost was taunting her.

She turned her head and found herself staring at the ground below her, so far away she almost threw up. _I can't. I just can't._

_You are not weak Thalia. You are the most powerful demigod in this city. You have our fathers power at your fingertips. You want to through that away because of gravity? I get you're afraid, but so was I when I fought and died against that monster. Don't let my sacrifice be for nothing. Destroy this thing, for me!_

Thalia trembled as power started to hum around her, the storm clouds circling faster as electricity flowed through her fingers as they tightened around the master bolt in her hand. _What if I fall?_

_You are the daughter of Zeus, king of Olympus, god of the sky. You won't fall. You were born to fly._

Her eyes snapped open, lightning blazing through her blue orbs as the sky opened up above her in a crackling _BOOM_.

Frank felt the electricity in the air as the massive lightning bolt shot through the sky, his body igniting in a red blaze as he stood up slowly lifting the glowing red great-sword in his hands. The vines stabbed at him even more but found their stacks bouncing off his skin as his wounds healed and scabbed over, leaving hundreds of battle scared over his body as he glared at the rapevine surrounding him.

"Prepare to face the true wrath of War" he growled.

Percy let out an almighty scream loud enough to match the thunder clapped echoing across the city, swinging his trident around in a wide arc clearing a large space to strike down at the ground. The concrete cracked open with a volcanic _THOOM_ as the ground erupted, gallons of sewer water jettisoning him into the sky to escape the mass of tendrils while the earth shook violently. Without missing a beat Percy spun in the air bending the water to his will until he was surfing the currents through the streets flooding the city and drowning the plant block by block.

As the earthquake shook Manhattan Nico exhaled again, this time unleashing his most powerful burst of terror from the helm of Hades. The shockwave erupted out of his body shattering the vines holding him, the arms turning to ash until only dust was left falling around him. He opened his eyes to see his undead army free to advance, signaling them to march as he got to his feet and joined them.

The giant figure of Zeus crumbled apart, his head missing along with a chuck of his torso from where the lightning bolt ripped through his arm killing it. On the floor a huge smoldering crater was lined with scorched nymphs and vines, the replica of Jason struggling to breath as he lay charred and burnt staring up at the floating figure fifty feet above him.

Up in the sky a maelstrom spun around a silver young woman, lightning racing around her while her black hair blew in the bellowing winds, the master bolt clasped in her right hand alight with power. Thalia opened her glowing blue eyes to look down at the ground, her fear of heights no longer affecting her ass he hovered in the air staring up at the burning city. Thunder clapped as she took a deep breath, rocketing through the sky to make her family proud.


	35. Chapter 35

The fires burned throughout Olympus as they crawled out of the rubble.

Hazel shook the ash and dirt out of her hair as she pulled herself unsteadily to her feet. Her clothes were ripped from where the rapevine had torn the fabric to rape her, tied up on her side while several green nymphs gang banged her furiously. The explosion vaporized the group allowing her to break free and pull Reyna off the wall and push them both under cover shielding them from the concussive blast. Now as the coca skinned girl stared at the carnage she searched for her Roman leader, finding her buried under a column.

"Reyna? Are you okay?" She called out while lifting the marble column of her.

"I'll live" she replied dragging herself out. She pulled down her torn shirt covering her exposed chest, coughing up dirt and sap from her mouth. She fixed Hazel with a cold glare as she growled "I'm going to tear that fucking plant apart when get a hold of her."

"Get in line" the golden eyed demigod warned as they ran down the corridor towards the ruined hall of gods, finding the room a smoldering wreck. Walls had collapsed around burning piles of plant life, scattered amongst glistening metal shards that once formed the might bronze dragon Festus.

Hazel took a moment to grieve for the beast, sad to see it destroyed. She found the dragons head as they searched the remains, leaning down to pick it up only to wince as she burnt her hands on the hot plates. "Over here!" Reyna called her over, finding an unconscious Annabeth slumped by a wall. Reyna gently slapped her face trying to wake her up, shaking her shoulder shouting "Annabeth. Open your eyes."

The blonde stirred with a groan, coughing from smoke inhalation as her cloudy grey eyes opened. "Piper?" She mumbled.

"No, it's Reyna. What happened?"

"Leo" she said grimacing, looking down to see a bronze spike poking out of her thigh. She cringed in pain when she tried to move, pulling up her jeans and attempting to redress herself in torn and smoldering clothes. Hazel crouched down to help her onto her feet, carefully watching the metal shard impaled in her leg. "I'm fine" Annabeth told her seeing her staring. She looked around the room blinking at the dust. "Where's Piper?" She asked worryingly.

"Over here!" Her voice called out from the rubble.

The three of them hobbled over to where her voice was coming from, climbing over debris to find her pulling the limp body of Leo Valdez out from under his dismantled dragon. Reyna left Hazel to carry Annabeth as she ran forward to help her, lifting the boy to lean against an overturned chair. "What happened?" She asked them both.

"Festus was dying" Leo stammered with tears in his eyes. "I tried to help him, but he took too much damage and I didn't have the tools… we did the only thing we could. We tried to kill it."

"You almost killed yourself!" Piper told him, wrapping her arms around him relieved he survived.

He winced from the discomfort but hugged the girl back smiling. "At least we won."

Annabeth stared through the haze of smoke and dust across the room, her eyes narrowing as she peered closer. "Um, guys…" she said uneasily pointing into the fog. The others followed her finger and saw what she spotted, a wall of vines still standing holding the olympians hostage as they writhed violently against the raping tentacles penetrating them. The heroes all glanced at one another. "If they're still trapped…" Annabeth said looking to her best friend displaying her fear. Piper stared back, her face going pale.

_It's still alive._

As if on cue, the sound of scraping metal tore through the silence as a charred figure burst out of the ruins of the destroyed dragon, ripping the corpse in two as it rose up to her feet. A dozen tendrils growing out of her back lifted debris off her body, pulling her out of the crater to glare at the demigods with furious pink eyes, half her face still burning from the heat. Her brown skin was black and smoking but pink and green blood pumped through her limbs trying to regrow the damage, drawing more power from her captive both in and below Olympus.

She fixed her gaze on the heroes letting out a frustrated growl. "I bring pleasure" she said angrily, walking forward on unsteady feet. Her green robes had been burnt away leaving only the melted charcoal form that barely resembled the girl she was impersonating. She looked older, more scarred, less attractive. She looked horrific. "I bring pleasure, but all you seem to seek is pain." She glared at them in turn as the arms coming out of her back whipped around her body like snakes. "I'm done trying to please everybody. I will not be denied my destiny! If you won't submit to me willingly in life, then I'll just have to take what I need from you in death!"

The angry rapevine lashed out at the heroes with her vines, the sharp points shooting forward cutting through flesh and marble as the demigods dived for cover. Leo couldn't jump to his feet in time before the vine pierced his shoulder, the boy crying in pain as he fired back a ball of white flames from his fists. The fire balls hit the nymph in the chest sending her flying against the metal, a shard impaling her back making her shriek. Hazel managed to yank the mechanic away just as she summoned a barrage of vines out of the floor to smash into the spot where he was sitting.

"Now she's pissed" Piper shouted, stating the obvious for the sake of ensuring everyone understood the situation.

Reyna smiled drawing her sword. "Good. Rapist plants is one thing. Angry monsters? I trained for this."

The Roman soldier charged forward to engage the rapevine, slicing at her vines as she struck the nymph in the face. The disfigured creature roared as she punch back, hitting her hard enough to draw blood from her cheek.

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other while Hazel and Leo ran forward to join the praetor, Leo's hands blazing with fire to unleash on the plant girl. "She's right" Annabeth told her friend. "She's just on a rampage now. This is what we were made for."

"Fighting monsters?" Piper smiled taking the blondes hand. "Together?"

"I can't run."

"I'll carry you."

"Then together."

The two girls laughed as they joined the fight, side by side as they engaged the furious rapevine.

Metal and debris flew everywhere as vines and fire and blades cut through the battlefield, screams and roars bouncing off the ruins as the heroes fought the wailing black nymph fearlessly. All thoughts of capturing or seducing or fucking them had left the creatures mind, leaving only pure animal instinct to kill. She lashed out with claws and tendrils and kicks and bite, battling the demigods furiously.

One of her vines caught Hazels side and knocked the wind out of her long enough to be thrown into a wall. Leo responded by grabbing the rapevines arm, his hands burning the skin to the bone until she threw him off. He rolled over and fired a jet of flames in her direction, hitting a pile of bronze metal instead. Piper dived onto the nymphs back stabbing with her dagger, aiming for her chest where its heart sat hidden behind a layer of scorched bark. Annabeth told her the heart must be the core roots of the plant, that destroying them would kill it for good. Reyna matched her strategy by hacking at her from the front, leading to the creature screaming as her body erupted in a pink explosion. Piper flew across the floor landing on her side, scolding her palms on the red hot debris next to her. She looked over and saw the pile of metal, her kaleidoscope gaze finding a bronze chain in the middle of it half buried.

Annabeth was the last one standing as the rapevine leapt onto her. It tore into her shirt trying to rip her chest open, the demigod punching and kicking against her until her dagger was swatted away. "No more weapons Annie" the rapevine hissed, digging her claws into the side of the girl's neck.

Annabeth screamed feeling the nails cut into her flesh. Her scrambling hand searched the ground around her for a weapon, her fingers wrapping around the only thing within reach. With a defiant cry she pulled the metal sharp out of her leg and stabbed it into the rapevine's side. The creature screamed falling off her to remove the debris, hissing at the girl as her vines whipped around to grab the blondes ankles pulling her closer.

"You are going to die screaming!" The monster cackled standing over the demigod, teeth bared as she stared down at her fearful but brave expression.

"No I wont" she replied, a smile forming on her lips. "Because I'm not alone."

There was a whistling sound as something flew through the air faster than a bullet, striking the rapevine through the back like a harpoon impaling her torso. She screamed wildly as the glowing trident pierced her body, filling her lungs and pores with salt water. Vines pried the weapon out of her back as she turned to face the young man who threw it, marched forward brandishing riptide.

"Better late than never" Percy said jogging into a sprint, leaping off a wall to swing his sword at the monster threatening his ex girlfriend. The blade cut through her shoulder as she dodged his kick, punching wildly while the son of Poseidon ducked under her swing and grabbed the trident out of her grasp, smacking it across her jaw.

The creature went flying across the floor, her feet digging into the ground skidding to a stop in time to look up and find the blazing sword of ares flying down to meet her. She dove out the way of the stabbing blade, it's weirder glaring at her with fierce red eyes watching her every move. "How did you all get up here?" She asked angrily.

"It wasn't hard when we put our minds to it" Thalia told her, diving down from the sky to strike the ground at the monsters feet with a lightning bolt. The rapevine summoned a shield of vines to protect her, looking up to see the demigod rising to face the beast with glowing blue eyes. Frank and Percy joined her with similar expressions, the power of the gods at their command.

"I defeated your parents, so you won't be so difficult to kill" the plant creature growled sending her vines to attack.

Thalia leapt into the air summoning a hurricane to rip the plant apart. Percy spiraled the waters of Olympus to her winds adding to the maelstrom, blocking and cutting through the barrage as she sent thunder and lightning to strike the plant. Frank charged through the barrage like a bulldozer, the human juganaught punched through her onslaught effortlessly to strike against the rapevine. She kicked him back only to hit what felt like a steel wall, jumping back to send another wave of vines at him. A bronze spike flew through the air stabbing into her chest as Hazel got up to start pulling metal shards from around her with her powers, throwing them at the creature, spinning them around her to shred her black skin stabbing at her body. As her vines whipped around defending herself Hazel managed to pull a massive gold pole from the rubble and impale it through the rapevine's chest where it was met with a bolt of lighting electrifying the monster.

It roared angrily picking itself up to find Reyna leaping towards it alongside Frank, the two romans attacking from both sides throwing the rapevine off guard and off kilter. It screamed and lashed out both directions, engaging both warriors leaving it open for a direct hit from Leo's fireballs. The flames exploded over her body igniting her skin, the charred armor melting away revealing her beating heart. She stamped her foot calling forth a giant construct to smash the demigods around her, but suddenly wailing in pain as unimaginable terror ripped through her body. Her plants quivered and cowered their flesh turning grey as the emotionless demigod son of Hades marched forward, sending every ounce of energy his helm could summon directly at the nymph. The rapevine felt like it's body was being torn apart as she reached out her hand and pulled a vine out of the ground to impale the boys thigh from behind. The boy screamed as he fell to his knee, the terror subsiding long enough for the creature to roar and swung her arms around her throwing everyone back with a series of whipping tendrils. "I AM THE GOD HERE! THIS IS MY DESTINY!"

"You are not a god" Piper voice growled behind her. The rapevine whirled around to see the daughter of Aphrodite standing there, shoulders squared, her eyes blazing a multitude of colors. The two locked gazes as the young woman pulled up her hand, the bronze chain she grabbed out of the metal pile of debris whipped around her fist tightly, the white hot metal fusing to her skin as she blocked out the unbearable pain to punch the smoking creature in the chest, her fist plowing through the black charred skin straight into her heart. The creature froze as it felt her mother's hand clamp around her heart, the burning metal searing into her roots like a knife to butter, her pink eyes widening as the grimacing demigod whispered "you were only destined to be a gods fuck doll."

With a sharp yank she pulled her heart out of the nymphs chest, the black roots screaming in her hand as the flailed around her wrist. She stared at the withering tendrils as her trembling fingers crushed the plant, the scolding metal cutting into her flesh the harder she squeezed. She looked up into the sky where the storm raged over head, seeing the floating hunter waiting for her. "Finish it!" Piper screamed throwing the plant roots into the storm as hard as she could.

Thalia watched the black tendrils fly into the air, her gaze fixed on their trajectory as she pulled out her bow and nocked the mater bolt against he string. She pulled the lightning bolt back and took careful aim, breathing calmly as she whispered under her breath "This is for Jason."

The master bolt fired through the storm and struck the black roots of the rapevine and exploded in a blinding burst of light. Lightning arced through the sky as the rapevine screamed across the city, its cries fading to silence as the plants all across the city, all across the plant froze in place, shuddering in its death throws before disintegrating into ashes. White snow circled the Empire State Building as the towering plants vaporized, vanishing throughout the streets releasing all its captives. In one of the buildings Sally Jackson fell to the bed in a heap beside her husband as the vines disappeared. Across in Camp Half blood Chiron came too to find all his campers safe and sound. On an island somewhere a young sorceress was freed from an eternity of torture. In another place a gorgon sighed in disappointment.

The rapevine died that night.

In Olympus the nine heroes watched the ash fall like snow over the city below as the last remains of the once enjoyable plant turned monster goddess turned to dust to be carried by the fading winds, the first rays of dawn rising over the horizon.


	36. Chapter 36

It turns out it doesn't take long for the Greek olympians to recover from a traumatic event and rebuild mount Olympus. A single morning in fact.

All traces of the rapevine had dissolved after Thalia destroyed it with that lightning bolt, leaving only the horned Thorne in the hall with was quickly demolished by a furious Hera when she woke up from her sex-driven coma. The rest of the gods quickly brought order back to their household and even helped repair some of the damage done to New York City below. Meanwhile the mortals that had been captured were referring to the whole incident as a "drunken parade" thanks to the mist. All things considered, having the mortals forget everything that happened would be for the best. Many of the demigods wished for that opportunity in comparison.

In the reformed hall of gods the olympians sat in their respective thrones addressing the assembled group of heroes who'd saved them, who stood in the middle of the room beside the hearth sporting bandages and scars from the battle that Apollo had assisted healing. Franks still bore the cuts and bruises all over his body but was convinced he'd be perfectLay fine after a few days. Leo and Annabeth has the wounds in their leg and shoulder patched up while Piper had her arm in a sling with wrapping around her right hand from where the chain had scolded her wrist. Their torn clothing had been replaced by some mount Olympus merchandise, which most of them were very embarrassed but great fuel for.

As the party faced the pantheon Piper cast a glance behind her where the hearth burned brightly. She saw the form of the eight year old Hestia flickering in the flames sheltering out of view for her brothers and sister, unwilling to venture out just yet to face any of them. The goddess gave the demigods a warm smile, mouthing a thank you as she vanished.

"It goes without saying that we greatly appreciate your assistance over these last few days" Zeus said his voice booming over the hall. "Once again Olympus is saved by the mighty heroes we've helped bring into this world."

The demigods stayed silent hiding their scowls and eye rolls. They all knew the gods practically let themselves become slaves leaving their kids to clean up their mess _again_. Hearing Zeus take credit for their victory was just insulting, but they were all wise enough to hold their tongues.

"With the rapevine vanquished we can return to more important matters" Zeus continued, gesturing to the master bolt sheathed by his throne. "But first I must commend you all on returning to us of most prized possessions. I understand they were pivotal in defeating the cursed plant but must confess how such dangerous weapons found their way into your hands escapes me."

"Let's just call it fate and be glad they helped save the world" Annabeth suggested, throwing a quick look to the hearth holding her poker face.

"Indeed. I guess the only final thing to discuss is the appropriate consequence to allowing this creature to exist at all." The ruler of Olympus looked across to the goddess of love sitting in her throne sheepishly. She glanced around the hall slumping into her seat, covering her eyes with her hand. "No doubt my wife already has a long list of punishments for the creation of the rapevine" he chuckled.

Hera smiled, relishing the chance to inflict her own brand of justice upon the goddess.

Poseidon leaned forward and addressed the heroes directly with a smile. "We are grateful for everything you've done for us children" he said cheerfully, winking at his son. "So if there is anything you wish for in return as a reward, now is the perfect time to ask."

The demigods glanced at each other for a moment, none of them really in the mood for prizes. But piper stepped forward and looked to her mother. "We're honored Lord Poseidon. But I think we'd all settle for a promise on the river styx that nothing like this will ever happen ever again. That nobody will try to recreate the rapevine in any way shape or form."

Aphrodite looked down at her daughter, a twinge of disappointment in her gaze but overshadowed by silent pride for her daughter. "I swear on the river styx the rapevine will never be recreated so long as I live" she promised.

Piper blinked at her mother's words, shocked she actually agreed to it. The two shared a quiet look, smiling at each other before the meeting was adorned allowing the demigods to depart. On their way out they each exchanged a few words with their parents, some more awkward than others. Athena apologized to her daughter for her outrageous behavior over the last few months. Mars commended his son and Reyna for their fortitude and bravery. Zeus consoled his daughter on their loss. Poseidon simply fist bumped Percy on his amazing surfing skills. Aphrodite and Piper didn't speak but shared a hug.

On the lift ride down to the ground floor listening to Lionel Richie, Frank looked around and realized their were a body short. "Did anyone see where Nico wandered off to?" He asked.

Hazel shook her head. "I think he left just before the gods woke up. I'm sure he's okay. Probably gone to check on dad."

The two of them nodded but a few of the others were left unconvinced as they waited for the lift to stop so they could get off and stop listening to the awful music.

While the demigods left Apollo strode out onto the balcony overlooking manhattan where he found his twin sister staring out over the horizon. She didn't say anything as he jogged up to her side and leant against the bannister with a grin on his face. "What a day huh?" The god said cheerfully. "I haven't had that much excitement in centuries. How about you?"

Artemis didn't say anything as she looked out over the landscape. She'd been silent ever since the plant was destroyed, subdued. It may only have been a few hours but it was out of character for the huntress. Apollo was worried but decided not to push it just yet. If is sister won't tell him he'll have to find out what's wrong at a later date.

"You know what this calls for?" He said trying to break the silence. "A haiku." The god of music cleared his throat, holding his head up high preparing to sing. " _A fearless young maiden…_ "

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out looking across to her brother.

The gods words caught in his throat as he stared back at her, narrowing his gaze in disbelief. Her intense eyes confirmed she wasn't joking or mistaken, and more importantly reminding him there was only one opportunity where her child could've been conceived. Apollo's face paled as he realized the rapevines little games with the two of them meant that he was the father of his sisters baby.

"Oh fucking hell" he choked.

A few hours later at camp half-blood, the funeral for Jason Grace concluded. It was a long and painful afternoon for everyone involved, but the service was befitting of the fallen hero. Thalia was the one nominated to burn the shroud in the fire symbolically cremating the body. His actual body had been taken to Camp Jupiter to under Go their funeral rites, which Reyna would need to preside over on top of attending this one saying goodbye twice. It was the right call, he had been the praetor of Camp Jupiter and a loyal hero, the romans deserved to grieve.

After the service Chiron offered his condolences while the campers dispersed letting the friends and family of the deceased to console each other. Frank and Hazel opted to leave early saying their goodbyes, along with Reyna as they prepared to venture to San Francisco. Thalia chose to stay a while and split off to talk with the centaur in private. Piper sat by herself by the hearth to reminisce on her time with her ex, smiling fondly on their best and worst moments. She was going to miss the big airhead.

"This seat taken?" Percy asked her. She shrugged allowing him to sit beside her staring into the fire. After a few minutes of silence he quietly told her "I can't forgive you."

"Sorry?" She blinked, caught up in her own world to hear him.

"I will never forgive you for what you did with Annie" he told her. Her gut clenched as she kept her gaze on the fire, sensing his tense emotions like a furnace. "I tried, but I can't. Maybe never will. I know it's not all your fault, but I can't get past it. I will always hate how you had an affair with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry" she said meekly, truly meaning her words.

He sighed as he looked across to the daughter of Athena walking towards them, pausing when she saw them talking looking concerned. He turned back to Piper keeping his voice low. "But I just want you to know, I am still trying to deal with it. I may take some time, but hopefully we'll be able to be around each other and not make it so…stressful." She looked up at him as he struggled to hold her gaze. She quickly looked away in shame. "You're her best friend. I can't ask her to give you up and I have no place to be mad. I just need you to understand…this isn't going to be easy."

She nodded, understanding completely. Annabeth and Piper are devoted to each other and I doesn't want to come between them and their friendship. But that doesn't mean he has to be comfortable about what happened between them. But Piper was hopeful that one day they could return to being friends like before.

Percy got up to greet Annabeth as she came over, looking between them both with a worried expression until Percy reassured her with a quiet word. She nodded smiling as he kissed her cheek, leaving her to talk to her bestie. Piper watched him leave feeling shameful but relieved, casting a hopeful look towards Annabeth. "Does that mean you two are back together?"

The blonde took a breath as she looked back at the dark haired boy glancing back at her, stifling a giggle. "We're taking it slow" she told her. "I have a lot of making up to do. But…there's a chance. I'll happily take it."

Piper wrapped her arms around her pulling Annabeth into a hug, glad the two of them are working things out even if it was slowly. "I'm happy for you" she told her.

Annabeth looked at Pipers hand still bandaged. "Does it still hurt?"

"Apollo said the burns should heal, but the scars might stay permanently. It's not so bad." She shared a smile while looking at the fire. "I just wish Jason could've been here to see it over."

"Yeah" Annabeth replied. She focused her attention on the young brunette as she took a cautious breath. "You know, it there's one thing Jason's sacrifice has taught us its that life is garnered. We're demigods, there no telling how long we have on this earth. Best to make the most of the time we go get."

Piper looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the person the rapevine changed into back in Olympus" Annabeth whispered. Piper felt her cheeks flush red as she recalled the startling reveal of her secret crush. Annabeth put a hand on her arm telling her "you deserve to be happy to. If you love this person like the rapevine said, then you should go for it."

"Really?" She asked nervously. "You really think that's a good idea? What if…what if they don't… you know?"

She gave Piper an encouraging smile answering "life's too short to be afraid of what ifs. You need to follow your heart, it'll never steer you wrong. You taught me that." She gave her a kiss on the cheek, patting her arm ass he stood up and left Piper alone to think about her future and who she wanted to spend it with.

Somewhere deep in the dark caverns of the underworld Nico roamed silently through the shadows. He'd left Olympus so not to face judgement from the gods about his intentions now that he'd tasted what true godly power felt like. No doubt they would have issues. Sure enough he felt the presence of his father as the god materialized behind him. "I've come for what's mine" the gravely voice of hades spoke.

Nicos came to a halt refusing the look at the god of the underworld, his breath shallow as he calmly told him "it's not yours any longer."

"You think you can take my helm and just keep it? The power it possesses is rightfully mine. It was created for me alone."

"And yet I too am able to wield its power" Nico growled. Around him the air chilled, shadows growing darker as the boy addressed his father. "You conceded this weapon when you conceded to the rapevine. I stood against the monster with your army at my back while you sat in your throne and let it fuck you like a bitch. You are not worthy any longer. It's time for the underworld to have a new god to rule it."

Hades chuckled hollowly. "You? A mortal thinks he can take my throne. You have grown deluded child. Now you will return the helm of shadows to me or you will face my wrath boy!"

Nico slowly turned to face the god, looking up at his with ink black eyes and pale skin, black vines lining his body. As the god stared back at his he suddenly hesitated, an instinctive terror growing in his stomach as he gazed at his son. "You want the helm?" Nico spoke, his voice deepening as he projected waves of terror pulse by pulse, glaring at the powerful god threatening him. "Come and take it old man."

Hades looked upon his son in horror at the man he'd become, reluctant to take the challenge and reclaim his helm from him. He'd never expected such power from the boy, terror gripping the gods body as he stared into the abyss behind his eyes. He was afraid.

Nico smiled seeing his dads terror, warning him "I'll be coming for what will soon be mine, father."

Hades scowled at his son as he reluctantly back away, casting a fearful look at his cold emotionless face as he vanished before him. He glowed brightly revealing his true form as gods did when they vanish, but the young demigod held his gaze witnessing the whole reveal, surviving the experience as the god ran away.

He stood in the darkness a long moment before continuing his trek, joined soon after by the three headed Cerberus as they marched forward deep into the underworld. Nico adjusted his leather jacket as the ventured silently into the abyss.


	37. Chapter 37

The yellow sun beat down over the hilltop warming Camp Half-blood with glowing light. The green grass blowed gently in the wind, the warm breeze tickling Pipers skin as she gazed out over the camp, her chocolate brown hair swaying over her face.

She leaned back against the trees that served as the border for their camp, glancing up at the Golden Fleece hanging from the lowest branch. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze while the fleece reflected the sunlight across her face. For the first time in a long while she was able to relax and forget about all the madness from the recent few months.

She felt the figures presence as she rose over the slopes of the hill, walking slowly towards her with her black hair tied back in a pony tail swinging in the wind. Piper opened her eyes to see the daughter of Zeus striding over to her carrying her silver jacket under her arm, a skull T-shirt perfectly framing her body matching the grey camouflage pants she was sporting. She scooted over in her seat to let the hunter join her as she slumped down beside her staring out over the view.

"What a day" the dark haired young woman sighed slumping against the bark.

Piper mirrored her with a long exhaling breath, her shoulder brushing against Thalia's as they sat in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. After a few minutes the peace was broken by the drifting thoughts of everything they had been through and what they had lost. "I'm sorry I brought that thing into our lives" Piper said quietly.

Thalia shook her head patting her scarred hand, telling her "it's not your fault. Your mom made the plant and she put it in your cabin. You're a victim in all this to. Maybe the first victim. I'm sorry you had to go through all of it."

"It wasn't all bad" she admitted.

The hunter looked at her briefly, sighing regrettably. "I guess it wasn't. Can't believe I got a kick out of having sex with a tree."

"You should've seen it when the guys at camp started to get involve" Piper told her. The two started to giggle remembering the crazy encounters and orgies they got to be a part of, exchanging tales of sexual exploits and memorable moments. After a while the two girls were able to smile when they remembered the last few weeks, grateful to have been able to come together again and save the day. "Jason would've been proud of you" piper said to her confidently.

Thalia nodded. "I was proud of him too."

They fell silent wiping away quiet tears, looking over the landscape as the sun slowly dipped lower over the horizon. "How long can you stay?" Piper asked the hunter.

"I'm not" she replied sadly rubbing her neck. "Things got complicated with the plant in our group. and now after fighting the rapevine, using my dads master bolt like that… I think I need some time to figure things out."

"Artemis and her hunters going to help you with that?"

"Actually, I asked Artemis for a leave of absence" the demigod informed her. "I'm not sure when or _if_ I'll be going back."

Piper stared at her with a surprised expression, a tiny glimmer of hope spilling into her heart. Thalia hadn't been apart from the hunters for years, meaning it would be the first time for a whiled she'd truly be out in the world on her own. Without Artemis blessing she was no longer immortal, but would also be free to date and live any way she chose. Piper tried to stay cool and collected when she asked "where will you go?"

Thalia looked out over the horizon, a strand of hair blowing into her face. "I don't know. I might just travel, visit some places, meet new people, see what comes up. Maybe I'll find my way back or find myself out there." She looked across to the daughter of Aphrodite, giving her a warm smile. "Whatever happens, I don't want to be afraid any more."

Piper nodded understanding perfectly. "You should do what you heart tell you to" she told her, echoing what Annabeth said to her just a few hours ago. Her words repeating in her head making her heart beat faster, a wave of realization washing over her. _I know what I need to do._

Thalia rose back to her feet and stretched, breathing in the clean spring air as before turning to face her companion. "Tomorrow I think I'll set off. Tonight I just want to settle down with my friends and just relax, _without_ the need to sleep with anybody."

Piper laughed as she waved her friend away, the ex hunter walking slowly back down the hill towards the camp. She watched her leave with a longing gaze before finally calling out to her "Thalia?" The young woman stopped and returned her gaze. "After everything that's happened, I don't know who im supposed to be either. After Jason and I broke up I'm been… maybe I need a change to." She paused searching for the right words, her heart pounding as she asked "would you be up for a little company on your journey? You know, like a traveling companion?"

Thalia looked back at the nervous young demigod sitting by the tree, her soft gaze examining her fondly as she smiled. "Actually" she replied, "I would like that a lot."

The two girls smiled as they stood there on the hill, the setting sun glowing orange across the sky as they exchanged excited smiles before parting for the night. Piper stared after the young woman breathlessly while Thalia strode down the hill, glancing back fixing Piper with those encouraging, dynamic electric blue eyes that never failed to send butterflies fluttering in Pipers stomach.

_The End._

[Click here to read companion fic: _A Gourd Time_.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644488/chapters/59621260#chapter2)


End file.
